Pokemon: A New Journey
by AU Pokemon Project
Summary: Several years have passed since the series. A new group of friends are about to embark on their own Pokemon journey. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon: A New Journey**

By: AU Pokemon Project

Pokemon and all related characters are the intellectual Property of Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, and The Pokemon Company. All original characters are the property of the AU Pokemon Project Team.

Chapter One: New Friendships

"Arod. Wake up, Arod. You're gonna be late." The familiar voice wafted through the dreams of the young man whose name was being called. "You don't want to be the only trainer without a Pokemon, do you?"

The young man woke with a start. Glancing at the clock, he relaxed. "Phew. I thought I was gonna be late for sure."

"You will be if you don't get out of bed. Remember, you still have to get to Pallet Town to pick up your new Pokemon." Arod rushed to dress. His mother shook her head at her son. "It's hard to believe you're already twelve and you're only just starting your Pokemon journey." Arod finishes dressing and rushes out the door, saying a quick farewell as he heads to Pallet Town.

Arod runs the entire way to Pallet, arriving out of breath and exhausted. He finds his way into Professor Oak's lab, only to run into a young man coming out of the lab, carrying a Poke Ball. The young man glanced at Arod before heading out of the town. Arod ignores him, and runs inside the lab.

"You must be Arod Ishikawa. You've arrived just in time." Arod stared straight into the eyes of Professor Oak. "I already gave away one of the Pokemon I was keeping for trainers. There's only two left, Squirtle and Charmander. Which one will you choose?"

Arod didn't even hesitate before replying. "I want Charmander."

"Well, then. Charmander will be your first Pokemon, Arod. Take this, too. It's a Pokedex. It contains all the information you'll need in your journeys." Oak hands a small case to Arod.

Arod turns to leave and runs into another young man. This one was pushy, all attitude. Arod hurried away before the attitude could be turned on him. Outside, Arod hurries after the other trainer he saw earlier. As he walks back to Viridian City, he hears shouting from behind a tree. Peeking around the trunk, he spotted the trainer, and two oddly dressed people, a man and a woman, dressed in white, with a large R in the middle of their shirts. Arod crept forward until he could hear what they were talking about.

"...hand your Pokemon over, kid. You can't beat both of us, even if you are his kid."

The trainer gritted his teeth. "Are you two crazy? I'm not giving them up." The trainer grabbed for a ball at his waist. "Piplup, I choose you!" The Poke Ball opened and released the Pokemon contained within. "Heh, I guess being a gym leader's kid really does rub off on ya."

"Go Koffing." The two adults threw Poke Balls of their own. "Two can play at that game." The man said.

"Ekans, go. You'll understand why messing with Team Rocket will cause you trouble." The woman sneered. Arod grabbed his own Poke Ball.

Taking a deep breath, he called out to the trainers. "Two against one isn't really a fair fight now is it?" Stepping out from behind the tree, he threw his Poke Ball. "Charmander, I choose you!" Arod's new Pokemon came from it's Poke Ball.

The man laughed. "Look, Jessie. Another twerp. We're just collecting them today."

"Of course, James. We'll just take his Pokemon, too."

Arod gritted his teeth. "You can try, but it won't be easy. Right, Charmander?" Charmander glowered at Team Rocket.

"Ha, that little pipsqueak won't defeat my Ekans." Jessie laughed. "Ekans, bind that Charmander."

"Koffing, smokescreen attack!"

"Charmander, use your ember on that Ekans." A jet of flame flew toward the Ekans, lighting it and Jessie up. The Koffing spewed out smoke, blocking out sight of Team Rocket.

"Piplup, water gun!" As the jet of water shot from the Piplup's mouth, it collided with the Koffing, causing it to collide with James.

"Charmander, ember!" A second flame hits Koffing, causing it to explode, shooting Team Rocket to shoot skyward, disappearing into a distant pinprick of light. "Yes, way to go, Charmander. Return." Arod held out the Poke Ball, recalling his Pokemon to its Poke Ball. He turned to the other trainer, who had already recalled his Piplup. "Hi, my name's Arod Ishikawa. What's yours?"

"Yamato Ketchum. You're not from Pallet Town, are you?"

Arod shook his head. "Viridian City." Arod stopped. "Ketchum? As in Ash Ketchum?"

"It's not really that big of deal." Yamato picked a few blades of grass off his jeans and extended his hand. "Anyway, it's getting too late to continue to Viridian. You're welcome to stay at my place tonight. It's the least I can do to repay you for your help." Arod nodded and shook Yamato's hand.

They returned to Pallet Town Gym, where an amazingly beautiful woman with blue hair answered the door. "Yamato, what's wrong? I thought you were already in Viridian City by now." Arod stands shocked.

"Hi, Mom." Yamato said. He motions at Arod. "This is Arod. Arod, this is my mom." Arod extends his hand shakily. The woman laughs and shakes his hand.

"H-h-hi." Arod stutters. "N-n-n-nice t-t-t-t-to m-m-meet you, Mrs. K-k-Ketchum." Yamato pushes him inside.

"You don't mind if Arod can stay here tonight. He lives in Viridian, and it's getting late." Dawn Ketchum nodded as she closed the door.

"Of course. Oh, your father wanted to talk to you."

"I'll talk to him tomorrow, Mom. Anything I can do to help get dinner ready?"

"Nope. The table's all set and ready to go."

"Alright then. Call me down for dinner?"

"Sure, sweetie."

Yamato and Arod then proceeded to the backyard and let out the Pokemon that they had captured. Piplup, Bulbasaur, and Charmander all emerged from their Poke Balls in a flash of light.

Yamato spoke clearly. "Alright you guys. We begin our journey tomorrow, so we have to get a lot of rest. However, for now, feel free to explore the property, okay?"

Bulbasaur and Piplup squeal in delight and entered the house to go explore. As for Charmander, It looked at Arod expectantly.

Arod looked at the Orange lizard Pokemon, with its flame burning expectantly. "What is it little buddy? Do you want me to train you for a bit?"

Charmander nodded eagerly. –Let's get to training. Your friend's Pokemon look like they'll be strong, so I want to be strong too!-

Yamato laughed. "Looks like he's eager to get started, Arod. Use one of the practice fields by the house. Just don't damage it too much, okay?"

Arod nodded. "Not a problem. And Yamato? Your mom's HOT."

Yamato sighed. "Happens all the time, and yet I'm still not used to it." Yamato headed toward the house. Arod watched him close the door then turned to Charmander.

"Well, Charmander. Guess we should start training." The small Pokemon nodded.

"Char." ~I agree~ Arod felt a sense of eagerness. It was a feeling that he couldn't explain to normal people, but he could _sense _other Pokemon's feelings. The two of them made their way to the practice field.

After a few hours, Arod realized that both he and Charmander were exhausted. Realizing they were leaving early the next day, Arod returned Charmander to its Poke Ball, and headed back to Yamato's house. As they drew close, Yamato's mouth dropped. Arod's clothes were toasted and ripped in various places. He also had a burn mark on his cheek.

"What happened?"

"Target practice. I guess I got a little carried away." Arod grinned sheepishly. "Oh, well. I'll change when I get back to Viridian. If you think this is bad though, you'll hate what I did to the field."

"What did you do to MY field again?" Yamato and Arod gulped as a deep voice was heard coming from behind them. They turned and saw a tall man with black hair and a beard walk in the room.

"Oh…Hi Dad….Sorry about your practice field…" Yamato laughed sheepishly as he backed away from Ash Ketchum, the Pallet Gym leader. His faithful Pikachu on his shoulder, he looked especially fierce, especially coming straight from the gym.

Dawn ran over to her husband and gave him a huge hug and kiss. "How was your day, Honey?"

"It was fine, dear. Plenty of trainers coming in, most of them losing, sadly. Yamato, can I talk with you for a minute?"

Yamato nodded. "Sure, Dad." As the two walked over to the outside of the house, Arod started to follow, trying to stay out of sight.

Once they got to the point where they thought that they wouldn't be heard, Yamato and Ash started to talk. "Son, there's something that I want you to have." Ash reached into his pocket and proceeded to present Yamato with 2 Poke Balls. In his left hand, the Poke Ball had a flame sticker on it, while in his right hand was a Poke Ball with a lightning bolt sticker on it.

"Dad…You know that I can't accept the Pikachu that you're offering."

"Why not, son? Why can't you carry on the family tradition?"

"It's hard to explain…I'm tired of living in your shadow all the time. People look at me and see YOU, not me. I want to be known for who I am." Yamato reached out and grabbed the Poke Ball with the flame on it. "However, with this Pokemon, and my other Pokemon, I can make a name for myself."

Ash nodded. "Understandable. I was the same way when I was your age. Give the Pikachu in the other ball to your friend. I feel as though I owe him for helping you out today."

"I will, dad. And trust me. When the time comes that I have to face you in battle, I'll give it my all."

"I wouldn't expect any less. Take good care of that Chimchar there, son. And I'm always proud of you."

Just then, Dawn came out and called them. "Ash, Yamato, dinner's ready!"

Yamato smiled. He would miss his mother's cooking. "Coming, Mom! Go ahead Dad. I'll catch up."

As Ash went inside with Dawn, Arod emerged from the shadows. "So, you want to be out of your Father and Mother's shadows."

Yamato nodded. "Yeah. Dad wants you to have this." Yamato tosses Arod the Poke Ball. "It's a Pikachu, one that's a descendant of my dad's original Pikachu. Train it well. We leave in the morning." Yamato then walked off, entering the house for dinner, leaving Arod to his thoughts.

The next day, both Arod and Yamato waved at Ash and Dawn as they headed out towards Route 1. Ash turned to his wife. "Do you think they'll be alright?"

"He wants to be the very best, like no one ever was. To do that, he needs to travel across the land, searching far and wide."

Meanwhile, Arod and Yamato were walking down the path to Viridian City. All of a sudden, one of Arod's Poke Balls broke open, releasing it's Pokemon. A small yellow mouse-like creature with brown stripes appeared. Yamato shook his head.

"I guess it runs in the family." Arod looked at Yamato quizzically. "Dad's Pikachu hates Poke Balls, too." Arod nodded, then closed his eyes partially as he sensed Pikachu's mood. He turned to it.

"I'm Arod, and I'll be your trainer, Pika." The Pokemon glared at Arod. "There's no reason to give me that look. I won't hurt you." Yamato quickly stepped away from Arod.

"PIKACHU!" ~Take this!~ Pikachu said as it released its thundershock attack at Arod.

"Yaaaaahhhhh!" Arod shouted as the electric power hit him. As the electricity faded, Yamato glanced at Arod. His friend's hair was sticking out in all directions. "That was quite a thundershock, Pika."

"Pika pika pi." ~You let yourself get hit with that.~ Pika cocked it's head to the side.

"I'm fine, Pika." Arod brushed the dirt off his clothes. "I'm not hurt. Like I said, I'm your friend." Pika ran up to Arod and hopped onto his shoulder. Arod laughed. "I guess I really can understand Pokemon."

"Well, this should be a good journey, except for one thing." Arod looked over at Yamato with a look of questioning in his eyes.

"We don't have any Poke Balls to catch wild Pokemon."

Arod face-planted into the dirt at this. As the wild Pidgey and Rattata ran by while they walked towards Viridian, Yamato eagerly grasped his Pokedex, recording data on all of them and trying to decide just what he wanted to catch.

Finally, after a couple hours of walking, they arrived at Viridian City. Arod sighed in relief, before turning to Yamato. "Let's head to my house, so I can change and grab my stuff." Yamato shrugged and followed Arod to his house. As Arod drew close, a blond woman opened the door.

"Arod, sweetie. You're back!" The woman noticed the Pikachu riding on Arod's shoulder. "Oh, your first Pokemon's a Pikachu! It's so cute." She noticed Yamato. "Is this a friend of yours?"

"Hi, Mom." Arod motioned to Yamato. "This is my new friend Yamato Ketchum. Pika is a gift from his father. However, this is my first Pokemon." Arod grabs the Poke Ball hanging on his belt. "Charmander, come on out!" He threw the ball, which released Arod other Pokemon. "Say hello to my mother, Charmander."

"Char." ~Hi there.~

Yamato nodded to Kaiyo Ishikawa. "Hello, Mrs. Ishikawa."

"Actually, it's Miss Ishikawa. I never married, kiddo." Kaiyo laughed as she said this. "Anyway, it's rude to keep you two outside like this. Arod, your new clothes are waiting in your room. You should change out of those torn and dirty clothes." Arod nodded and ran to his room. A few minutes later, Arod returned. He was dressed in dark jeans, a gray t-shirt, a black and gray jacket, and a black hat with a black semi-circle its blue front..

"Thanks for washing my favorite hat, Mom." Arod settled the hat onto his head, grinning as he did. "I guess it's time to go. Charmander, return." The Pokemon returned to its Poke Ball, which Arod clipped onto his belt. As he and Yamato walked away, Kaiyo spoke softly to herself.

"He wants to be the very best. To catch them is his real test, to train them is his cause. To understand the power that's inside each Pokemon, he needs to travel across the land, searching far and wide."

"We should probably go to the Pokemon Mart and the Pokemon Center before we do anything else," Yamato said as they walked. "Besides, we do need to get registered for the Pokemon League challenge, and I need to get some supplies."

Arod nodded in agreement. "I need to get some supplies myself, but why would you need to stop by the Pokemon Center? I don't remember you training at all…"

Yamato smirked viciously. "For me to know and you to find out later."

As they arrived at the Pokemon Center, a large building that had a Poke Ball shaped roof on it, Yamato walked in with his hands in his pockets and his MP3 player blaring. Arod followed quickly, hoping to get to see Nurse Joy.

"Nurse Joy, could you please heal my Pokemon? Also, how would I go about registering for the Pokemon League challenge?" Yamato asked, his headphones now hanging around his neck.

"Sure, I will gladly heal your Pokemon. As for registration, Can I see your Pokedex for a minute?"

"Not a problem, Nurse Joy."

Yamato handed his Pokedex to Nurse Joy and went to the phone to talk to his mom and let him know that he was at Viridian City. Meanwhile, Arod stepped up to the counter, determined to also register for the Pokemon league.

"Excuse me, Nurse Joy, but can I please register for the Pokemon League?"

Nurse Joy looked at Arod from the computer where she was registering Yamato for the league.

"Not a problem. By the way, could you give this to your friend over on the phone? He's all registered for the league now."

"Sure." Arod handed Nurse Joy his Pokedex, grabbed Yamato's, and set it down next to Yamato while he was on the phone.

"You're all registered."

"Thanks, Arod. Isn't yours all set yet?"

"Not quite. Although, when are your Pokemon going to be fully healed?"

"Should be ready any time now." Yamato and Arod looked over at the numerous trainers talking about their Pokemon, where they wanted to go next, and the Trainer House that was in the center of the city.

Just then, the PA spoke. "Would Yamato Ketchum please report to the front desk? Your Pokemon are all healed and ready to go."

Yamato stood up. "Alright mom, I'll talk to you later. Next time you hear from me should be Pewter City."

Dawn nodded. "Just do your best. No need to worry, okay?"

Yamato grinned and put his Pokedex into his pocket. "No need to worry. Bye, mom."

Arod and Yamato walked to the front desk. As Yamato recovered his Pokemon and clipped them to his belt, Arod recovered his Pokedex.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy." Arod said with a smile.

"Thank you. And feel free to come back to our Pokemon Center any time. Have a great day."

The two young trainers walked out of the Pokemon Center, into the hustle and bustle of Downtown Viridian City. Their next destination? The Viridian Poke Mart.

After about 20 minutes of walking and seeing the sights, they finally arrived at the Poke Mart, a smaller building with a blue roof and a Mart sign outside of it.

"This place should sell what we need, right?" Arod asked, looking at the shop.

"Only way to find out is to go in and look," Yamato stated. "What are your funds, anyways?" Yamato pulled out his wallet, which contained a good amount of money in the neighborhood of 5000 Pokedollars.

"I have about 3500. How do you have that much?" Arod asked, noticing Yamato's wallet.

"I've been kind of forced to save up since I was little, actually. My parents made a bank account, where they put all of my allowance and savings into it."

"Ah. I see."

Arod opened the door to the mart. Inside, there were many items and Pokemon training aids, such as multiple types of Poke Balls, potions, and other necessities for a trainer.

As Arod went around the store, taking in the various goods and items, Yamato went straight to the Poke Ball aisle. Grabbing about 10 Poke Balls and a few Great Balls, he then proceeded to the Potions aisle, grabbing a few of them. He then proceeded to the checkout, where an attractive teenage girl was flipping pages in a magazine.

Arod, meanwhile, having figured out just what he wanted, went about his shopping more conservatively. He picked up 10 Poke Balls himself, before grabbing a few potions and antidotes. He then headed to the register himself, to the same checkout aisle, and proceeded to check out.

"It will be 3250," The register girl said as she handed Arod a free Premier ball to go with his Poke Balls and items.

"Thank you." Arod smiled at the girl and then left the store, where Yamato was waiting, having put his items in his black and red backpack already.

"Hurry up and get ready. I don't think that we want to be going through the Forest at night, do we?"

Arod nodded in agreement, hurrying to put his gear away. After he finished doing so, they proceeded to head towards the northern part of Viridian City. About an hour later, they reached the remnants of what was the Viridian City Gym.

"It's too bad, really…When the Viridian Gym burned down, Dad felt like he had to do something to keep the 8 Gyms of Kanto fully operational, so he opened the Pallet Gym to compensate. And ever since he did, it's been tough on people to get their 8th badge, since they think that they're ready, when they just aren't ready to deal with what Dad throws at them in battle."

Arod looked at Yamato with a frown on his face. "I heard he doesn't use the same team twice when in battle."

Yamato nodded. "It's true, too. He always seems to change his team from day to day, which allows him to have so many damn options for an opponent. I'm not looking forwards to having to face him, but I think that if I train hard, I can beat him. Same applies to you, by the way."

By this time, Arod and Yamato had reached the outskirts of Viridian City. Arod paused for a last look at his hometown before following after Yamato. Out of nowhere, a young girl appeared with a Growlithe at her side. "Which one of you is the son of the great Ash Ketchum?"

"That'd be me. Why?" Yamato called out.

"I challenge you to a Pokemon battle." The girl stated.

Yamato grinned. "I accept your challenge!"

"I'll start with you, Weedle." The orange haired female threw out her Poke Ball and a small Weedle popped out.

Yamato laughed. "Too easy," he jests, before reaching back to pull out his Pokemon, "Take care of it, Chimchar!" Chimchar popped out of the Poke Ball. "Use taunt," Yamato commanded. In response, Weedle used poison sting. The move connected and knocked the Chimchar back. "Darn it, use Ember."

"Dodge it Weedle!" The Pokemon moved, but it was too slow and the blow connected, knocking Weedle completely out.

"Do you have any other Pokemon?" Yamato asked with mock interest.

"Go Psyduck." The yellow duck appeared. "Use water sport".

Yamato glared as his Pokemon got coated with water, lowering his attack. "Chimchar use scratch!"

"Counter with a water gun, Psyduck!" The Psyduck allowed Chimchar to make his move and hit him point blank with a water gun which knocked him back a good two feet.

"Use scratch and knock it out!" Chimchar rushed forward again.

"Dodge it, Psyduck!" Psyduck just stood still and tilted his head to the side while he got hit.

"Use scratch at least!" The Psyduck rushed forward and attacked, knocking out Chimchar, although Psyduck was well worn.

"Fine then. It's up to you, Bulbasaur."

"Should have figured that his son would be well-rounded. Use scratch, Psyduck!" The water duck waddled forward and scratched Bulbasaur.

"What's your problem with me anyways?" Yamato asked before having his Bulbasaur use vine whip which knocked out Psyduck.

"I guess I have no choice, you're pretty tough" she admitted. "Take 'em down Growlithe." The fiery dog stepped forward from behind his master. "Use bite!" The pokemon rushed forward.

"Dodge it, Bulbasaur!" The grass-type barely made it out of the way, but the moment it landed the Growlithe used ember without prompting from his trainer. "What the-?" Yamato staggered back dumbfounded, "but you-?"

"There's no rule that says you have to announce your attack kid," the girl smirked, tucking her hands into the pockets of her black jacket. Yamato gritted his teeth.

"Bulbasaur, tackle that Growlithe!" Bulbasaur ran forward and Growlithe roared, causing Bulbasaur to trip up and fall into Growlithe instead.

"Bite," the dog turned his neck and bit down on the face of Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur, use vine whip!" Yamato shouted, now panicking. The vines pushed Growlithe back but then he used another ember and Bulbasaur was knocked out.

"Now I'd better get some answers once I beat you. Take care of it Piplup!" The little penguin Pokemon chirped as it sprung from the Poke Ball. "Use bubble!"

Growlithe was hit hard, and whimpered. "Come on, you can make it, hun. Use bite!" Growlithe stood up and ran towards the Piplup and bit its arm. Yamato had his Piplup respond with Peck, which knocked Piplup loose. Growlithe limped back awaiting another command.

"Piplup use Peck!" The Pokemon ran forward.

"I forfeit!" the girl shouted, running and jumping down in front of Growlithe. The Piplup stopped about 4 inches from her face with a funny look on its face. Growlithe growled from behind his master, "Please, I give up. Okay?" The girl was shaking as she held her arms out to protect her Pokemon.

"Fine, but you shouldn't jump in front of a Pokemon like that. You're lucky you didn't get hurt," Yamato quipped, walking over to her. He reached a hand down to help her up, "So who are you anyways? I'm Yamato, and this is my friend, Arod Ishikawa."

"My name is Ai, and someday I'm going to beat your father, along with dozens of other trainers," she declared, neglecting his hand and pushing herself up off the ground. Now standing, she dusted off her black coat and smiled. "Nice to meet you." The orange haired girl grabbed his hand and shook it.

"So is that why you came after me?" The girl smirked and leaned down to inspect her Growlithe.

"I just wanted to see what the son of the famed Pallet Gym Leader was like. Not bad, but if my Weedle was more experienced, you would have lost. You know it."

"I'm surprised. I didn't think someone could be so arrogant after a defeat," Yamato sneered. Ai was about to respond when a cloud of smoke rolled over them. Yamato, Arod and Ai coughed. "What's this?"

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nations."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie!" A familiar woman with blue hair appeared in the smoke.

"James!" A familiar man with red hair appeared beside her.

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight."

Arod scowled. "What do you two want?"

Jessie laughed. "Why, we've come for your Pokemon. Too bad they're tired out from your battle."

Arod smiled. "Not really. Pika, thundershock attack now!" Pika charged up its attack and launched it at Team Rocket, blowing them skyward.

"That's the second time that twerp beat us." Arod watched as they faded from sight.

"Guess they won't be back for a while. Right, Pika?" Arod asked his Pikachu as it climbed onto Arod's head.

"Pikachu pika." ~How dare they steal Pokemon.~

"You said it, buddy." Arod turned to find the other two staring at him. "What's the matter? Do I have something on my face?"

Yamato spoke first. "You understand what Pikachu's saying, yet you've only had him for a day or so. That's impossible!"

Ai nodded. "It took me years before I understood Growlithe. There's nobody alive who can learn this fast."

Arod shrugged. "It's not really surprising. Since I was little, I could sense the thoughts and feelings of Pokemon. I don't even fully understand myself." Pika settled onto Arod's shoulder again. "Hey, Ai. Wanna come with us?"

Ai laughed. "Thanks, but I'd rather go my own way. Besides, I'm using my bike."

"Do you mean this?" Yamato said as he pulled a blackened and warped shaped out from behind the bushes.

"My bike!" Ai rushed toward it. She whirled on Arod. "This is all your Pikachu's fault! You owe me for a new bike."

"I don't exactly have any money on me," Arod replied.

"My poor bike."

"Hey, my house is near here. I'm sure my Mom wouldn't mind looking after it for a while. She used to fix mine all the time, so I'm sure she'll fix yours if I ask her."

Yamato looked at the remains of Ai's bike. "It might be better to just get a new one. This thing couldn't have cost that much."

Ai turned her fury on Yamato. "It was a CUSTOM BIKE!" She turns back to Arod. "Until you pay me for a new bike, I'm gonna be traveling with you, Arod Ishikawa."

"So where is it you live Arod?" Ai asked, following the two boys back into Viridian city. She had to literally carry her bike; it was so destroyed it couldn't even be rolled let alone ridden.

"Just in the city." he replied, leading her to his house.

"Long time no see, did you get homesick already?" his mom joked as he opened the door.

"Not quite. I sort of messed up this girls bike. I was hoping you would be able to fix it." His mother followed Arod outside and let out a low whistle when she saw it.

"Do I even want to know?" she muttered, walking up to Ai so she could take a closer look at the bike. The entire thing was charred black and the metal was contorted.

"Actually, his Pikachu managed to take out the whole group It was pretty epic," Yamato admitted.

"It would have been more epic had he done it without destroying my main mode of transportation," Ai pointed out.

"Now if, and I mean IF, I can fix this, it'll take some time," Kaiyo warned. "So what's your name?" she asked, still inspecting the bike.

"I'm Ai, from Cerulean, Mrs... Ummm..."

"You can call me Miss Ishikiwa. Here, we should exchange numbers so I can let you know when I fix it, assuming I can."

"Any expenses should be paid for by Arod, since he wrecked it," Ai pointed out. His mother just chuckled and moved the bike under the awning of the house.

"You and I should stop by the Pokemon center again," Yamato pointed out.

"Yeah, lets head over."

"Hey Arod, could I talk to you for a minute."

"Sure mom, I'll meet you guys up there." Yamato and Ai headed for the Pokemon Center, leaving Arod behind to talk to his mother.

"So what do you think she wants to talk to him about?" Ai asked as they entered the Pokemon center.

"Probably telling him to wear clean underwear or something." They gave Nurse Joy their Poke Balls and headed over towards the waiting area. "So how long have you been training?" Yamato asked as Ai sat down in the waiting room.

"Since birth? I've had both Psyduck and Growlithe since I was little, but Weedle's new. I only left home a week or two ago."

"So you headed to Viridian just to face me," Yamato boasted, still standing.

"More like I wanted to get some Pokemon in Viridian forest, and I heard from Nurse Joy that Ash Ketchum's son had just been registered."

"Oh, so are you really going to be following us?" Yamato asked, sitting down next to Ai. "Hey I want my bike fixed, the easiest way to guarantee that is if I stick to you fools like glue."

"It's just a bike," Yamato pointed out.

"Just a bike? That thing is custom, I can travel more than four times as fast as you pedestrians with that thing. I can travel on ledges too small for you guys, and go up rocky paths too."

"Whatever."

"Yamato and Ai, your Pokemon are healed and waiting at the front desk," Nurse Joys voice rang over the intercom. The two of them jumped up from their seats and headed over to the counter.

"Here you go Yamato, all three of your Pokemon are fully healed. And Ai, here are your Pokemon as well."

"Poor Growlithe, come on out." Growlithe sprang from the Poke Ball and materialized at her side.

"Good luck you two, but don't work your Pokemon too hard."

"Hey guys," Arod walked up to the entrance, with Officer Jenny behind him.

"I hear that the three of you had a run in with Team Rocket? It's been awhile since we've seen that group around here. I was hoping you could tell me what happened." After a half hour of talking with Officer Jenny the sun was starting to set. "You guys have a place to stay the night, right? You shouldn't sleep in the forest if those thieves are back." Officer Jenny then escorted the three of them back to Arod's house and told Miss Ishikawa the same.

"Well you three are free to have the floor, Dinner should be ready in a few minutes."

Once they had eaten and washed up, Yamato and Ai unrolled their sleeping bags on the floor. Growlithe diligently laid down between the two and Ai draped her arm over the Pokemon. She quickly fell asleep despite Yamato's snoring. The trio woke as the sun was rising, all three of them anxious to get through Viridian Forest.

"Here, I packed some food. Don't be too hasty, but make sure you get through by nightfall. And don't forget about the underwear!" Probably not the send-off Arod had hoped for, but that was the last his mom said to him before the three of them headed into the Viridian Forest.

"Your mom's pretty nice," Ai stated, "I like your house too, it's very cozy."

"Needs some guest rooms though," Yamato quipped.

"Like she'd want you over again, you didn't even thank her for dinner."

"Ugh, are you two going to fight like this the entire way?" Arod asked.

"I'm just saying, it's nice that your mom lets you bring friends over and stuff at short notice," Ai muttered, sinking her hands back into the pockets of her black jacket.

Arod shrugged. Having already gotten two Pokemon, and made a few friends, Arod sets his sights on the next stop on his Pokemon journey.

**End of Chapter**

AU Pokemon Project Team

The AU Pokemon Project Team is a side project created by members of Anime United, a small Facebook group dedicated to anime. The people who work on this project are:

Alex Hilbish (a.k.a. The Pikamaster)

Matt Norman (a.k.a. DarkBlazeCharizard)

Heather Sibley (a.k.a. GrowlitheQueen)


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokémon: A New Journey**

By: AU Pokémon Project

Pokemon and all related characters are the intellectual Property of Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, and The Pokemon Company. All original characters are the property of the AU Pokemon Project Team.

Chapter Two: A Walk Through the Woods

After receiving his Pokémon, Arod sets his sights on the next step in his Pokémon journey. Traveling alongside his new friends, Yamato Ketchum, the son of famed Pokémon trainer Ash Ketchum, and Ai, a young girl, Arod prepares to enter the Viridian Forest.

"It's creepy in here." Ai broke the silence.

"I'm used to it." Arod repiled. "I used to come here when I was little."

"How long do you think it'll take us to get through here?" Yamato glanced around, looking for more Pokémon.

"With any luck, we'll get through by the end of the day." Arod reported. "I wouldn't count on it, though." Pika straightened on Arod's shoulder. "What is it, Pika?" Growlithe started to growl softly.

Ai drew closer to her Pokémon, trying to calm it down. "There's nothing out there, Growlithe. Settle down." Growlithe growled louder.

Yamato looked at the two alert Pokémon. "Something's upsetting them, Arod. What do you think it could be?"

"Only one way to find out." Arod replied. "Pika, lead us to the problem." Pika jumped off of Arod's shoulder and headed into the bushes along the path, followed by Growlithe. "Come on, guys. Let's follow them." Yamato, Arod and Ai ran after the Pokémon. Twigs snapped as their clothing brushed against them. Arod spotted Pika and Growlithe and skidded to a stop, only to be plowed over as Ai and Yamato failed to stop in time to avoid him.

"Ouch. Shouldn't you have stopped before you hit me?" Yamato snapped at Ai.

"It's not my fault."

"Will you two shut up?" Arod whispered. "Take a look over there." Arod pointed. Yamato and Ai looked in the direction Arod was pointing and spotted a large group of wild Pikachu in the small distance.

Ai's eyes shined. "It's a bunch of Pikachu! They're so cute." She readied a Poké Ball. "I'm gonna catch one." Arod reached out and held her back grabbing her shoulder. "What's the meaning of this?"

Arod shook his head hinting to how Pika was reacting to the wild Pikachu. "Take a closer look." Yamato and Ai stared at him. "Oh, right. I forgot about that. Stay here. I'll be right back." Arod crawled toward the gathered Pikachu carefully.

"Are you insane?" Ai tried to yell in a whisper. She and Yamato watched as Arod crawled. When Arod reached the group of Pikachu, one of them jumped onto his shoulder. Arod motioned behind him to the other two, telling them to carefully walk up.

As they approached, they saw Arod surrounded by several Pikachus. He noticed them and nodded. "Don't worry. They won't hurt you, unless you decide to try to catch them. I thought I recognized the mark on this one." Arod rested his hand on the one sitting in front of him. "I tended to an injury it had a few years ago."

Yamato reached over to pet it, but pulled his hand back instantly when it glared at him. "I think it's got an attitude problem." He looked around. "We should get moving, though. We wanna be out of this forest before nightfall, after all." Arod nodded and stands.

"See you later, little buddy." Pika waved to the other Pikachu as the group left.

"Pikachu pika pi! Pika pika!" ~I'm glad you stopped that crazy girl. Yamato is right, though.~ Arod nodded his agreement. He hid his smile at Pika's description of Ai. Ai was unique, that was for sure, but he wouldn't go so far as to say she was crazy.

"What's he saying, Arod?" Ai asked raising an eyebrow in question.

"Oh, he's just saying good-bye to the others." Arod lied. There was no way he was going to tell her the truth. "Anyway, we barely made any headway into this forest.. We should keep moving, unless you'd rather spend the night in the middle of the Viridian Forest."

"No, thank you. I'm good." Ai quickly stated. "This would be so much faster with my bike," She muttered while the trio walked along the dirt path.

Yamato sighed. "Seriously, we get it. Your bike is trashed, boo hoo. Now will you stop complaining? I can't hear the silence with all of your yapping, let alone hear myself think."

Ai paused and stood still while the other two boys kept walking forward. They could see the hurt in her eyes. "If you two really don't want me here, I'll leave."

"It's not that. You're just scaring away the wild Pokémon," Arod said, scanning the grass for a Pokémon. A few minutes earlier he had seen a Rattata but it had scurried off too quickly.

Ai sighed and dug her hands into her pockets as they walked. "Growlithe and I are going to run ahead. Come on, boy!" Smiling, the two sprinted ahead.

"God I thought she'd never leave," Yamato muttered, keeping his eyes on the sky.

"She's just so talkative..." Arod sighed, pulling his hat down tighter.

"She's such a girl," Yamato laughed. "We could always ditch her." Yamato pointed out. Arod just stared at him with annoyance before staring back at the ground. "Eh, I was just joking..."

"I owe her a bike. Besides, she's a good trainer," Arod muttered, not wanting to have this conversation.

"Come on out Bulbasaur," Yamato tossed the Poké Ball ahead, letting Bulbasaur stretch his legs. "Should be a little easier to catch 'em with you out and ready, bud."

Arod paused, hearing something moving in the leaves. He looked on the floor, but he couldn't quite see what was causing the rustling. "Lets check it out, Pika." The little yellow Pokémon hopped off of Arod's shoulder and scurried ahead. Arod followed closely behind into the brush.

"Don't get lost!" Yamato called from behind, content with looking for his own Pokémon. Arod continued further into the green, barely able to see the yellow tail sticking out of the ivy. "Use Thunder Wave!" Arod called, noticing that Pika was starting to get a little ahead of him. The last thing he wanted was for his Pikachu to get lost or wind up in a fight alone.

"PIKA!" A light yellow wave rose from the ground and spread forward over the ivy. He could feel the panic of the small creature as he got closer to it, probably terrified from the paralysis. Reaching down into the grass expecting a Rattatta, his hand pulled back as he felt his hand hit feathers.

"Now why are you hopping around here, little guy?" Arod reached down and cupped the small Pidgey. The bird bit down on his hand and Arod quickly dropped it. "Use scratch, Pika." Pika sprinted in front of the Pidgey and swung its claws. The small bird only twitched in response, still held by the thunder wave. Arod pulled an empty Poké Ball out from the side pocket of his bag and tossed it at the Pidgey. After a hesitant few seconds, the Pidgey was captured. "Yes! Great job, Pika," Arod clipped the Poké Ball to his belt as Pika climbed back up onto his shoulder.

"Pika pi?" ~Where are we?~ As Arod looked around, realizing that he was well off of the path where he had left Yamato, Pika climbed on top of his head to get a better view of their surroundings.

"Well, at least we're together," Arod pointed out, walking in a random direction.

"Pika pi."

"Yeah. I know you think this is the wrong way, but don't worry about it. I'm sure we'll meet up with Yamato and Ai soon."

"What are we missing, Bulbasaur?" Yamato asked, turning his cap backwards as if that would make a Pokémon appear. It had been about fifteen minutes when he decided to walk farther down the path. There wasn't any sense in waiting around; he had Pokémon of his own to catch. He and Bulbasaur had been leisurely strolling for the past twenty minutes and hadn't seen a single Pokémon. "I bet it's because I'm on this path. If I go into the forest, I'm sure to find something," he sighed, tucking his hands into his vest as he ventured off of the path.

Bulbasaur loyally followed behind. Looking down at the ground he could only see the top of Bulbasaur's bulb, but he didn't see any other Pokémon. "Ugh, where are-" he was cut short by a wild Pidgey swooping down into view. His smile quickly faded as the bird nabbed his red hat right off his head.

"You've got to be kidding me," he sighed, trying to keep the bird within his sights. "Hop on Bulbasaur," the grass type wrapped its vines on Yamato's back, causing Bulbasaur to cling to him like a backpack. "Darn it!" Yamato stepped in a puddle and stumbled, filling his shoe with water and losing sight of the Pidgey at the same time. "Can't be too far ahead," he muttered, going into a full out sprint.

After about ten minutes he still hadn't caught up to the winged thief. Panting, he knelt down to retie his tennis shoe. "That was my favorite hat, Bulbasaur. I can't believe I let it get away." Bulbasaur unlatched from his back and walked next to Yamato who was now angry at both himself and at the Pokémon. "Getting my hat stolen by a Pokémon is something that would happen to an amateur. Only stupider thing that I could do at this point is fight a Pidgeotto with a Caterpie." Yamato's arm got scratched by some stray thorns. "Oww. This is just lovely. If I knew this day was going to be like this, I would've stay in bed." he grumbled, continuing to walk in the one direction.

Hearing something above him, Yamato looked up and saw the form of a bird in the sky. He started running after it at breakneck speed, craning his neck trying not to lose it this time. He pushed through the branches all the while looking up at the bird in the sky. Placing his right foot down, it didn't sit right. Yamato leaned back, realizing what he had done.

The rocks shifted under his feet at the ledge and he fell forward head first. His blue eyes widened as he reached out only to grasp air. He was only falling for a second, but the ground was rushing up as if it would swallow him. Screaming in terror, he didn't even notice the pressure until the yank nearly pulled his leg out of its socket.

"Holy, what the-" Looking up Yamato could see his loyal Bulbasaur struggling at the edge with a vine wrapped firmly around his leg. The Pokémon slowly lowered him to the ground, which he was half tempted to kiss. "Bulbasaur, return," Yamato sighed, "at least one of us looks before we leap." He slipped the Poké Ball back onto his belt. Running his hands through his hair, Yamato looked around. He was now about fifteen feet below where he had been before, and it didn't really look like a part of the forest. There were barely any trees, basically an open meadow. "Well, least I can do is get some training in," Yamato smiled and stretched out his back. "Chimchar, lets get some work done." The little monkey popped out.

"Chimchar?"

"Use Ember, that tree will be your tar-" he paused seeing a Pidgey overhead, "Hit that Pidgey, Chimchar." Chimchar's second attempt was a direct hit, knocking Pidgey out of the sky. "Now, Chimchar. Use Scratch," With a surprising speed Chimchar caught the Pidgey before it could get back in the air, rendering it nearly unconscious. "Now's my chance," he smirked, grabbing a Poké Ball. He threw it at the Pidgey and after a few moments it was successfully captured.

"Glad to see my falling down here had some advantages," he joked, picking up the Poké Ball. "Least now I have a flying type to add to my- wait a moment." Yamato looked around on the ground frantically. "My hat, where is my hat? Don't tell me it got burned when you used ember." He groaned. "That was my favorite hat..." Yamato paused when Chimchar tugged on his shirt. "Don't worry about it, you did good though. Amazing speed, but your aim needs a bit of work. We should get back to training."

Arod stopped. "We might as well rest here." He released his newly caught Pidgey from its Poké Ball. The bird hopped over to Arod. "Let's see what the problem is, shall we?" Arod examined Pidgey, and noticed the odd angle its wing was at. "Looks like a dislocated wing. Shouldn't be too hard to fix that." Arod calmed the bird and jerked sharply. There was a sharp crack, and the Pidgey whimpered softly as its wing was reset.

"Pika pika." ~It should be alright now.~ Pika said as he climbed back onto Arod's shoulder. The Pidgey spread it's wings and lifted off. Arod took out Pidgey's Poké Ball and hit the release catch.

"You're free now, Pidgey." The Pidgey called a farewell as it took off. "I'm sure it'll be okay. We better get moving if we want to meet with the others. I hope they're not lost." Arod continued forward. As he brushed against a tree, he felt something hit his other shoulder and roll off. He turned to see a Caterpie lying on its back. "A Caterpie." He opened his Pokedex. "Let's see what the Pokedex has to say."

"_Caterpie, the Worm Pokémon. Its short feet are tipped with suction pads that enable it to tirelessly climb slopes and walls. It can release a horrible stench to protect itself from enemies_."

"Well, here we go. Charmander, I choose you." Arod threw the Poké Ball, releasing the lizard. "Charmander, Scratch attack." Charmander rushed forward and knocked the Caterpie over. "Alright. Poké Ball, go." The Poké Ball hit Caterpie square and drew the Pokémon inside. The Ball shook for a few seconds, then the red light on the Ball dimmed. "Yes! I caught Caterpie."

"Huh, trust a weakling to catch a weakling." Arod turned to find the owner of the voice staring at him and chuckling. It was a boy with short black hair, wearing a red shirt, brown jacket, blue jeans, and a red and green hat. On his back was a green backpack. This was Arod's rival, Kaoru. Every since they met, they had always competed in everything. "How many Pokémon have you caught?"

"Why should I tell you?" Arod retorted. "That's my business. Pokémon deserve to be treated with respect."

Kaoru held up a Poké Ball. "Fine, then let's battle. We'll see how much respect your Pokémon will have for you after I beat you." Kaoru threw the Ball. "Pidgey, go." The Poké Ball opened, releasing the bird.

"Go, Charmander." Charmander ran at Kaoru's Pidgey.

"Pidgey, whirlwind." The bird flapped its wings rapidly, causing a build up of air around Arod's Charmander, throwing it into a tree. The lizard got to its feet shakily.

"Ember, Charmander." The Pokémon released fire at the Pidgey, enveloping it. The Pidgey fell to the ground, exhausted. Kaoru returned it to its Poké Ball.

"Fine. Squirtle, it's your turn. Bubble that Charmander." A small turtle appeared from the Poké Ball, and sent a stream of bubbles toward the lizard, which was caused it to fall down.

"Return, Charmander. Pika, thundershock." Pika leaped from Arod's shoulder and sent electric power coursing to the Squirtle. The electricity stunned it.

"This isn't over, Arod! Return, Squirtle." The Squirtle was returned to it's Poké Ball. "Beedrill!" The Beedrill appeared from it's Poké Ball.

"Pika, return." Arod called. "Caterpie, show your strength." Arod's new Pokémon appeared amidst the scattered.

"You're going to face me, with that?!" Kaoru laughed. "Beedrill, twinneedle attack."

"Caterpie, string shot." Caterpie reared and shot its silk, right into the charging Beedrill. The Beedrill, blinded, flew right into a tree, and was knocked unconscious.

"What?" Kaoru growled. "Beedrill, return. I won't forget this, Arod Ishikawa. This isn't over between us." Kaoru disappeared into the bushes.

"Well, that was easy. Way to go, Caterpie." The bug turned its head to Arod before starting to glow. "It's evolving!" Arod and Pika watched as Caterpie changed shape. As the light faded, Arod stared at a different Pokémon. He flipped open the Pokedex.

"_Metapod, the Cocoon Pokémon. It's encased in a hard body while it waits to evolve into Butterfree_."

"Metapod, return!" Arod returned his new Metapod to its Poké Ball. "Come on, Pika. Let's see if we can't find the others." Arod sets off into the forest, hoping to find Yamato and Ai again.

"Hmm, I wonder where the boys ran off to Growlithe," Ai said while stretching. She had followed Growlithe off of the path and found a large stream. With the tall grass, trees, and water, it seemed like the perfect place to find different types of Pokémon.  
Patting Growlithe on the head she unzipped her red bag and pulled out a small stick about the length of her hand. Unfolding it and locking the bits, it turned into a fishing rod. Sitting down at the riverbank; Growlithe sat down beside her. Patting his fluffy head she smiled, "You're more patient then I am." After waiting a few minutes without a nibble Ai sighed, leaned back, and pulled her purple headband down over her eyes. "A short snooze never hurt anyone," she muttered, letting the warmth of the sun send her off to sleep.

What must have been twenty or so minutes later the rod jerking out of her hands awakened her. Diving forward she was able to keep her hands on it, but when she pulled back on the rod, suddenly the string snapped. "How does Mom do this all day? It's so infuriating," Ai threw the fishing rod. "Ugh," she sat back down contemplated what to do next. Growlithe trotted up to her with the fishing rod in his mouth, looking ever so pleased with himself. "I didn't quite mean for this to be a game of fetch, but it's probably a better use of this thing anyways," she sighed and folded the fishing rod back up. "I'll buy more string when we hit Pewter city, I guess."

Growlithe whined and wedged his head under her hand. Patting his fur she smiled, "No worries, there are plenty of Pokémon in here, even if they aren't water types. And I need to make sure I keep a well balanced team anyways."

A Pokémon swooped down, nearly hitting Ai in the back of the head. "Hey, wait, what the?" Ai noticed the bird Pokémon was carrying something in its talons. "Growlithe, use bite. Stop that bird." Ai bolted after the bird and towards the trees. Growlithe ran ahead and jumped off a tree to gain the height to bite down on the red hat.

Pulling both the hat and Pidgey down it was tug-of-war between the two. "Let go of that, it doesn't belong to you," Ai knew that red cap had to be Yamato's. Ai swung her bag, forcing the bird to let go. The bird quickly flew away, and Growlithe held up to red cap to Ai. "A little dirty, but better then nothing," she smiled, "Good boy." Ai leaned down and scratched Growlithe behind the ears, the dog rolled onto his back so that Ai could scratch his tummy. Hearing a rustle in the leaves Growlithe instantly rolled over and crouched into position, growling all the while. "Hey, you get more than your fair share. Go Weedle," Ai let out the bug Pokémon.  
Hearing the rustling, Weedle seemed to back away. "Let's see what we have here, Weedle use string shot." Hesitating for a moment Weedle used string shot. A Rattata jumped out of the bushes and used quick attack before Weedle could even react. "Poison sting," Weedle lunged forward and stung Rattata with its horn. The small purple rat stepped back before tackling Weedle. "Weedle, use poison sting one last time," Weedle rushed forward. Rattata was hit full force and fell back passed out. Ai grabbed an empty Poké Ball from her bag and threw it at the Pokémon. The ball moved as if Rattata might escape, but after a few seconds it stopped.

"Awesome job Weedle, you just got us a Rattata!" she smiled, laying on the ground and cuddling the Weedle. Growlithe barked lightly and nudged the Poké Ball. "Yeah, probably shouldn't forget this thing, huh?" she laughed, picking up the Poké Ball and latching it onto her belt.

"Well, I guess we should go find the boys before it gets too late," Ai placed Weedle on Growlithes head and made sure that she had collected everything.  
"Aww, you two look so cute like that, lets get going," Ai smiled, practically skipping back towards the path.

"I caught a Rattata, I caught a Rattata, I've got a Growlie Weedle Psyduck and now a Rattata," she sang with Growlithe trotting faithfully behind her. "Arod! Yamato! Boys!" she shouted, realizing it must have been well over an hour since she'd last seen them. "Oh god I hope they didn't get into trouble... Can you find them Growlithe?" The fiery dog stuck his nose to the ground and sniffed the dirt path. "Hey, that's back towards Viridian," Ai pointed out, following behind Growlithe. After maybe five minutes Growlithe turned to the right and went off of the path.

Ai followed diligently, noticing that the sky was starting to turn orange. "We need to hurry Growlithe. I don't think we should be separated when night falls." Growlithe paused and stared back at Ai. "The boys don't have a loyal Pokémon to keep them safe like I do, you know." With that Growlithe continued moving forward.

Ai shook her head and smirked, following Growlithe farther into the forest. Growlithe paused and Ai bumped into him. "This is a dead end..." Growlithe just continued walking to the side. Slowly the ridge lowered until finally Ai found herself in a meadow. Growlithe then let out a loud roar and dashed forward. "Growlithe, wait!" Ai screamed running after him.  
Yamato and Piplup paused, hearing a loud roar. It was still light enough for him to see, but he couldn't see any Pokémon. Then he saw the head of Growlithe above the grass, with Weedle sitting on top. "Yamato, I found you," Ai shouted, rushing forward.

"Ai, what are you doing over here?"

"Someone has gotta keep you two boys in line, where's Arod?"

"Good question, I haven't seen him for a couple hours I think."

"Oh yeah, before I forget," Ai reached into her red duffel bag and pulled out Yamato's hat.

"What the, how did you? Thanks," he grabbed the cap and dusted it off before putting it back on grinning that he had his hat back patting it like a good friend.

"Had to chase down a Pidgey for that thing, put up a good fight too."  
"Thanks Ai,"

"Piplup." Piplup chirped in the background.

"Aww, aren't you a cutie," Ai leaned down and patted the top of Piplup's head. "We should find Arod before it gets dark." Yamato nodded, and turned to climb up the ridge. He stopped as he noticed a light at the top of the ridge.

"I could swear I heard Ai and Yamato over here, Pika."

Ai called out. "Arod! We're down here!" The light moved slightly, revealing Arod and Pika staring down at them. "We're coming up." A few minutes later, Ai and Yamato had reached the top of the ridge.

"We'd better hurry. It's after dark." Arod said. "We better set up camp here. We'll start at first light tomorrow." Arod set his pack down and pulled out a can. He pulled the top off and set it on the ground. "Charmander, Pika. Eat up." The two Pokémon started to eat happily.

Yamato glanced at them. "What is that stuff?"

"Brock's Special Pokéchow. Guaranteed to perk Pokémon up." Arod replied. Ai pulled out an identical can for Growlithe. Arod sat near his Pokémon, and fell asleep with a hand on Pika. Shortly after, Ai and Yamato followed.

Arod woke to find the sky orange. He glanced over at his friends, who were still asleep. Pika woke with a little cry and stared at Arod sleepily.

"Pika pi." ~I'm tired.~

"Charmander return." The Pokémon returned to its Poké Ball. Arod patted Pika on the head. "We need to get going. Ai, Yamato, wake up time."

"Give me five more minutes, Mom." Ai's sleepy voice rose up.

"I don't wanna go to school today, Dad." Yamato said, still half-asleep.

"Guys, you're sleeping in the middle of a forest. Wake up!" This shout jolted the two awake. "I've never met anyone as lazy as you guys." Arod sighed. "We need to get out of this forest today." The group packed their bags, and headed back to the path. They walked for a few hours.

"Are we almost there?" Ai wondered. Suddenly, the three of them fell into a hole.

"Ow." Arod said. "How'd a hole get here?"

A voice laughed. "Prepare for trouble."

"And make it double." A second voice said.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight."

Arod groaned. "Not these guys again."

Jessie appeared over the edge, holding a net containing Pika. "We'll just take this as revenge you little twerps teach you to mess with us. Bye bye, now."

Arod called out. "Pika, thundershock." Pika's thundershock failed, though.

James appeared. "We're smarter than that." Both disappeared from view, and Arod began to climb the walls of the pit. He reached the top to see Team Rocket floating away in a balloon.

"Give me Pika back!" Arod started to chase after them. Team Rocket just laughed at him, not noticing the Pidgey approaching the balloon until it ripped a hole through, and rolled down, snatching the net holding Pika. It flew back toward Arod, who instinctively knew that it was the same one he had helped. While this was going on, the balloon spiraled out of sight.

The Pidgey landed by Arod, releasing the net and freeing Pika, who climbed onto Arod's shoulder again. Arod turned to the Pidgey. "Thank you, Pidgey." The bird cooed a little, and Arod reached for a Poké Ball, the same one he used before. "You want to come with me?" The bird nodded, and pecked the Ball, which opened and enclosed the bird inside. Arod picked the Ball up.

Yamato called back to the others. "Hey, look! I can see Pewter City from here." Ai and Arod hurried up to Yamato. In the distance, they could see the buildings of Pewter City.

With new Pokémon in their hands, Arod, Ai, and Yamato have finally passed through the Viridian Forest. With Pewter City in sight, our friends realize they have just passed another challenge on their Pokémon journey.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pokémon: A New Journey**

By: AU Pokémon Project

Disclaimer: Pokémon and all related characters is the intellectual Property of Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, and The Pokémon Company. AU is the creators of Arod Ishikawa, Ai Waterflower, and Yamato Ketchum.

Chapter 3: The Stone Gray City

After passing through the Viridian Forest, Arod and Yamato prepare to challenge the Leader of the Pewter City Gym. As they do, Arod knows that Kaoru is just one step ahead of him.

"Ah, Pewter City. The home of the first Gym in our journey through Kanto. Pika, you ready to win our first badge?" Arod asked his partner, who was perched on his shoulder.

"Pika-pi." ~Oh yeah!~ Pika nodded in excitement, as Arod leaped down the hill, skidding down the slate-gray side of the cliff towards the city.

Yamato shook his head. "I get this feeling that we'll probably be here for a little while. I think that he's a little too excited. Doesn't he know that Brock's a rock type gym leader?"

Ai sighed before glaring at Yamato. "I highly doubt that he cares right now. He's ecstatic to get to the first gym. Can't you show a little more energy yourself?"

Yamato smirked. "This fight's gonna be short. Between Piplup and Bulbasaur, the battle should be over in a hurry. And if not, then Monferno will be able to pick up the slack. We should probably hurry and catch up to Arod though. Don't want him showing me up, after all."

Ai sighed as Yamato leaped down to join Arod in heading towards the city proper. "Boys. I'll never understand them. Wait up, you guys!" As Ai followed Arod and Yamato down towards the city, little did she know just what type of struggle would be waiting for them within the stone walls of the Pewter City Gym.

After about a half hour of walking around and taking in what little sites they could see, Arod, Ai, and Yamato found the Pokémon Center. Not as big as the Viridian Pokémon Center, but still quite large, the stone-gray cylindrical building seemed to embody the strength of the city. Once inside, it was quite clear that the place was busy. The beginning of the new league season had finally come.

"Wow. Looks like Brock's on a roll," Yamato commented as a younger trainer ran to the city's Nurse Joy, an injured Cyndaquil in his arms. Ai nodded in agreement, before looking at Arod with a slight bit of concern in her eyes.

"You sure that you two can handle Brock? He looks to be awfully tough right now." Arod looked at Ai with a look of confidence etched into his face.

"Brock should be easy. I'm sure that that kid just underestimated him. I'm a lot better than him. Right, Pika?" Pika nodded in agreement.

"Pi pikachu!" ~Arod's a lot better than that kid ever was or will be!~

Yamato shook his head. "Believe what you want, Arod. But before you go all storming off to the gym, shouldn't you get your Pokémon healed first?" He then proceeded to the front desk to talk to Nurse Joy.

Arod walked over immediately. "Nurse Joy, could you please heal my Pokémon?"

Ai followed closely behind, with Growlithe beside her. "And mine as well."

The nurse nodded. "Sure thing. Just give me a few minutes to get them all set for you, and you guys can get to the gym."

Arod walked over to the bench on the other side of the center, passing through the crowds of people speaking eagerly about the new league season. Running from Early May until Mid February of the next year, the Kanto League Season was the shortest season in the regions. And for good reason; its leaders were well-renowned for their sheer strength and battling toughness, but were not spread all that far apart from one another, making for a decent travel.

"Arod, are you sure that you don't want to borrow Psyduck?" Ai asked, coming over to join Arod on the bench. "So long as he doesn't have a headache he could be helpful."

Arod shook his head, noticing that Yamato was once again on the phone with his mom, who seemed ecstatic about something. "To be honest Ai, I want to do this with my own strength, not anyone else's. That way, I can say that it was fully me who did it. And unlike Yamato, I do have a name to fully make for myself and my family."

Ai sighed in disappointment and rolled her eyes. "Your choice, Arod. I swear you wear that hat just to hide your huge ego." She then stood up, just as the Pokémon Center's loudspeaker went off.

"Arod Ishikawa, Yamato Ketchum, and Ai Waterflower, your Pokémon are ready at the front desk."

Arod stood up and headed to the front desk, noticing that Yamato was there, getting his Pokémon from Nurse Joy.

"Thanks Nurse Joy. Hopefully, I'll have success against Brock today," Yamato said, bowing slightly out of respect before placing his Poké Balls on his belt just as Arod arrived at the desk.

Arod nodded in agreement as he placed his Poké Balls on his belt and Pika jumped onto his shoulder. "Ready to go, Pika? It's time to win our first badge!" Pika nodded, sparks flying from its cheeks in an energetic manner.

"Thank you Nurse Joy," Ai mumbled, quickly releasing Growlithe from his Poké Ball and following the boys.

Yamato noticed this and frowned. 'He has no idea what he's up against. Mom told me that Brock is punishing on Fire Type trainers. And if Arod thinks that he's an exception, he just fooling himself,' he thought as the group walked out of the Pokémon center.

Ai had her own thoughts running through her head. 'Arod…you're being an idiot. Yamato's Pokémon are all strong against rock-type, while Pikachu will be useless. You need to get your head out of the clouds before Brock slams it into the ground.'

About a half-hour walk through the Stone City, checking out some of the sites and crossing at Pewter's famous Slate Crossing, the trio finally arrived at the gym.

"Arod, why don't you go first? Let's see if your strategy really does work after all." Yamato said, knowing full well just how tough of a battle was coming up for both Arod and himself.

Arod simply nodded before throwing open the gym doors. "My name is Arod Ishikawa, and I am here to challenge the Gym Leader, Brock!" he exclaimed, before stepping into the hall itself. The dark, rocky walls of the gym itself seemed to be a contrast to the beauty of the exterior of the gym.

Suddenly, a voice responded. "I accept your challenge, Arod," from the shadows Brock emerged. Over the 20 years since he had started his journey with Ash, he had become a much stronger opponent, one that was easily willing to defeat challengers and utilize a solid strategy. "Are you prepared to face off with my rock-hard determination and grit? Because if you're not, you will not be successful in this battle."

Arod gulped. Brock had an aura around him, one that seemed overwhelming. As the lights of the gym came on to reveal the rock-covered battlefield, he stepped into the challenger's box.

In their seats on the sidelines, Yamato and Ai watched closely. "This won't be easy for Arod…he's already looking nervous. Not a good sign for a challenger in a Gym Battle," Yamato stated as he placed his pack upon the floor. In his mind, he subconsciously began to note the features of the battlefield, almost preparing a plan to utilize them fully.

Ai spoke up. "Arod may be in over his head here. Brock's supposed to be the toughest first gym leader in all the regions. He's got much more experience than any of the others."

Yamato nodded. "Maybe. However, if Arod plays it cool and uses everything he can correctly, he has a good shot at coming out of this just fine."

Ai turned and looked at Yamato's face. He looked relaxed, almost as if nothing in the world could bother him at the moment. "Uh-huh right. I know you had him go first so you could scope out Brock's team and the field." Yamato paused. "Arod is being headstrong."

A judge stepped into the judge's box beside the midfield line of the field, as the scoreboard lit up with Brock's picture and that of Arod. "This is an official match between Arod Ishikawa of Viridian City and Brock, the Pewter Gym leader. This will be a 2-on-2 match, with only the challenger able to make substitutions. At stake is a Kanto League Boulderbadge. You may begin when ready."

Arod nodded and grabbed a Poké Ball from his waist. "Alright. Here we go. Charmander, I choose you!" Throwing the sphere out onto the battlefield, Charmander emerged in a flash of light.

Brock smirked. "Come out now, Geodude!" The rock Pokémon emerged from its Poké Ball in a white light, calling its name out in a display of pride.

Yamato sighed. "This isn't going to last long."

Arod grinned. He had wanted a challenge like this, one that would push him to and past his current limits. "Alright, Charmander. Use Ember, now!"

The fire lizard moved forwards and to the right, using the boulders as cover. It knew in its mind subconsciously that it had to use everything around it to win this battle. Suddenly, it popped its head over the top of one boulder near the middle of the battlefield before shooting steaming hot mini-blasts of fire at the opposing Geodude.

"Geodude, dodge it and use Rock Throw!" Brock called, and Geodude obeyed. Dodging to its right, the rock Pokémon grabbed multiple stones off of the ground before throwing them at high speed towards the unsuspecting lizard, who had just finished its attack. As Charmander looked up, it was impacted by the stones, throwing it back into the boulder that was immediately behind it.

Arod gasped in shock. "Charmander, are you okay buddy?"

Charmander looked up at its master before getting back on its feet. The impact against the rock had clearly taken its toll on the fire lizard, just as the Rocks that were thrown at it had. Arod knew he had to do something, and fast.

"Charmander, see if you can close in on it and use Metal Claw!" Arod called, in a panicked tone of voice.

Yamato shook his head while watching this. "Arod's losing his composure. This won't end well. You might want to get ready to console him if this keeps up."

Ai sighed in agreement. "Can't be helped at this point. You won't need us to be there to cheer you on?"

Yamato nodded. "I know the way that Brock battles. It's a test of the trainer's willpower. He had this field specifically designed to test the trainer's willingness to think on their feet while in one of the toughest situations possible. Being under assault from a rock slide isn't an easy thing to deal with, and by testing trainers' reaction to that type of situation, Brock can gauge just how strong a trainer is. He won't hold back, and neither will I."

Ai stared at Yamato in disbelief. He had just stated the whole theory behind Brock's method, just from watching Arod's gym battle. "Do you know Brock or something?"

Yamato nodded. "Brock's a family friend of mine. I got to come over here and watch him battle from time to time with Dad. It proved to be a really good learning experience."

Meanwhile, back at the battle, Charmander closed in rapidly on Geodude with its claws glowing a metallic silver. As the lizard leaped into the air, it swiped down at Geodude quickly, striking the rock Pokémon in the face and causing some damage.

Brock smirked. "Geodude, grab Charmander and use Take Down!" Geodude obeyed, going through the pain and grabbing the surprised lizard before floating quickly towards the nearest boulder. Geodude then slammed Charmander into the rock before following up with a powerful shoulder charge into the lizard itself, causing the Pokémon to shout out in pain before collapsing as Geodude backed away.

The referee noticed this. "Charmander is unable to battle. Geodude wins!" As Charmander's picture faded on the scoreboard, Yamato began to prepare himself to face Brock.

Arod looked on in horror. "Charmander…no... You did your best, buddy. You deserve a good rest…" He returned Charmander to its Poké Ball, before placing it back on his belt solemnly.

"Pika, you ready buddy? You're the only one who can win this for us," Arod said, looking at his Pikachu with a look of false confidence on his face.

"Pika-pi-pika!" ~I'm gonna show this guy just what I'm made of!~ Pika said, before running into the arena.

"A Pikachu. You remind me of a challenger I had a long time ago, who has turned out to be one of my better friends since then. However, the results won't be the same," Brock said, staring Arod down confidently.

"Pika, use Thunderbolt now! Don't let Geodude get even close to you!" Arod called, as Pika leapton top of a boulder before firing a bolt of yellow electricity from its cheeks at the rock Pokémon. And while the bolt struck Geodude, it seemed to have little effect, if any. On the sidelines Ai let her face fall into her hands, "Doesn't he know that electric attacks are useless on rock-type Pokémon?"

"Well he does now," Yamato quipped, still watching the battle intently.

"Now, Geodude. End this with Magnitude!" Brock called out, as Geodude lifted a large slab of earth out of the stadium floor into the air. It then proceeded to float towards Pika, who was still firing its electricity at the rock type in a desperate attempt to stop the attack from hitting. Geodude swung the slab at PIka, slamming it backwards like a baseball off a bat towards a nearby rock. As Pika impacted the rock, making a sickening thud, Arod stared on in disbelief. He paid little attention to what happened next, heading into the stadium to grab Pika and rush him to the Pokémon Center.

The Referee stood up, raising his red flag. "Pikachu is unable to battle. Victory goes to the Gym Leader, Brock!"

Arod spoke quietly. "Pika! You okay, buddy? You did your best, but we just couldn't do enough." Pika opened its eyes, clearly in pain before nodding.

"Arod. You put up a good fight, but I'd suggest you train more before facing me again." Brock spoke, his voice echoing throughout the chamber.

Ai ran over to Arod quickly, and Yamato spoke. "Brock. If you think that you're done today, then you're wrong. I, Yamato Ketchum, challenge you to a Gym Battle for the Boulderbadge!"

Ai looked back at Yamato, almost in shock. There was an aura surrounding him, one of confidence and power that at least matched Brock's, if not dwarfing his. He spoke. "Ai, go with Arod and get Pika and Charmander to the Pokémon Center. Get a pair of rooms there. We're gonna be in town for a little while." Ai nodded, grabbing the stunned Arod and guiding him out of the Gym, and not once looking back. 'I hope you know what you're doing.' she thought as they ran to the Pewter City Pokémon Center.

Brock looked at Yamato with a confident, yet friendly smile on his face. "Well Yamato, how's Ash doing? I heard that he still hasn't lost to a trainer that's faced him." Taking his position in the Leader's battle box, he stood there, loose, relaxed.

Yamato smirked and nodded. "He's just as well as always, Brock. Still hasn't lost a battle in at least a year. It's ridiculous. I should be asking you how you're doing with Solidad." As he took his position in the challenger's box, he continued to grin eagerly. He had been waiting for an opportunity to go against a Gym Leader, and now his time had arrived.

Brock laughed. "We're good, Yamato. She's expecting our third kid any day now. We'll have more time to catch up later, though. You're here for a gym battle, correct?"

Yamato sharpened his focus. "Yeah. And I'm gonna win."

The referee stepped back into the referee's box, as the scoreboard changed to reflect the new battle. As Yamato's picture appeared in the challenger's side of the screen, the referee began his speech. "This is an official Kanto League Gym Battle between Yamato Ketchum from Pallet Town and Brock, the Pewter Gym Leader! This will be a 2-on-2 battle! The Challenger is the only one who can make substitutions! Contestants, you may begin when ready!"

Yamato grabbed a Poké Ball off of his belt, enlarged it, and tossed it up into the air. "Alright! To start, I choose…Bulbasaur!" As Bulbasaur emerged from its Poké Ball in a flash of white light, it looked much stronger than Brock expected.

Brock laughed. "Looks like you've trained your Pokémon a bit more than your friend did. However, that won't matter against Sudowoodo! Go!" As he tossed the Poké Ball into the arena, the mimic Pokémon appeared in the stadium in a flash of white light.

Yamato smirked. He had expected Brock to not use Geodude again after having just fought. "Bulbasaur! Relax and let it come to you!" The bulb Pokémon nodded and sat there, relaxing its muscles and awaiting Sudowoodo's charge.

Brock looked taken aback by this. Most challengers had gone aggressive, trying to take advantage of Brock's Pokémon's lower rate of speed. However, Yamato was doing something different, something that he hadn't seen in a while. "Sudowoodo, if he isn't going to come to us, we'll go to him! Use Brick Break!" Sudowoodo charged across the field, its arm raised in a position to come crashing down on Bulbasaur.

Yamato smiled. "Now's the time. Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip to grab Sudowoodo and toss it into the air!" Bulbasaur called out its name as it wrapped its vines around Sudowoodo, before throwing it up into the air with great power. "Now Bulbasaur, use Razor Leaf and hurry!"

Bulbasaur launched volley after volley of razor-sharp leaves from its bulb, right at the mimic Pokémon as it was falling towards the ground. Brock gasped. Sudowoodo was in a position where it couldn't defend itself against the large number of leaves that were fired at it, and was getting pounded by the sheer power. "No, Sudowoodo!"

Yamato smiled. "Too late, Brock." Sudowoodo then hit the ground HARD, making a small crater in the battlefield around the middle of the field. The mimic Pokémon tried to get off the ground, but its strength gave out on it, and it collapsed to the floor, knocked out.

The referee made his announcement. "Sudowoodo is unable to battle! Bulbasaur wins!"

As Brock returned Sudowoodo to its Poké Ball, he sighed. "Sudowoodo, you did great. Have a nice rest." He then turned to Yamato and smirked. "Great job. Just what I'd expect from Ash's kid. You were able to use a strategy which I hadn't seen in a while, catch me off guard, and utterly defeat my Sudowoodo. However, don't think that you'll have such good fortune with…Swampert!" As Brock called out the Pokémon's name, he tossed its Poké Ball into the air, releasing the third-stage Hoenn starter onto the battlefield with a cry.

After looking to see the scoreboard displaying Brock's Sudowoodo's image fading to black and adding Swampert, while only showing his Bulbasaur's image and having an empty box, Yamato stared at the third-stage Pokémon with a small smirk on his face. "Well, can't say that I expected to see Swampert of all Pokémon today. Oh well. No choice but to keep going. Bulbasaur, be ready! This is gonna be tough!" Bulbasaur looked back at its trainer and nodded.

"Bulbasaur-bul-bulba," the Seed Pokémon called, taking its stance in preparation to fight.

Brock started things off. "Swampert, use Muddy Water now!" Swampert opened its mouth and started spewing Brown-colored water right at Bulbasaur.

Yamato reacted quickly. "Bulbasaur, you can't let Swampert hit you! Keep moving and use the battlefield to dodge through Vine Whip!" Bulbasaur sent its vines out to the boulder on its left and wrapped them around it before pulling itself to the boulder, dodging the Muddy Water attack. "Now, use Razor Leaf!" As Yamato called out the attack, Bulbasaur launched volley after volley of razor-sharp leaves at Swampert, each traveling at a pace that was faster than the normal Razor Leaf and hitting Swampert on the mark.

"Swampert, are you okay?" Brock asked, concern written all over his face. He needn't worry, however, as Swampert stood up quickly, looking like it had barely been affected. "Good to see that you're still ready, old friend. Now, use Ice Beam, Swampert!" Swampert fired an icy blue blast of light from its mouth, straight at Bulbasaur, who looked up in horror.

"Bulbasaur! No!" Yamato called as the Seed Pokémon took a direct hit from the icy blast, sending it to the floor shivering. "Can you get up, buddy?" Bulbasaur looked up and stood up slowly, panting from the force of the attack.

"Bul…ba…bulba!" the Pokémon cried as a white light appeared around it, covering it.

Yamato looked on in awe. "What's happening? Is Bulbasaur evolving?" As the glow faded, a new Pokémon stood in Bulbasaur's place. Its bulb had opened up a bit, showing another Red bulb within it on a brown stalk. The Pokémon had gotten a bit bigger, and was clearly stronger. Yamato smirked and opened his Pokedex. "Way to go!" As his Pokédex identified the newcomer, Brock stood there impressed. Yamato's Pokedex then decided to speak.

"_Ivysaur, the Seed Pokémon. Exposure to sunlight adds to its strength. Sunlight also makes the bud on its back grow larger._"

Brock smiled. "Well, you're raising your Pokémon well, and your Bulbasaur evolved mid-battle. Are you ready for your REAL challenge?"

Yamato nodded. "You bet. How about you, Ivysaur?" Ivysaur nodded and stared across the field at its opponent. It wanted to prove to the world its strength, and this would be the place to start.

"Alright, Ivysaur, let's start things off with a Sleep Powder!" Yamato called, changing strategies on the fly. Ivysaur leaped into action, spreading the blue powder so that it covered the battlefield.

"Swampert, dig underground to dodge the powder!" Brock called, and Swampert tried to escape underground, succeeding. "Now, come up from behind Ivysaur and use Muddy Water!" Swampert erupted from the ground behind Ivysaur and prepared an attack in its mouth.

Yamato reacted swiftly. "Ivysaur, shoot a burst of Sleep Powder, and fast!" Ivysaur shot another blast of the blue powder out , hitting Swampert right in the nose and putting it to sleep.

Brock looked shocked. 'There's no way that he could have reacted to my movement that fast. It's almost like he knew what was coming!' "Swampert, you have to wake up, now!" The Mud Fish Pokémon continued to sleep, unmoving.

Yamato smirked. Now was his chance. "Ivysaur, hit Swampert with a Petal Dance attack, now!" Ivysaur launched the Sakura petals out of its bulb, and as they swirled around Ivysaur, they struck Swampert full force, doing some serious damage.

Brock looked shocked. The battle between the two Pokémon had completely reversed course since Bulbasaur evolved into Ivysaur after getting hit by Ice Beam. "Swampert, you have to wake up, and now! If you don't, we could be in trouble!" However, his pleas went unanswered, as Swampert continued to reside in dreamland.

Yamato took note of the situation. 'The battle's close. Both Ivysaur and Brock's Swampert have taken heavy damage. The next attack to hit will win the round between the two. I have to make sure that it's MY attack that seals the victory.' "Ivysaur, make some distance and charge up a full power Energy Ball! Let's go!" Ivysaur leaped away to the other side of the battlefield before concentrating and beginning to charge energy in front of itself. A Green orb began to form in Ivysaur's mouth, growing bigger and bigger by the second.

Brock kept trying. "Swampert, please, you HAVE to wake up, NOW!" Swampert finally began to respond, stirring and looking around groggily. "Way to go, Swampert! Now, charge up a full power Muddy Water attack!" Swampert began to charge the most powerful Muddy Water attack that it could muster, with the brown orb full of water forming and growing within its mouth, becoming stronger and stronger as it goes.

Yamato smirked. "Brock. Let's end this round now, with this last attack from both of our Pokémon!"

Brock nodded in agreement. "Yeah. This will be the last attack. Both of our Pokémon have taken a beating. This will be the end of the battle between them, one way or another!" Both Pokémon's attacks were about equal in size. It was a question of power now.

Yamato smirked. "I've come too far to lose now. Ivysaur, you ready?" Ivysaur growled in readiness. It was putting everything it had into this one attack.

Brock smiled at Swampert. "Come on Swampert. Let's win this, old pal!" Swampert groaned in readiness. Everything it had left was being put into this one attack as well.

Yamato stood strong and finally, the tension broke. "It's ready! Ivysaur, use Energy Ball, NOW!!!" He commanded, and Ivysaur launched its attack, with all of the energy it had left behind it, the Green Sphere of energy firing across the field, smashing anything that got in its path as it went.

Brock reacted quickly. "Swampert, here we go! Use Muddy Water NOW!!!" Swampert released the torrent of dirty water at Ivysaur, the water smashing anything that got in its way as it raced across the field.

Around the middle of the battlefield, both attacks collided, struggling against one another, each trying to push the other back. The sheer force from the struggle sent shockwaves throughout the gym, shattering more and more of the battlefield. The Energy Ball and the Muddy Water kept struggling, until slowly the torrent of water began to give way.

Brock looked on in silence. 'This was all we had. It's clear to me now that Yamato is well on his way to being an elite Pokémon Trainer like his father and mother are. He will help to lead the way for a new generation of trainers to take over for our generation. After all, it's about time that a new group of trainers took over the lead in this Pokémon World.' And with those thoughts, Ivysaur's Energy Ball smashed into Swampert, pushing it backwards and into the gym's wall, knocking it out.

The referee stood up from his hiding spot. The sheer power of the final clash had nearly destroyed the gym's battlefield. "Swampert is unable to battle! The winner of this match is the Challenger, Yamato Ketchum from Pallet Town!"

Yamato took a deep breath before exclaiming, "Finally…We did it, Ivysaur! We won!" As he leaped onto what was left of the field to congratulate his Pokémon, Brock looked on with a smile on his face. Ivysaur stood there with a grin as well, feeling great accomplishment for what he had done.

"Swampert, return. You did a great job, old friend, and you gave it everything you had. You deserve a nice long rest," Brock said as he returned the fainted Mud Fish Pokémon to its Poké Ball. He then proceeded to walk over to the celebrating Yamato and Ivysaur. "Well, you beat me, Yamato. Congratulations. Your dad was right; you do show the potential to match him, at the minimum. As a reward for your victory, you have earned this, the official Pokémon League Boulderbadge. Take this with pride." Brock then proceeded to offer Yamato the badge on his open palm.

Yamato looked at the badge with pride. "Thank you, Brock. I will take this badge with pride." He then proceeded to hold the badge up and look at it under the lights. "I won a Boulderbadge! That's one of eight!"

Brock laughed at Yamato's reaction to obtaining his badge. "You're just like your father in that way. Just like your mother, too, when she decided to try winning Gym Badges as well. Do you want to stay and get dinner?"

Yamato smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Dinner sounds good to me. I should probably call Ai and Arod first, though. They might want to join me, you know? Is it okay with you if they come along?"

Brock nodded. "That's fine. We're not in Gym Leader time now. However, Arod will need to wait on his rematch for a little while as the stadium is rebuilt from what we did to it."

Yamato turned and looked at the stadium, or what was left of it. "Wow. Energy Ball and Muddy Water sure did a number on it. I should get a picture of that."

Yamato and Brock laughed. "Come on, oh Master-in-the-making. Solidad has dinner waiting."

------PKMN: NJ------

While Yamato and Brock had been having their Gym Battle, Ai and Arod finally arrived back at the Pokémon Center. Having ran pretty much the whole way, they were grateful to get there as quickly as they did. Growlithe barked upon entering to get the Nurse's attention.

"Nurse Joy, could you please heal my Pikachu and my Charmander? They're badly hurt," Arod explained when he got to the front desk.

Nurse Joy nodded. "That's fine with me, Arod. They'll need some rest, but I'll gladly do so."

"Thank you." With his Pokémon safely under Nurse Joy's care, Arod and Ai went over to a booth by the windows looking over Pewter City. They sat there quietly, both reflecting on how Arod's battle had gone horribly wrong from the start. "I got pounded, Ai. How did I let that happen?"

"Well, Arod, You need to train more, and harder. Charmander did some damage to his Geodude, you just have to strategize more next time," Ai said, trying her best to cheer Arod up. "I just wonder how we can get around some of Brock's strengths."

Arod looked up at her with a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "I need to train more? But where? And what do you mean get around some of Brock's strengths?"

Ai spoke up again. "I really don't know for sure. I mean, Pikachu's an electric type so he really should sit it out. However, I think that your Metapod may be the key. Did you know that Butterfree learn Confusion?"

Arod looked at Ai with wide eyes. "I can't believe I forgot that. If I had remembered that, I could have beaten him."

Suddenly, the loudspeaker rang. "Would Arod Ishikawa and Ai Waterflower please report to the front desk to receive a phone call please? Thank you."

Ai stood up and patted Arod on the shoulder. "Arod, if we can get your Metapod to evolve into a Butterfree, I think you'll be able to beat Brock. Come on, moping isn't going to help you get your first gym badge."

Arod nodded, and they headed down to the front desk, where Yamato was on the video-screen for the phone. Ai spoke first. "How'd it go?"

Yamato smirked and took out his badge case, opening it and turning it around to reveal his brand new Boulderbadge. "What did you expect? I am me, after all."

Brock's voice came over the phone. "Quit being such a jerk and just invite them over here already!"

Yamato laughed and spoke again. "Alright, alright. Ai, Arod, Brock wants to know if you want to come to his house for dinner with him and his wife. It's free, and it's probably better than what's at the Pokémon Center."

Arod nodded. "Sounds good to me. Who am I to turn down free food? You coming too, Ai?"

Ai smiled. "Uh, sure. We'll be over in a bit."

"Alright. We'll see you guys when you get here, I guess. We've got a funny thing to show you guys. And Arod, after we're done with dinner, you, Ai, and I are starting your training."

Arod gulped. "That's fine with me. I need to get stronger."

Yamato nodded. "Alright. Ja ne."

Arod hung up the phone, just to see Nurse Joy come out with his Pokémon fully healed. "Here you go, Arod. There weren't any serious injuries, but you should really be a bit more careful when you battle."

Arod nodded. "If everything goes according to plan, I think I'll be fine. But first, to train and get some food."

Ai smiled. 'Well at least he's still optimistic,' she thought, as they left the Pokémon Center to head to Brock's house.

------PKMN: NJ------

After returning from Brock's house, where they had a great dinner and a good time laughing at the sheer destruction caused by Ivysaur's Energy Ball clashing with Swampert's Muddy Water, Arod, Ai, and Yamato were getting ready to sleep. But while Arod and Ai may have been able to get to sleep quickly, for Yamato, that wasn't the case.

'That battle with Brock was tough, but definitely worth it. I feel like I got pushed harder in that one battle than I had ever been by Dad when he and I had practice battles. But if Brock was that tough, then how tough are the other gyms going to be?' Yamato then got out of bed, silently slipped his shoes on, grabbed his Poké Balls and jacket, and quietly tried to sneak out of the room.

However, Yamato wasn't able to get away as easily as he thought. Arod was known to be a notoriously light sleeper; due to this, he woke up when Yamato opened the door to leave. "Where the hell is he off to?" He asked himself, before sitting up. "Perhaps I should follow, just to see what's going on. Who knows, he could be getting himself into trouble." With that decision, he got out of bed and quickly got dressed, before leaving the room to follow. On his way out the door, though, he decided to get Ai before he went.

Arod knocked on Ai's door. "Ai. Ai. Wake up, Ai." Arod spoke, hoping she could hear him through the door. Luckily, Ai answered the door, wearing her pajama pants and a nightshirt.

"Arod? What's going on?" Ai asked, while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes the whole way.

"Yamato just got up and left for some reason. I'm curious as to where he went. Up to come find out?" Arod asked.

Ai's eyes widened. "Well, maybe if we did, we could find out just what he does to have his Pokémon become so strong. Let me get my coat."

After Ai got her coat, Arod and Ai proceeded to follow Yamato. Eventually, after about 15 minutes of walking, they went by a city park, only to hear a familiar voice.

"Monferno, use Flame Wheel! Ivysaur, when it gets close, dodge it to the side!"

Ai and Arod smirked. "Found him," Ai muttered to Arod as they snuck into the park grounds. Being careful to not break any branches that would give away their presence, they found Monferno using Flame Wheel repeatedly, in an attempt to not only increase the power of the move, but to also increase Ivysaur's speed and agility.

"This is how he trains?! He trains late at night?" Ai whispered to herself.

"It makes sense; by training like this, he teaches his Pokémon to rely more on all of their senses, and not just on sight. It's smart, but risky." Arod explained, understanding the preparation that Yamato is going through.

"Nice job you guys, you get to take a break. Now then, Piplup, keep using Bubblebeam to try to hit Pidgey. And Pidgey, keep using Quick Attack to dodge. We want Quick Attack to be effortless, if not your standard level of movement." Yamato spoke, telling his two remaining Pokémon their instructions. And as they went to work, Yamato then turned to Monferno and Ivysaur. "Now, you two, reverse places. We have plenty of work to do. Brock was really tough. And if he was that tough, I can just imagine how tough the next Gym Leader will be. Ivysaur, use Razor Leaf on Monferno. Monferno, wait until the last possible second and dodge!" Yamato commanded, not sounding too harsh, but knowing what he wants to have happen.

"Well, this explains how he got strong enough to match Brock's Swampert and defeat it." Ai muttered, just before Arod pushed her to the dirt. "What was that for?"

Arod put his finger to her lips, telling her to be quiet. "Did you not notice the stray Razor Leafs that have been heading over here? We need to be careful!"

Yamato looked in their general direction before speaking. "You know, you guys can come out. I heard someone hitting the dirt, so I know you're there."

Arod and Ai's faces paled. 'Great. Busted,' they both thought as they slowly stepped out of the bushes and into plain sight.

Yamato shook his head. "You know, if you wanted to join me, you could have just asked, instead of sneaking around."

Ai spoke up first. "We need help getting Arod ready for tomorrow, and you're out here at this hour training yourself? What are you thinking, Yamato?"

Yamato smirked. "Well, if Arod needs help, let's get started already. The sooner he beats Brock, the sooner we can get going."

Arod nervously grabbed Metapod's Poké Ball. "Alright...Metapod, I choose you!" Metapod appeared in a flash of light in front of them all.

"You need to evolve Metapod, right?" Yamato said, looking at them with his arms crossed, inquisitively. "Well then, let's get started. Pidgey and Piplup are done with their training for tonight, so they'll be up first. Your Metapod will evolve before you know it."

Arod and Ai gulped. 'He has NO idea what he's in for,' Ai said, having witnessed one of Yamato's training sessions while they were in the Viridian Forest. 'I only hope it's worth the effort.'

------PKMN: NJ------

The next morning came quickly, and at the Pokémon Center, Ai, Arod, and Yamato emerged from the building with their Pokémon fully healed.

"Well, that was a good training session, wasn't it guys?" Yamato asked, his arms behind his head as they started to walk towards the Pewter City Gym for Arod's rematch. They had been in the park until 4:30 am that morning, training Arod's Pokémon along with Yamato and Ai's Pokémon to the fullest extent that they could, while also having fun while going at it. And the rewards were damn worth it; Ai's Weedle had become a Kakuna, and her Rattata had become a Raticate. And as for Arod? He had gotten the key to what he hoped would be his victory over Brock.

"Yeah. I'd say that it was worth it, even if it makes us more tired during the day." Ai said, yawning as she did so.

"Arod. Do well today, man. That training we put in for you last night was long, but it'll be worth it. And the look on Nurse Joy's face when we asked her to heal our Pokémon at 6:00 this morning was priceless!" Yamato said, laughing as he remembered the look on her face.

"Yamato, you're going to the battle to right?" Ai asked, looking at him hopefully.

Yamato shook his head. "No, I'm gonna swing by the Pewter Pokémon Mart and pick up some more supplies. I went through the last of my Potions last night."

Arod nodded. "Understandable. We'll see you after I get my badge."

Yamato nodded and walked off in the direction of the Pokémon Mart. Meanwhile, Ai and Arod continued walking towards the Pewter City Gym. After about 30 minutes of walking, they finally arrived out front, where Brock was waiting.

"Well, ready to battle again, Arod?" Brock asked upon their entrance to the main gym building again, where the field had been repaired fully. "I've been waiting for you all morning thus far."

Arod nodded before stepping into the challenger's box once again. "I'm ready. And this time, Brock, I'm going to win." He pulled a Poké Ball off of his belt, enlarged it, and pointed it right at Brock. "The better question is, are you ready to face me?"

Brock laughed. "Good to hear I didn't completely crush your spirit, kid. Well, let's get started."

The referee for the league stepped into the ring. "This is an official Pokémon League Gym Battle between Arod Ishikawa of Viridian City and Brock, the Pewter Gym Leader! Both competitors will use 2 Pokémon each! Only the Challenger is allowed to switch Pokémon! Begin when you're ready, gentlemen!"

Ai looked over the field as the scoreboard for the gym lit up with both sides' pictures. 'Arod, you'd better win this. After all that training we went through I don't see how you couldn't.' Ai patted Growlithe on his head as they waited for the battle to start.

Brock made the first selection. "I choose you, Geodude!" The rock Pokémon appeared in a flash of light and with a cry, pounding its fists together. As it hovered in front of Brock, Arod made his selection known.

"I choose you, Butterfree!" As he threw the Poké Ball containing the Butterfly Pokémon up into the air, his secret weapon appeared in a flash of light. Fluttering its wings, the Blue Butterfly took to the skies within the gym.

"Now, Geodude, use Rock Throw!" Brock ordered, and the rock Pokémon obeyed quickly, chucking rock after rock at Butterfree. However, Arod was prepared for this.

"Butterfree, dodge and then use Confusion!"

As Butterfree dodged out of the way at the last second, Brock noticed a pattern. 'This style of battle. It almost seems like I'm facing a duplicate of Yamato from yesterday!' However, before he could issue a command for Geodude to avoid the Psychic blast, Geodude was already caught in Butterfree's Confusion field.

"Now, slam it around, Butterfree, via Confusion!"

"No way!" Brock cried. However, he was too late. Geodude began to get tossed all over the battlefield, hitting the ground multiple times, in addition to the multiple boulders it got tossed into. By the time the Confusion attack ended, Geodude was knocked out.

"Geodude is unable to battle! Butterfree wins!" The Referee called, as Brock solemnly returned his Geodude to its Poké Ball.

"You did a great job, Geodude. Get some rest," Brock said, putting the Poké Ball for Geodude back on his belt. "You did a great job, but your progress ends here! I'll admit, I'm impressed by how much you improved over a day, but you're going to lose to my final Pokémon! Go, Steelix!" Brock called, tossing the Poké Ball out into the arena. In a flash of light, the Giant metal snake appeared, letting loose a mighty roar.

Yamato chose then to join Ai in the stands. "Looks like Arod's forced Brock to use his big gun." Ai looked over to see Yamato in the stands to her right and behind her.

"What the hell took you?" she demanded, causing Yamato to wince and hold his ears.

"Sorry. Like I said, I had to get more potions. I got them, and I came pretty much straight here from there. Looks like Arod's in for a struggle, though."

Ai looked back at the field worried. "Yeah. Steelix looks strong."

Yamato spoke up. "He just has to play things correctly. So long as he doesn't lose his head, Arod should be fine."

At this moment, Arod decided to attack Steelix differently. "Butterfree, you did a great job. However, I want to do something different to deal with Steelix. Return!" Upon Butterfree's return to its Poké Ball, Arod pulled another Poké Ball off of his belt. "Come on out, Charmander! You're the one to beat him!"

The Fire lizard emerged from its Poké Ball in a flash of light, before landing on top of a nearby boulder.

Brock smirked. "This should be easy. Steelix, use Earthquake!" As Steelix went to unleash an Earthquake on Charmander, Arod reacted.

"Charmander, jump into the air and use Flamethrower!" Charmander did just as Arod commanded, leaping into the air before releasing a stream of powerful flames at Steelix's face. As the flames impacted, causing Steelix to scream out in pain, Brock looked on in horror.

'How the hell did he jump in strength this much in this short a time?' Brock thought. "Steelix, get up and use Iron Tail on that lizard!" Steelix growled angrily and sung its tail, as the tail glowed a bright silver light. By the time Arod saw what was happening, he was too late to react, and Charmander got hit, knocking it to the ground.

"Charmander, are you okay?" Arod asked, looking on in concern. Charmander struggled to get to its feet.

"Char…mander…Char…" ~I'm…fine…I think…~ the Fire Lizard stated as it suddenly started to glow.

"Alright, Evolution time!" Arod exclaimed, as Charmander finished its evolution into Charmeleon. "A Charmeleon!" Arod flipped open his Pokédex.

"_Charmeleon, the Flame Pokémon. When it swings it's tail, the temperature of the air is raised to unbearable levels. It uses its sharp claws to destroy it's opponents._"

Brock shook his head at this. "Another one that evolves mid-battle, under stressful conditions. You guys really are something special. Now, Steelix! Attack with Rock Slide!" As Steelix went to execute the attack, Arod reacted faster than he had all battle.

"Charmeleon, use the rocks as if they were stepping stones to get in Steelix's face!" Charmeleon reacted, jumping from rock to rock as if they were stones on a river. "Now, use Flamethrower, and keep up the heat!" Arod commanded, as Charmeleon got right in front of Steelix. The Fire Lizard proceeded to breath another extended stream of white-hot flames at Steelix, hitting Steelix for major damage.

"Steelix!" Brock said, almost in disbelief, as his proud Pokémon fell to the ground, heavily damaged. As Charmeleon landed, Arod prepared to give it another command.

"Now, Charmeleon! End the battle with another Flamethrower!" As Charmeleon sent out another stream of fire at Steelix, blasting it in the face, causing Steelix to scream in agony before falling silent, knocked out.

"Steelix is unable to battle! The winner of this match is the challenger, Arod Ishikawa of Viridian City!" the Referee called out, as the second and final Pokémon image on Brock's side of the scoreboard faded out to black.

"Steelix, return. You did a great job, and gave it your all. That's all I can ask of you," Brock said, returning Steelix before walking over to congratulate Arod. As he walked over, Ai and Yamato walked down from the stands to congratulate Arod.

"Great job, Arod!" Ai said, as she gave Arod a hug. Meanwhile, Yamato laughed at Arod's face.

"Dude, you look like a tomato. Anyways, congratulations on beating Brock," Yamato said while standing there, away from the thrilled Ai.

"Of course, you have to throw in the insult." Ai said, glaring at Yamato.

"Sorry, not my style. What are you getting all happy for, anyway? It's not like you beat Brock yet." Yamato replied, looking at Ai with a teasing look on his face, just as Brock walked over.

"I don't need a shiny piece of metal to tell me I'm a good trainer, besides I'm not training to take on the Elite Four, so it would be pretty pointless," Ai pointed out while Brock towered over her.

"Arod, congratulations on winning your first badge. You really earned it. Now, as proof of your defeating me, take this, the Official Pokémon League Boulderbadge!" Brock said, handing Arod his badge.

"Thank you, Brock. Pika, see this? It's our first badge! We got a Boulderbadge!" Arod said as Pika jumped onto his shoulder.

"Pi pikachu!" ~We did it!~

------PKMN: NJ------

"Your next destination is Cerulean City, on the other side of Mount Moon," Brock said as Ai, Arod, and Yamato all stood on the edge of Pewter City. With their Pokémon fully healed, and their supplies fully stocked, the three heroes looked all set to go.

"Thanks, Brock. I'll make sure to let you know when we get to Mount Moon," Yamato said, shaking Brock's hand as they prepared to depart.

"And I'll make sure that these two keep themselves in line, Brock," Ai said, giving Brock a hug.

"We'll be sure to come by and visit you again, Brock," Arod said, shaking Brock's hand.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Ai, come with me. I need to grab something for you." The three trainers paused and looked at each other.

"Okay." She followed quickly behind Brock with Growlithe trotting along beside them.

"Solidad would have killed me if I'd forgotten," he stated as they arrived at his house.

"Forgotten what?"

"She made sandwiches for everyone, and I actually have some Pokémon food for you guys as well. Ai, I did have a question I've been wanting to ask you, though." Brock paused, nervous. "Are you Misty's daughter?"

Ai's entire body tensed, "So what if I am?"

"I used to travel with her back in the day. Just do me a favor and let her know that Solidad and I-well, we never had any hard feelings. We'd love to hear from her."

Taking the sandwiches and shoving them in her side bag, Ai muttered, "I don't talk to her, but if I see her in Cerulean I'll let her know."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just don't want to keep the guys waiting. See you later Brock!"

"Just let me know when you're in town next, and I'll be sure to have rooms ready for you. Good luck on your journey." Brock said as Ai started to rush back. Growlithe paused for a moment, still staring at Brock, "Take good care of her," and with a pat on the head Growlithe was running after his master.

"So what was that about, was Brock trying to hit on you?" Yamato asked, chuckling to himself.

"Eww. No, he just gave me some food that his wife made. I guess since I'm the girl he assumed I was in charge of feeding the two of you. Let's get going, we're wasting daylight," Ai smiled, and the heroes began to walk towards Mount Moon, and the next stop on their journey.

Having won his first gym battle, Arod and his friends are one step closer to the Pokémon League. What adventures await our heroes as their Pokémon journey continues?


	4. Chapter 4

**Pokémon: A New Journey**

BY: AU Pokémon Project

Pokémon and all related characters are the intellectual Property of Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, and The Pokémon Company. All original characters are the property of the AU Pokémon Project Team.

Chapter Four: Road through a Crater

With his first badge in his grasp, Arod and the others head for Cerulean City to challenge the Cerulean Gym. However, in order to reach Cerulean City, the group must first pass through Mt. Moon.

"Pika, thunderbolt attack!" The electric attack hits the other trainer's Rattata and flings it back. It tries to rise, but it falls back down. The other trainer calls back his Rattata.

"You're good. I need to train more." The trainer shook Arod's hand and left. Arod turned to Yamato.

"How long before we reach Mt. Moon?"

Yamato looked at the map he carried. "I have absolutely no idea." Arod took the map from him. "I don't even know where we are."

Ai glared at him. "We're lost? How did that happen? You're in charge of directions!"

Arod leered at the map quizzically before he found where they were. "We're going in the right direction. There's a Pokémon Center a few miles from here and to the right of it is the entrance to Mount Moon."

Arod handed the map back to Yamato who wore an annoyed frown upon his features having been corrected. Yamato thought about the next Gym Battle. The Cerulean Gym was home to water-type trainers. Trainers like Misty. Misty was another family friend of his parents who had traveled with Yamato's dad, Ash, during their first journey. Ash had told Yamato that Misty was a tough trainer and that her daughters had taken up their mother's footsteps. Yamato wasn't worried though. Already he had the type of Pokémon he needed to emerge the victor for the Cascadebadge. Ivysaur was one of them. Any water attacks made by the Cerulean trainers would be minimal to non effective. Arod wouldn't have a hard time either, provided he kept Charmeleon on the sidelines and chose different Pokémon.

"We had better get to a town or the Pokémon Center very soon. I'm hungry," complained Ai as her stomach rumbled loudly. The group haven't eaten anything since they had left Pewter City yesterday.

"We should be near a city or town soon Ai. You did remember to save some of food that Brock and his wife made right?" Yamato asked. Ai shook her head. Yamato reached into his bag and handed Ai a sandwich.

"Thanks," Ai said before she began eating.

"Not a problem," Yamato said.

"Well, guys I have some good news. I see a village up ahead," Arod said. "We can rest there before we reach Mount Moon.

Yamato noticed a sigh of relief sweep over Ai's features. He began to suspect that she was nervous about the upcoming Gym battle in Cerulean City. Arod's head snapped over toward the left when he heard someone approaching. He didn't like the look of whom he saw coming.

He addressed them with disrespect as he had done previously. "Oh, if it isn't the weaklings!" Kaoru sneered. "Off to Cerulean City to get pounded on, I see."

"Kaoru," Arod began. "We don't have time for your ego trip. Do us a favor and scat."

Kaoru's face turned vile. "Or what? Is that a challenge I hear? I've been training since the last time you beat me with luck. This time won't like the last time. I've caught some powerful Pokémon since then!"

"I really don't have time right now Kaoru!" Arod said.

"As I thought. You're scared. I don't blame you though. Once you see how I raised my Pokémon, you'd be shaking."

"We've seen how you raised them," Ai snapped. "You treat them with so much disrespect it isn't even funny!"

"Hmph! That's what that one guy said before he battled me." Kaoru didn't care to remember what happened yesterday shortly after he left Pewter City. That battle was decided before it even began.

_ "I'm on my way to become the strongest Pokémon master and I'm going to crush anyone who stands in my way!"_

_ "Is that right?" The man's Kirlia leered defiantly at Kaoru. _

_ "Kirlia!"_

_ "Yes I know baby. He won't get far. You can sit this one out." He looked towards Kaoru again. "So are you still going to crush me?"_

_ "Yes! I challenge you to a battle. I'll show you just how mighty I am!" The man merely looked at Kaoru. "What are you staring at!"_

_ "Nothing. Listen after we're done would you like to eat with me? It tends to get lonely traveling by my lonesome."_

_ "I don't have time for weaklings. Pidgeotto, stand by for battle!" The Pokéball opened and a large bird emerged from within._

_ The man only shook his head and laughed. "Get em Pidgey." A tiny bird emerged from within ready and able to battle._

_ Kaoru laughed. "Your Pidgey doesn't stand a chance! Pidgeotto, use gust on it!" Pidgeotto quickly flapped its wings and a strong gust of wind shot forth._

_ The man only gave one command at this. "Pidgey, Brave Bird." The tiny bird Pokémon shot forth into the sky and in that same instant, dove down as it glowed with a blue aura. Breaking through the gust of wind, the Pokémon tackled Pidgeotto square in the chest._

_ Shocked, Kaoru extend his Pokéball and the unconscious Pidgeotto returned to it's Pokéball._

_ "Did you like how brave my Pidgey was?" the man asked as the tiny bird landed before his feet._

_ "There's no way Pidgey can learn Brave Bird in it's 1__st__ form!"_

_ "On the contrary, Pidgey can inherit the knowledge of the move from a parent that knows Brave Bird. And as you may or may not know Brave Bird deals recoil damage. My Pidgey is a little weak right now so if I were you I'd bring out something stronger."_

_ "Don't you dare mock me!" Kaoru looked at his Pokéball. "You oughta be ashamed of yourself, beaten by a weak Pidgey!"_

_ "If you don't want it give it to me," the man said._

_ "You wish! Squirtle, stand by for battle!" The Squirtle emerged from its ball at the ready. The man's eyes widened with delight. "Hey a water Pokémon. Now this will be fun! Pidgey return, go Firic!" To Kaoru's horror, a Blaziken emerged. He knew that Squirtle had the disadvantage in terms of speed and agility but if he played this right, he should be able to win. After all, Blaziken was a fire/fighting type._

_ "Squirtle, water gun attack!"_

_ "Blaziken, detect and after that Sky Uppercut!" Blaziken stared at the stream of water coming towards him and at the last second, dodged then shot towards the Squirtle. Blaziken jumped high in the air with Squirtle's chin above the fist of the Blaziken. Squirtle landed hard on the soil as both Pokémon landed._

_ "SHORYU-KEN!" cried the man. Blaziken bellowed in unison with its master. Finally the man and his Blaziken ceased their laugh and the man said; "What happened? Weren't you going to crush me now?"_

_ Kaoru could not believe his eyes. Suddenly the man trailed off topic and into another random one._

_ "Hey, what do you think a steel evolution of Eevee would look like if there was one?"_

_ "You think I care about that! Squirtle return! Beedrill go!"_

Kaoru shut out the same result from his mind. He didn't bother to ask the man his name nor did he care. As Arod readied himself, Kaoru said; "On second thought, I think I'll save your pounding for later. My Pokémon need rest after all. Later losers!"

With that, Kaoru was off. As the gang watched Kaoru disappear from view, Ai said, "What was that all about? He looked a little shaken before he decided to battle you, Arod."

"I don't know. Probably ran into a strong trainer I suppose. Anyways let's get moving." The three continued their walk down towards the village. As they came nearer, they could smell the scent of food in the air.

"I smell something good!" cried Yamato who started to sprint.

"Hey, wait for us!" cried Ai as she started after him. Arod soon followed. They reached the village in about two minutes. The houses were made of either brick or logs and Yamato was fascinated at the number of Pokémon outside of their Pokéballs. They played joyfully beside their trainers and helped them do a number of things such as washing, cooking, and other household choirs.

"I think we can sleep here tonight, then find our way to Mount Moon," Arod said with gladness. A few villagers with their Pokémon walked up to greet their visitors.

"Hi, welcome to our village. I'm Angela and this is my Zigzagoon Zaggy." The girl was about the same height as Yamato, had purple hair, and had on jeans and wore a short sleeved shirt. Arod checked his Pokédex and was answered with a quick description.

_ "Zigzagoon, the Tiny Raccoon Pokémon. It is interested in everything which is why it walks in zigzags. It is very good at finding things."_

"Maybe I can have it find lost money laying around," joked Arod as he closed his Pokédex.

"Actually people have been known to do that. One guy is a self made millionaire by using his Zigzagoon to find money everywhere." The group gasped. "You guys look like you're starving," she added.

"Yeah we are." Ai said rubbing her belly.

"Ok, I got some food cooking at home. There's enough for all three of you so don't be shy!"

"Don't worry we won't!" Yamato said with a chuckle. After about half an hour of eating the three were now sitting in the girl's living room.

"I'm sorry to tell you guys this, but the way to Mount Moon is north not south."

"You mean we've been going the wrong way this entire time!" cried Ai as Yamato cringed, knowing that he was in for it with Ai. The girl nodded.

"Yes. But don't feel stupid or anything. You guys aren't the first trainers to do this."

"Anyways," Yamato said hoping to quickly change the topic, "How long have you had your Pokémon?"

"I've had Zaggy for a year and Magmar for three years. I call her Maggy, she seems to like that name."

"Magmar."

Ai popped open her Pokédex and the description was immediate.

_ "Magmar, the Spitfire Pokémon. It strongly dislikes cold places so it will spit fire and ignite the area to make it suitable for itself. In battle, it will blow intensely hot flames to intimidate it's opponent."_

"That explains why it's almost like a sauna in here," Arod said.

"Oh no. Her body heats up the area for me. Maggy and I are alike. We can't stand cold. We are very close Maggy and I." Suddenly there was loud boom outside. "What was that?"

The group ran outside to find the source of the problem. Outside, Team Rocket members Jessie and James were sucking up the villagers' Pokémon and storing them in a sack.

"Not them again!" Arod stated aloud.

Jessie noticed the group. "It's those twerps!"

"Do you guys know these people?" Angela questioned Yamato.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves." James called out.

Jessie began their motto. "To protect the world from devestation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight."

"What are you doing with all of those Pokémon?" Arod called out the the two Team Rocket members.

"These villagers keep their Pokémon outside of their Pokéballs, allowing us to make easy captures. Your Pokémon will be next."

"I won't allow it!" shouted Angela. "Maggy, use flamethrower on that balloon!"

"Ivysaur, use vine whip to grab the save and save the Pokémon!" Ivysaur immediately did as it was told. Its vines wrapped around the opening of the sack then brought it back toward the village much to the chagrin of Team Rocket.

"You twerps how dare you!" cried James. They never noticed the flames ignite the hot air, causing it to explode."

"We will get you for this!" they cried. "Team Rocket's blasting off again!" And with a small glint, they were gone. The villagers hurried to embrace their Pokémon which brought smiles to the group.

"These villagers really love their Pokémon," Ai stated.

"Yep. Perhaps we should leave here as soon as we can. Team Rocket seems to be everywhere we go. They may come back as long as we are here. We don't want to become a burden to you guys," Yamato said regretfully.

"You guys are always welcome here. And it isn't you guys at all, it's Team Rocket."

"Thanks."

The three friends packed their bags and we soon off toward Mount Moon.

"Remember, the Pokémon Center is about a day's walk ahead. And trainers are waiting inside and out to battle you!" Angela called as she waved them off.

About half a day had passed since the three had left the village. Just as Angela had said, trainers were waiting to battle any trainers they came across. Yamato and Arod had virtually no problem eliminating their competitors while Ai watched from the sidelines cheering on her friends. Arod's Pidgey had evolved into Pidgeotto during one tough battle, helping Arod to barely win a match. There was no question in the group's mind, the competition would become stronger from here on out. They hadn't stopped for any breaks save for bathroom and food and only allowed themselves an hour's rest. The plan in mind was to make it to the Pokémon Center, rest up there, then tackle Mount Moon. Throughout the entire trip, Ai silently wished that they could skip the Cerulean Gym altogether. The thought of being torn between cheering for her mother and her sister or her friends didn't sit well with her.

"Ai you haven't said a word all day. What's wrong?" Arod inquired.

Ai took a minute to respond. "It's nothing. I'm only thinking that's all."

"About what?"

"The next gym match after Cerulean City," lied Ai.

"Dad told me about Lt. Surge. He uses a Raichu to battle. Arod your Pikachu shouldn't have a problem with it when it learns Agility. Surge evolved his Pikachu as soon as he got it so it missed out learning this important move."

"That's nice to know," Arod said. Pikachu said it's name in agreement to its master.

"With my Ivysaur, Raichu's attacks will barely have any effect. Right now let's concentrate on getting the Cascadebadge."

"You guys seem set on Cerulean City," Ai said hiding the disappointment in her voice.

"Of course why wouldn't we be?" Yamato said. Ai didn't answer but shook her head. Arod looked down the hill they had come across and spotted the Pokémon Center ahead. "Hey guys we made it! The Pokémon Center is right down there! Let's go before I get more tired than I already am!"

The three moved quickly, but they didn't run. They were too famished for that. About half a mile there, they spotted a man eating lunch beside his Pokémon. It was green and white and had red horns on it's head. The man fed his Pokémon and then looked up. A smile appeared on his face at the sight of new travelers. He waved them down and laughed almost like a child at play. He wore a black and blue hoody with a Pokéball symbol at the hood and a pair of white khakis. From where Arod could see, he looked to be about the same build as Yamato.

"He's waving us down. Do any of you know him?" Arod asked.

"No, I don't. I prefer not to talk to strangers, guys. Besides, it's kinda creepy that he just waves us down out of the blue like that." Ai replied to Arod's question.

"I don't know," Yamato said. "He doesn't seem to be a threat to me. Let's scope him out and see what he's like."

The three slowly but cautiously walked toward him. After numerous episodes with Team Rocket, they didn't want to deal with anymore surprises.

"Greetings you guys. My Pokémon and I were going to Mount Moon after we had our fill. You guys wanna rest awhile with me? Oh I see you're staring at my Kirlia. Go ahead you can scan her."

Which was what Arod promptly did. He removed his Pokédex from his pocket and flipped it open.

_ "Kirlia, the Emotion Pokémon. Kirlia is able to sense the emotions of it's trainer. It also has the power to create a rip between dimensions and see into the future."_

"Pretty impressive huh? My Kirlia has made me very happy over the time we've spent together."

"Kirlia!" it said as its trainer embraced her in a tight hug. Suddenly, the man gasped.

"Oh my word! How rude am I? The name's Kuki Yuy. It's a pleasure to meet you all. And as you know this is Kirlia, or as I call her, Attina. Isn't it a great name for a great Pokémon?"

The group didn't say a word for a moment. Then, Arod answered. "Yes, it is. I'm Arod, this is Ai, and this is Yamato."

Kuki shot up and shook the hands of all three. "So you guys are on your way to Mount Moon huh? I'll join you."

"Wait a minute! You shouldn't just invite yourself like that. How do you know that we didn't want to go by ourselves?" Arod said.

"I didn't until you told me. Besides, Mount Moon is treacherous. With my Kirlia with us, we can spot Trainers and, through their emotions, their intentions. That way, you can decide rather or not you want to battle. Let's get some rest at the Pokémon Center and then we'll be on our way."

Ai shrugged. "He has got a point there," she said. "If we get sighted by one more trainer I'm going to scream."

"I'm not," Yamato said. "All this battling is good for my Pokémon. Our Pidgey's have evolved after all."

"That's good," Kuki said. "The last trainer that was here didn't like my Pidgey after we Brave Birded his Pidgeotto."

Arod's eyes narrowed. "What trainer was that, if you don't mind?"

"Well," Kuki started. "He didn't seem like the type to treat his Pokémon with respect. Plus, he said that he was going to crush anyone who got into his way of becoming the strongest trainer."

"Sounds like you ran into Kaoru," Arod said with a hint of disdain. "He only cares for strong Pokémon and disregards anything, and anyone, otherwise."

"He didn't fight like a strong trainer to me. Anyways enough chat, time for us to head to the Pokémon Center."

"Kir, Kirlia!"

"Yes I know Kirlia. We will be joining our new friends to tackle Mount Moon. Oh yeah," he turned to the other three. "I almost forgot to mention that there are trainers inside Mount Moon. I know the entire way through so we won't get lost."

"That's great," Arod said, slightly annoyed.

"Glad to have aboard," Yamato said, a bit enthusiastically.

"I suppose it's better to have someone who knows the way through then trusting a map," Ai said, glaring at Yamato, who just shrugged.

"Indeed it is. Come and let's be on our way. I'm sure my Kirlia and your Pikachu will get along just fine." Kuki looked to see Kirlia chatting happily with Arod's Pikachu. Soon Kuki began to leave the group behind.

"So what do you guys think?" Yamato asked.

"Very energetic but we should be cautious around him," Ai said. The group were soon following Kuki down to the Pokémon Center. It didn't take long to reach it. Kuki stopped at the entrance and leered at the entrance to Mount Moon on the right-hand side. He turned to the group, ignoring the rest of the people going in and out of the Pokémon Center.

"Well guys choice time. We can either rest here for about an hour or we can be brave and go through without rest. Which will it be?"

"I think that we should rest here first," Ai said without a moment's hesitation.

"I concur. Our Pokémon need healing after the battles we've fought," Yamato said.

"Ok, I'll wait for you guys out here. My Kirlia seems a bit leery about you guys anyways."

"Leery? Why?" Yamato inquired.

"You guys act very cautious around me. I can assure you I'm as harmless as a Magikarp."

"Kirlia Kir," the Kirlia said taking her master's hand.

"See?"

Arod only groaned as he walked inside the Pokémon Center, followed by Ai and soon Yamato. Inside the center people were conversing with one another talking about their battles, their victories and such like. Some of them had one badge like Yamato and Arod, and Arod felt slightly overwhelmed by the number of people within. Yamato felt excitement course through him upon seeing the number of trainers within as they walked up towards the front desk. Like the previous Pokémon Centers, there was a Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy helped people with their Pokémon just as her cousins before her years ago had done. Arod turned to Yamato with a thought in mind.

"Kuki's Kirlia doesn't seem too fond of us either," Arod said. "I didn't want to let Kuki know that I could understand what his Kirlia was saying to us."

"What, that we thought Kuki seems out of place?" Ai asked.

"Yeah. She was saying her master is a good person and 'how dare we prejudge her master?' I can assure you that she senses our emotions of caution around him, hence the Kirlia's outburst."

"I think that was directed at the two of you but that's just me," Yamato said as they neared the front desk. Nurse Joy cupped her hands together and smiled with eyes wide.

"Hello! Would you like your Pokémon healed?"

"Yes please," Ai said. Arod looked down at his Pikachu which was now tugging at his pant leg. "I know, Pika. You're about to get what you want." Pika said it's name in delight. "You're welcome, Pika, and you definitely deserve it." He looked at Nurse Joy. "I would like to have my Pikachu get a massage, please."

"Ok. Let me get all of your names and we'll just take your Pokémon back here." Yamato and Arod gave her their Pokémon inside of their Pokéballs while Arod's Pikachu hopped on metal table to be carried off to the massage room.

"Good choice Arod," Yamato said. "With Pika at full strength you'll have no problem at Cerulean Gym. He's definitely going to love the massage too."

Abruptly Kuki burst into the center, pushed past Yamato and Arod and ordered Kirlia to be massaged in the massage room. Nurse Joy took down his name, and Kuki sat on the couch to wait for his beloved Kirlia. He noticed Arod giving him a weird look.

"My Kirlia said that it was a good idea for it to get a massage. Your Pikachu apparently told her so."

Arod didn't respond. It only took a few moments for their Pokémon to be healed. Their names were called and the group approached the front desk to received their newly healed Pokémon. As Yamato placed his Pokéballs back onto his belt Ai said; "Since you know your way through Mount Moon, are there any shortcuts?"

"No," Kuki said flatly. "We have to go straight through. Plus there are trainers in there waiting for people like us. Zubats and Geodudes are common in the cave and most will attack us if disturbed from either their resting, mating, or just depending on their mood. So a word of wisdom, keep some Pokémon out of their Pokéballs for this trip."

Yamato decided to take Kuki up on his advice. So he released Ivysaur from its Pokéball. At that moment, a nurse came back with Pika and Kirlia smiling and glad of their massages. Kuki scooped up Kirlia and rubbed his cheek against its. Pika hopped back onto Arod's shoulder. Ai released her Growlithe from its Pokéball and it snuggled against Ai's leg, glad of its release. She said; "If we're going to get going we better go now. It'll be night time soon."

"Agreed. Let's head out," Kuki said as he made his way toward the exit followed by his Kirlia and soon after Yamato, followed by Arod and Ai. The entrance to Mount Moon was about a thirty second walk away from the Pokémon Center. Save for the light which illuminated the entrance, the cave was dark.

"The first ways inside is dark but as we go deeper inside, we'll be able to see a bit," Kuki said as the gang walked inside. "Kirlia, Flash."

Kirlia obeyed her master. Her eyes flashed and immediately light illuminated the cave. Ai gasped when she beheld the cave from the inside. She had heard stories from people but she never thought she'd see it first hand. Jagged entrances, steep cliffs, rivers and paths leading to various places.

"It's like a maze in here," she said.

"Yeah I know," Kuki said. "Many have gotten lost in here and had to turn back. Over the years people have gone so far as to climb over it or take the long way to Cerulean City. Mount Moon has served as a means of determination to achieve the common goal of becoming a great Pokémon trainer. Maps have been formed and given to trainers here in the Kanto Region, but it only serves as a way of getting through. It's the Pokémon and the obstacles within you have to worry about."

"Not a problem," Yamato said with confidence. "The four of us can take this cave."

"Ok. Let's get started then."

Arod walked up to Kuki with a few questions in mind. "Are you going to the Pokémon League as well Kuki?"

He nodded. "Yep. I started my journey days before you guys with the team I bread. Kirlia's a real big help to me."

"Kirlia Kir, Kirlia!" ~Yes. I adore my master very much!~

"I can see that Kirlia," responded Arod. Kuki stared at him wide eyed.

"You can understand her?" he asked amazed.

"I've been able to understand Pokémon language for awhile now," he said.

"That's pretty impressive. You could go far in the Pokémon world with a talent like that."

"I even had him translate what my Pokémon say sometimes," Ai smiled.

Kuki's eyes narrowed. "That's a little creepy. You agree with me, Kirlia?"

"Kirlia lia!" ~100% master!~

Arod groaned. He knew that Kirlia would disagree with very little of what her master said.

"Pika Pi Pika." ~That Kirlia's a whipped Pokémon, isn't she?~

"Yep, she is, Pika," Arod said keeping his voice low. As the gang walked on, they came across a nest of aggressive Zubat, just as Kuki had predicted. With a loud cry the Zubat leave their nests to attack. The Zubat beat their wings in the faces of the trainers. Yamato ordered Ivysaur forward and Arod had Pikachu aid him. Ai sent out Growlithe to help out as well. Kuki however stayed back and watched.

"Ivysaur, use Vine Whip now!"

Ivysaur's vines quickly emerged and took down several Zubats trying for the group. Arod commanded Pikachu to use Thundershock on more of them and, because they were flying type Pokémon, they easily fell prey to the attack. Ai commanded Growlithe to use Flamethrower on the remaining Zubat which began to flee seeing how strong the trainers were.

After the battle, Kuki clapped his hands and said; "Well done guys. Very well done indeed."

"Pi Pikachu! Pika!" ~Kuki didn't do anything!~

"I'm inclined to agree. You stood there and did nothing the entire time!"

Kuki merely rubbed his head. "Yeah, how silly of me! Well enough chit chat, lets press on. If we stay in here any long, even more hoards will attack us. Zubat are very annoying. I'm glad we didn't ran into any Geodude yet but watch your step just to be sure we don't. Magnitude can be pretty nasty." Kuki and Kirlia pushed through the group and continued forward.

Ai said to Yamato: "I don't think I'm going to like this guy Kuki. He's a bit of an oddball."

"I'm with you on that one," Arod said, and he started forward, sighing. He took two steps before tripping over a rock. "That hurt." The others froze as a Geodude rose up. "This just goes from bad to worse, doesn't it?"

"I think he's mad at you," Ai stated, as Arod reached for his Poké Balls.

"Butterfree, I choose you!" Arod threw Butterfree's Poké Ball, revealing the butterfly Pokémon. "Butterfree, Sleep Powder." As the blue powder poured over the rampaging Geodude, it slowly closed its eyes. "Now's my chance." Arod threw an empty Poké Ball at the rock and watched as it was drawn inside the ball. The light on the ball glowed red, and the ball itself shook as the trapped Geodude tried to escape. A few seconds later, the light went out and the ball ceased shaking.

"That was great, Arod." Yamato called out to his friend as Arod picked up his new companion. As Arod recalled his Butterfree, Yamato thought to himself. _"I really wonder why Kuki didn't bother to help us out in that Zubat attack, though. He's stated that he's also on his way to the Pokémon league, so I'm thinking he stayed back to see how strong our Pokémon were. It's the only logical explanation."_

Yamato decided that it may be a good idea to hide some of his potential from this trainer and he was going to tell his friends the same regardless of how difficult it would be at the moment. He heard Kuki say, "I wish there were trainers in here. Then I could see some real action." With those words in mind, Yamato decided to keep a close eye on Kuki. Ai asked Kuki: "So how old are you anyways and where are you from?"

"Me? I'm from Hoenn. I came here by ship because I wanted to start my journey from the very beginning. I'm also fifteen years old."

Ai was now wide eyed. "Why so late? People normally start around thirteen at the latest."

"I was doing other things as well. Plus I wanted to start late to begin with. I figured if I learned as much as possible first, I would have a swell time collecting badges and winning my way to the Pokémon League. When I fought Brock I learned he was no push over. I used Flareon and Raichu against him."

"Flareon and Raichu!" Arod said. "How did you win then? Brock punished fire-type trainers like there was no tomorrow! Myself included!"

"I'm aware of that. Having a certain type of Pokémon gives you no advantage. It's knowledge. Raichu can learn Iron Tail which is super effective against Rock and Ground type Pokémon. Fire and Electric type Pokémon are not entirely helpless against their opposing types. Kirlia is my strongest Pokémon and I wanted my other Pokémon to be just as strong as she is. That was why I gave myself an extreme handy cap against. Almost cost me the match it did."

"So you send your Pokémon against Pokémon who have type advantage?" Ai said.

Kuki nodded. "The majority of the time, yes. After those battles are done we go and heal at the Pokémon Center. Then we eat and rest. By this method-oh, but I'm telling you all my secrets, so I'll stop."

"No! Tell us," Ai implored. Kuki only kept silent and listened to his stomach rumble.

"I'll tell you after we eat. I don't remember my last meal."

"Kir…Kirlia." ~It's okay, Master. We'll find something for you.~

Abruptly Kuki yelled in gladness. He could see the exit and sprinted towards it. "Come on. Let's go! Cerulean City awaits!"

The group followed reluctantly after Kuki. It was clear to Yamato that Kuki's behavior was a mask to hide how strong of a trainer he was. A exchanged look between the other two proved that his friends knew it, too. Yamato sensed a kind of respectable rivalry inside of the trainer, and as they neared the exit and onto Cerulean City, he knew he would see, first-hand, how strong Kuki really was, and his strategies in battling.

Having passed through Mt. Moon, and found an enigmatic new friend in Kuki Yuy, Arod and his friends now look forward to their next challenge on their quest to become Pokémon Masters.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pokémon: A New Journey**

AU Pokémon Project

Pokémon and all related characters are the intellectual Property of Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, and The Pokémon Company. All original characters are the property of the AU Pokémon Project Team.

Chapter 5: Beauties of Cerulean

Having made their way through the treacherous Mt. Moon, Arod and his friends are greeted with the sight of Cerulean City. Excited by the prospect of their next Gym battle, Arod and Yamato hurry onward, ignoring Ai's downtrodden look.

"Why don't we hang back? I was hoping to catch a few Pokémon, or at least train a bit. You guys hardly let me see any action in there." She patted Growlithe on his head and walked towards the tall grass outside of Mt. Moon's entrance.

"Well that's a change of pace," stated Yamato, following with his Ivysaur in tow.

"Kir-Kir." ~She's stalling~Kuki's Kirlia stated, staying away from the grass. Arod paused but didn't say anything.

Away from the group, Yamato was training with his Pidgey, trying to get it to learn Aerial Ace. "Come on, Pidgey. You're coming out of your dive a bit late! Try pulling up just a little bit sooner, okay buddy?" Yamato stated, wearing a target on his back for Pidgey to aim at while training.

"Pid-Pidgey," the bird cried, soaring up into the air once more to make another pass. As it did so, Yamato began to run across the plain, running in a straight line to try to encourage Pidgey to pick up its speed.

"Pidgey, Aerial Ace, go for it!" he called, his black jacket fluttering in the wind as he ran. The tiny bird Pokémon began to show a white aura of air flowing around it, as it increased its speed, pulling out of its Dive to begin its attack. As Pidgey quickly caught up to him, Yamato failed to notice the upcoming drop in the ground.

"Argh!" Yamato called, falling forwards as he tripped from the edge of the drop. Pidgey's aura increased in brightness and strength, as it vanished from sight, quickly reappearing high in the air. As he face-planted into the dirt, Yamato looked up into the sky and saw PIdgey reappear.

"Oww…Way to go, Pidgey! You learned Aerial Ace!" As Pidgey swooped down from the sky with a proud cry, a Psychic Bolt soared right past Yamato's head, hitting the bird Pokémon straight in the chest.

"Pidgey!" Yamato said, running over to check on his fallen Pokémon, before turning around to see what fired the attack. "…Abra and Kadabra? What are you doing here?" he said, before shaking his head. "It doesn't matter…Kadabra, did you fire that Psychic bolt at my Pidgey?"

"Kadabra…" the Psychic Pokémon spoke, raising its spoon to indicate the real culprit, pointing at Abra.

"Abra? Why'd you do that?" Yamato spoke, barely taking a step towards Abra before having another Psychic bolt shot his way from Abra.

"That's a focused Confusion blast…" Yamato muttered to himself, before noticing Pidgey flying by his side. "Well, this Abra's got a pretty cool talent…Pidgey, ready to see if we can catch it?"

The bird Pokémon nodded, before quickly soaring in the direction of the fierce Psychic-type. "Pidgey, try an Aerial Ace!" The bird Pokémon glowed with its white aura, flashing out of sight briefly before reappearing right in front of the Psi Pokémon, hitting it hard and knocking it back.

"AbbbbbRA!" The Pokémon called, unleashing another burst of highly-focused Psychic Energy right at the Bird Pokémon, who spiraled out of the way to dodge before hitting Abra with its wings.

"Nice Wing Attack Pidgey, now it's my turn to do my job. Poké Ball, let's go!" Yamato called, throwing the Poké Ball right at the Psi Pokémon with a bit of backspin on it. The ball hit the Psi Pokémon right in the face, bouncing back a slight bit before drawing the Pokémon deep inside of the ball and slamming shut around it. Once landing on the ground, the ball began to shake, Yamato staring it down intently. After a brief period, the ball stopped shaking, and Yamato bent down to pick it up off the ground.

"Great job, Pidgey…You did great!" Yamato said, as Pidgey landed on the ground.

"Pidgey…" the Bird Pokémon spoke, just before it began to shine with a bright light. As it grew, getting bigger with its wings growing wider, Yamato stared on in awe.

"Way to go…" Yamato whispered, as the Bird Pokémon stopped shining and spread its wings dramatically. "Awesome…"

"Pidgeo!" Yamato's new Pidgeotto cried, flapping its wings dramatically before it preened itself.

Yamato grinned. "Way to go, Pidgeotto…now, Return!" He called, returning his newly evolved Pokémon to its ball and walking back towards where the others were. He couldn't wait to show just what he had gotten now.

While she didn't catch anything, Ai spent a lot of time training her Pokémon. Even her Kakuna had gotten stronger, although she found it annoyingly difficult to try and level it up. "Well, at least you know tackle," she said to the Poké Ball, kissing it before sliding it back onto her belt.

She began to reach for Raticate when Arod piped up, "Ai, we should be heading back, and I think your Pokémon are well worn."

Ai sighed, and nodded, "Just trying to get some practice in, I have no intention of falling behind you two."

"Three," said Kuki.

Ai nodded, "Well, I won't know if I'm behind or ahead of you, until I see you battle."

"It's getting late." He dug his hands into his white khaki pants, and Ai followed the boys as they headed to Cerulean.

Arod followed Yamato inside the Pokémon Center, Pika sitting on his shoulder. Yamato smiled as he saw the pair enter the Center. Arod glanced at his friend.

"What's so funny, Yamato?"

Yamato shook his head. "Nothing. You just remind me of my father like that."

Arod laughed in response. "That's something I never thought I'd hear. Speaking of home, I should call my mom and tell her how I'm doing. She's probably worried sick."

"Yeah, I should probably see how my parents are doing." Yamato responded. "I'm getting worried about Ai, though." As he said this, Ai came through the door.

"Hey, sorry if, I dunno..." Ai quietly called out.

Arod tried to calm her. "It's no big deal. You needed some space, so we gave you some. Yamato, I'll call my mom while you and Ai see if you can find a place for us to sleep here."

"You got it. Come on, Ai. Let's see if we can find Nurse Joy around here." As Yamato led Ai away, Arod started dialing his house in Viridian City. After two rings, a familiar voice answered.

"Hello, Ishikawa residence."

"Hi, Mom. It's me, Arod."

A visual of Kaiyo appeared on the monitor. "Arod, sweetie. Where are you calling from?"

"The Pokémon Center in Cerulean City. I just made it."

"Oh, that's wonderful. I'm just getting ready to go out, though." Kaiyo smiled. "I'm sorry, Arod."

"It's no problem." Yamato and Ai, with Growlithe tagging along behind her, appeared from behind the corner. "I have to go anyway. I just wanted to call and let you know how I was doing."

Kaiyo nodded. "Okay, Arod. Be careful out there." The monitor blanked out as Kaiyo hung up.

"Nurse Joy said we could stay here tonight." Ai appeared calmer.

"That's good news." Arod replied. "I'm done with the phone, Yamato. You can use it. I'm going to see if Nurse Joy'll fix up my Pokémon."

Ai nodded. "I'll go with you."

Arod stretched as he switched places with Yamato. "Come on, Pika. Let's get you and the others fixed up." Kuki followed, carrying Kirlia, "I need to heal my Pokémon as well."

"Pika pika pikachu." ~I'm so tired, I could sleep for a week.~

Arod laughed. "So could I, Pika." Arod headed toward the front desk as Yamato dialed his home number.

After a few rings, the phone was picked up. "Hi there. You've reached the Ketchum residence."

Yamato didn't recognize the voice. "Um, who are you?"

The voice on the other end shot back. "Who am I? I think the question is who are you?"

"I asked first."

"Yeah, but you also called us. So, you have to answer first."

"I don't think that's how it works."

The voice on the other end laughed. "I'm hurt you don't recognize me, Mr. Yamato Ketchum!"

It finally dawned on Yamato who was on the other end. "You have to kidding me. Why are you answering my parents' phone, Miss Ayumi Tamaki?"

The monitor showed a young girl with black hair. "You've always been a little too serious, Yamato." Ayumi laughed. "I should know, since we've been friend since we were little."

"Yeah, but you've always been the wild one, Ayumi." Yamato glanced behind him to see Arod and Ai heading in his direction, Pika right behind them. "Oh, I want to introduce my new friends to you."

Ayumi pretended to be hurt. "I thought I was your only friend." Ayumi quickly laughed when she saw Yamato's worried expression. "I'm just kidding."

"Hey, Yamato." Arod's voice came from over Yamato's left shoulder.

"Who's that?" Ai's voice came over his other.

"Arod, Ai, meet Ayumi Tamaki." Ayumi waved at them through the monitor. "Ayumi, meet Arod and Ai. I've known Ayumi since we were young. Oh, Ayumi. Why are you answering my parents' phone, anyway?"

Ayumi giggled. "Well, I was closest. Your mother said she wanted to tell you something. I'll go get her." Ayumi vanished off the screen.

Arod looked at Ai. "Ayumi's just as crazy as you."

Ai sighed, "Whatever, I'm going to go see if my Pokémon are fully healed. With that Ai stormed off.

Yamato looked at Arod. "I think you hurt her feelings."

Arod nodded. "I'll apologize when she calms down a bit."

Yamato opened his mouth to speak, but Dawn chose that moment to appear on the phone's screen. "Yamato! I heard you had called." Dawn appeared flushed.

"Mom, are you alright? You look sick or something."

"Oh, I'm not sick. Quite the opposite, actually. Something wonderful has happened."

"What are you talking about, Mom?"

Dawn smiled. "Well, I'm pregnant!"

Yamato shrugged. "Well, that's not...Wait. What did you say?"

Dawn grinned. "I'm pregnant, Yamato."

Yamato's jaw dropped. His hand stiffened, causing the phone to slide out of his grasp and fall to the floor. Arod grabbed his friend before he slid out of the chair. He reached over and pushed Yamato's mouth closed before Yamato could drool on himself. It was so silent, Arod actually heard Pika breathing.

Yamato slowly recovered. He grabbed the phone and crashed into the bottom of the table the phone was sitting on. "OW! Son of a-"

"Yamato Ketchum!" Dawn's voice cut off Yamato's. "Don't you dare finish that sentence, young man!"

Yamato managed to recover enough to use the phone. "When did this happen?"

"Well, you know your father. He just can't help himself."

"OK. That was way more information than I needed to know!" Arod and Yamato simultaneously shouted.

Dawn laughed. "Sorry, boys. It just happened." Dawn looked away from the screen for a brief second, then returned her gaze back to the phone. "I need to finish preparing dinner, Yamato. Stay safe out there." The monitor went blank as she hung up.

"Hey, what's going on, you both look real pale," asked Kuki as he walked over with Ai.

"My mom is apparently pregnant," stated Yamato as he slowly hung up the phone.

"Oh, no," said Ai, staring straight past Yamato, like someone she had no interest in seeing.

"Hey," said Yamato, his voice filled with earnest anger.

"I'm heading out," she muttered, backing up and nearly tripping over Growlithe.

"Ai, is that you?" asked a brunette as she headed towards them. It sounded as if Ai literally growled as the young woman approached. The girl's brown hair was held back with a white headband. She was notably older than them, looking to be nearly eighteen. "Ai, who are these boys you're traveling with?" She ran a hand through her hair and smiled at them.

"Don't worry about it Nami, we aren't staying here long."

"Well you guys should stay at home, Mom is really angry you know. You haven't called once since you left, and you didn't even give her a proper goodbye." Ai just glared at her sister, not saying a word.

"So you're Ai's sister, then?" asked Kuki.

"Well I'm certainly not her mother," she smiled, jokingly tugging down on his hood.

"Kir-Kirlia," Kuki's Kirlia looked testy as she shifted from one green foot to the other. ~This girl's getting on my nerves.~

"Come on, I bet Mom has completely destroyed the kitchen by this point."

"We were going to stay here."

"Oh come on, don't your friends deserve to sleep on a real mattress rather then a cot? Surely you can stand your family for a night or two."

"Fine, lets go then."

"What's going on?" asked Arod as Nami led the group from the PokéCenter.

"Just don't worry about it, I just can't wait till we get out of here" Ai kept her gaze low, walking from memory while she thought things over in her head.

Yamato gave Arod a quizzical look but Arod just shrugged his shoulders and trudged on. Up ahead Kuki and Nami were conversing about something or another, and Nami kept laughing.

"You're kidding me," said Arod as they walked to the house aligned with the Cerulean gym.

"What, didn't Ai tell you her last name? She's Ai Waterflower, our mother is the leader of the Cerulean Gym, Misty." The three boys stared at her in disbelief.

"How could you not tell us that?" asked Yamato, feeling slightly hurt. Sure, they hadn't known much about each other, but to leave out a huge piece of information like that just didn't sit right with him.

"I didn't think it mattered, or that it aught to. We aren't on speaking terms anyways." "Why?" asked Arod, curious.

"Because, she's a selfish brat who can't think of anyone but herself. Honestly, Ai, how could you leave without even saying goodbye? Mom was crushed." Ai went pale but didn't respond. She could tell by their looks that her friends were judging her, just like Nami wanted them to. "And what have you accomplished? Anything?" Nami stood with her hands on her hips.

"Don't antagonize me Nami. If you, or her, were open with me, I wouldn't be on this journey."

"Oh shut up," said Nami, literally flipping her hair in Ai's face as she walked onward into the household.

"Hey Mom!" shouted Nami as she swung open the large door, "Ai's in town!" Ai winced as she heard the sound of her mom running down the staircase.

"It really is you." Misty ran outside towards her daughter. She hugged her tightly. "I was so worried," she admitted, before shaking her daughter. "How could you not call? I just came home to a note!"

"You would have tried to stop me."

"You bet I would have stopped you! You're only twelve years old, you have no idea what you're getting into!"

Looking from Ai to her mother, Arod could tell that they were related. Both had the same red hair, although Ai was notably darker. The two even dressed similarly, in shorts and black jackets over their shirts. Misty sighed, "I'm sorry, you can all come in. There should be enough food for everyone, and we have more then enough rooms.

"Is Aunt Daisy still staying here?" asked Ai.

"Yeah, I don't think she plans on ever leaving," Misty smiled, leading them all into the house.

"Holy," said Kuki, and both Yamato and Arod nodded in agreement. It was even larger then Yamato's house. The large entryway had a staircase that led up to the second-floor balcony, where Nami was standing.

"If you boys will follow me, I'll get you set up in some rooms."

"Pika-Pi," said Pika to Growlithe before following his master up the stairs. Growlithe whined slightly and then followed Ai into the kitchen.

"So what were they saying?" asked Kuki under his breath to Arod.

"Pika thinks Nami seems nice, but Growlithe disagrees."

"Well yeah, he is Ai's Pokémon after all," stated Yamato, and the others nodded in agreement.

"Kir-kir."

"I don't think your Kirlia likes her that much either."

Kuki patted her on the head. "I wonder why? Although you shouldn't form an opinion on day one on anyone."

"Kir-li," she huffed and turned her head.

"What'd she say?"

"You're too... nice, to put it kindly."

"Hurry up boys, I want to give you a tour before dinner. Lord knows that Ai won't."

"Hey Aunt Daisy," said Ai after knocking lightly on the open doorway to the kitchen.

"If I didn't live here she would have blown up the kitchen by- hey, Ai," said the blond woman in passing and then paused. "It's been awhile," she said, "did you find anything?"

"One of the boys I'm traveling with is the son of Ash Ketchum, but I don't have any real clues left."

"Well, that's good. Your mother won't be happy though."

Ai laughed and walked over. "Understatement of the world. You want some help?"

"Yeah, your mom was trying to fry chicken."

"Good thing you're still here."

"Yeah, I walked in as she was dumping in enough oil to burn the kitchen down. She's always been a tomboy, your mother. If It hadn't been for that Brock character, I suspect she would have starved to death out there."

"I met him. The boys got their first badges from him actually. He's still running Pewter Gym." Ai grabbed a paper-towel and started scrubbing down the counter-top which had vegetable oil spilled all over it.

"He wasn't any help?"

"No, just said that he wasn't angry at Mom, but I couldn't get anything out of him."

"Wait. You're traveling with boys?" asked Daisy as she tied back her blond hair.

"Arod and Yamato for awhile now, and the boy Kuki led us through Mt. Moon."

"You really are just like your mother," Daisy laughed. Ai just rolled her eyes. Aunt Daisy had been living with them since Ai was born, and had always compared Ai to her mother. At first it was the hair, then the attachment to Pokémon, and now it was the people she traveled with. Her mom acted as if it was an annoyance, but Daisy was the one who always kept the house running smoothly. Without her, Ai and Nami would have probably killed one another. "Ai, why don't you go spend some time with your mother?" Ai sighed in response. "Think of it as pumping her for information, then. Your mother cried when she found that note, you know. You owe her."

Ai bowed her head and left the kitchen. She was greeted by Growlithe, who knew better than to enter the kitchen. Aunt Daisy claimed that he would get fur in the food, which had only happened once when the two of them were still young. The two had tried to bake a cake. Ai smiled to herself at the memory. "Let's find Mom." He led her straight to her mother, who was relaxing in the indoor pool.

"Feel free to jump in. The water's nice," said Misty. Before either of them could stop him, Growlithe jumped into the pool. "Well there goes the filter," Misty muttered.

"Hey, just because he isn't a water-type Pokémon doesn't mean he can't enjoy the occasional swim," Ai laughed, taking off her shoes and socks.

"Your bathing-suit is still in the shower room." Ai got changed into her bikini and dived into the deep end of the pool. When she reached the surface, Growlithe had already doggy-paddled over to her. The two swam over to Misty, who was treading water as Azumarill and Azurill splashed nearby.

"So she finally gave birth?" asked Ai. When she had left, her mother's Azumarill had been overdue.

"Yeah, twins. I let Nami have the other one, it's already a Marill." Growlithe swam over to the baby Azurill and pushed the water Pokémon up onto his head with his nose. The baby bounced on her tail before hopping up and diving into the water.

"I'm sorry I left how I did..."

"Don't worry about it," said Misty, patting the head of Azumarill, "You did what you felt you had to. I can't fault you for that." Ai smiled, glad that her mom at least understood her reasoning. "You still should have called, though." Her mom said, swimming over to the ladder.

"I know that, but I-I'm sorry, okay? I'll call as often as I can from now on."

Misty climbed out of the pool and tied her hair up with a red hair-tie. "So have you caught any new Pokémon?"

Ai climbed out of the pool to grab her Poké Balls. "Only two new ones but you'll be shocked by one of them. I've done a lot better with Psyduck, little duck has been real helpful. He almost always listens now." Misty's eyebrows went up at that. Her daughter's Psyduck had been bred from her own, who still didn't listen half of the time in battles. "I should have let him out for a swim anyways." Ai realized as she let Psyduck out of her Poké Ball. The small yellow duck waddled immediately into the pool with Growlithe. Ai smiled to herself as she opened the other two Poké Balls in front of her mother. It wasn't until Kakuna said "Ka-Kun," that Misty stepped back, looking horrified.

"Why, on earth, do you have, a bug?" she asked.

"Because a Beedrill will be a real help, and he's a good Pokémon."

"Eww," said Misty in disdain.

"Ugh, well, do you at least like Raticate?" she asked, feeling annoyed. It's not as if a Pokémon could help it's type, and saying things like that couldn't be good for his self-esteem.  
"Rat, Raticate!"

"See, now this I like. It's not a water-type, but still a powerhouse and fluffy to boot."

Ai reached down and picked up Kakuna and held him close. "Don't listen to her, I think you're cuddly too."

"Ka-kun!" Ai laughed as the hard shelled Pokémon wiggled in response.

"Well, you four have fun, I'm going to go help Daisy. Watch for Azurill though, the baby isn't a great swimmer yet." With that Misty went inside. For the next half hour Ai sat by the pool and watched as Raticate, Growlithe, and Psyduck swam. She held onto Kakuna and occasionally poured a little water on his shell, which he seemed to like.

"So this is where you've been hiding," said Nami as she stepped over. Behind her were the three boys.

"Yeah, Mom and I were talking," she explained, standing up.

"You should have come for your friends after you were done, it's bad manners."

"We can't all be prim and proper like you Nami," Ai retorted, returning all but Growlithe to their Poké Balls. "Come on Growlithe, lets towel off before dinner." Growlithe climbed up the steps to the pool and shook himself dry next to Nami.

"Ugh you disgusting mutt!" Nami shouted as the dog trotted off, obviously proud of himself.

"Now that wasn't very nice," said Ai as she dried her hair with a towel

"Are you ever going to train that thing?" Ai just ignored her sister as she finished drying off herself, and then Growlithe.

"I'll go see if dinner's ready," Nami stated, "and get a change of clothes."

"Because water ruins an outfit." Her sister muttered, meeting Nami's glare with one of her own. After a moment Nami turned and stormed off.

"What's with the two of you?" asked Yamato, thoroughly confused. The two of them were nasty to each other, and throughout the tour Nami had only bad things to say about her younger sister.

"You shouldn't treat family like that," stated Kuki in the background.

Ai scoffed and stood. "I'm going to get changed, you three can wait here. I'll be right back." Growlithe waited behind with the three of them.

"I wish I knew what was going on. I feel like there's a bomb about to go off, and I'd rather not accidentally light the fuse," said Arod.

"Pika-pi." ~I need a swim.~

"You can swim after we eat, Pika."

"Gr-growl Growlithe growl." Arod listened but didn't repeat this time. Growlithe said something about Nami being evil, but that was nonsense. Just because the two sisters didn't get along didn't mean that one was evil.

"Come on, dinner has to be ready by now," said Ai, having changed from her swimsuit back into her regular clothes. The three followed her into the dining room. Ai, Arod, and Yamato hung up their jackets on the wall before sitting at the large table.

"Feel free to dig in," said Daisy. She had changed from her cooking clothes into a pink dress, and her blond hair was tied back.

"Oh, how rude of me." She stood up. "I'm Ai's aunt, Daisy. I'm actually another one of the Cerulean Gym leaders."

Misty scoffed, "I'd hardly call you a Gym leader. Last time I left town, I returned to find you handing out badges and flowers at the entrance."

"Well I don't like forcing my Pokémon to fight, and they don't like it either," Daisy huffed, sitting back down in her seat.

Misty rolled her eyes. "Sit down and eat, Nami should be down soon."

"Come on, I hope you guys like fried chicken," said Daisy.

"We should at least introduce ourselves, my name is Arod, and this is Pika," Arod said as Pika climbed up onto his head.

"My name's Yamato." Yamato reached across the table and shook the hands of both Daisy and Misty before sitting down.

"My name is Kuki Yuy and this is my Kirlia named Attina."

The four of them dug into the feast of fried chicken, potatoes, corn on the cob, and macaroni salad. Twenty minutes into dinner, Nami came down wearing a low cut blouse and a ridiculously short skirt. Ai glared at her sister but didn't say a word as she sat next to Arod and across the table from Kuki and crossed her legs, placing the napkin on her lap. Ai noticed with disgust it covered more of her thighs than the skirt. "So you boys are all traveling with our little Ai?" Nami asked, grabbing a drumstick. "How illicit."

"I'm not you, Nami." Ai spat, trying to control her rage.

"Just like your mother though, traveling the world and such," said Aunt Daisy. Ai tried not to look too annoyed, noticing her mothers' beaming smile.

"You spend too much time in the sun though, that mudskin will leave you with cancer," said Nami, referring to Ai's dark tan. She'd called it mudskin since Ai was little, and for awhile had even tried to make it Ai's nickname.

"Oh shush Nami, not all girls can be preoccupied with chasing boys. It's good of Ai to have a life of her own," said Daisy. Ai smiled. Her aunt knew how much Ai hated that nickname.

Nami just pushed back her hair with one hand and smiled, shrugging slightly. "But sleeping with boys..."

"Excuse me, who said I was sleeping with them?" said Ai, standing up abruptly. "I have my own sleeping bag, in case you forgot. I'm not a whore."

"Ai, sit, and Nami, shut it." said Misty from the head of the table. "You two bickering is one thing I haven't missed," she admitted, "and I won't stand for it now. Both of you, apologize."

"I'm sorry, but hanging out with boys really doesn't help your image," Nami stated, giving a false smile.

"And I'm sorry that my having a life has left you so bitter."

Misty sighed and placed her head in her hands. "Please, for me, just be civil." With that Misty got up to take care of her plate.

"I just want you to be safe, sis." said Nami before getting up. Daisy followed soon after, leaving just the four at the table.

"So, that's your sister." said Arod with a a smile.

"You two don't get along well. Why is that?" asked Kuki, lifting Kirlia up onto his lap.

"We just disagree on a few things," Ai stated, refusing to offer any more details. It wasn't any of their business, and she could more than deal with Nami. Besides, she had no intentions of staying very long. Tomorrow, the boys would battle for their badges and they would leave. "Well, I'm going to go and get ready for bed," Ai stated before grabbing her plate.

Her bedroom was the only one on the first floor and like half of the others it came with an attached bathroom. Ai had tried to fly when she was little, more than once. She didn't really remember it, but her mom still wouldn't let her have a bedroom on the second floor. "Growlithe, I-" She looked down and realized that he hadn't followed. "Fine, go hang out with them," she muttered, untying her bandanna and letting down her reddish orange hair. It would probably be darker like her sister's if she didn't spend so much time in the sun, but that was fine. She didn't need dark locks to get a man, and she didn't need a man either.

"Pika."

"Growl."

"Fine you two, back to the pool," said Arod as he stood up.

"I think Kirlia would like a swim as well," said Kuki, and after clearing their plates the three headed to the pool. Nami and Daisy were already swimming in their bikinis, surrounded by fish Pokémon.

"Come on in boys, the water's fine. We have a few extra pairs of swim trunks in there," said Nami, pointing to the shower room. Once changed the boys eagerly jumped in. Nami frowned with disdain, but Daisy just laughed.

"Careful of the Goldeen, boys. Those horns aren't for looks," she laughed. Kuki stayedd over by the shallower waters with his Kirlia, while Pika swam with Growlithe.

"Ugh that dog-" Nami started.

"The filter already needed to be replaced anyway, so let him have his fun," said Daisy.

"So Yamato, who is that Ayumi girl? A broken heart from home perhaps? A star-crossed-"

"Don't be sick, I've known her since forever."

"So she's your neighbor?" asked Kuki from across the pool.

"Yeah, her mom wouldn't let her leave home yet. I guess she's spending time at my house even when I'm not there," he said.

"Well you should call your girlfriend more often, she'll get lonely at home by herself," joked Arod.

"Keep it up and I'll take a swing at you," warned Yamato, "If only because you'd be black and blue if she heard that."

"Boys, boys." said Nami, swimming over. "There's no reason to quarrel over some child."

"I wasn't quarreling, just jesting," said Arod.

"Well, Yamato doesn't seem to be enjoying your jests, so maybe you should drop it," said Kuki, having swum slightly closer with Kirlia holding onto his shoulders. Arod smiled and splashed Yamato. Nami and Daisy climbed out as the boys horsed around, and Daisy recalled her school of Goldeen.

Nami went directly from the pool to Ai's bedroom, where her sister was calmly going through her things. "When are you going to give up, he wants nothing to do with you," Nami stated, sitting down next to her sister on the queen-sized bed.

"Shut up."

"No, you're just going to hurt yourself, and Mom. Just give up, even if you find him it's pointless, it won't change anything."

"If you really believe that Nami, then give me his name," said Ai, turning to face her sister.

Nami just sighed, "You don't get it, Ai. You just don't get it. Fine. I'll battle you for it, and if you win, I'll give you his name. You won't win though, and it won't matter." With that, Nami got up and left the room, quietly shutting the door behind her.

A few moments after her sister left the room there was a knock at Ai's door. "Come on in," she said, still contemplating what Pokémon she should use.

"Hey, Nami said this was your room." said Yamato, closing the door quietly behind himself.

"Yeah, so what's up? I thought you were going swimming."

"Been there, done that. I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to challenge your mom to a gym battle."

"Okay, cool. I assume Arod is going to as well?"

"Yeah, Kuki too, but I thought I should let you know."

"Why? I mean, of course you were going to challenge her, I just hope you're good enough to win. She's still mainly water, but she has been putting using more ice Pokémon in her party recently, so you'll have to stay sharp," Ai warned him.

"Of course, I'm going to go let her know now."

"You do that," Ai said with a smile, worried more about her own battle than the boys silly badges.

Yamato left Ai to her room, but was surprised that she didn't have more to say. She had seemed rather distracted, but he figured it was probably because she had a lot of family drama going on. Looking down the hall he caught sight of Daisy, who seemed to be a bit of a ditz.

"Miss Daisy?"

Her head turned and she failed to suppress a giggle. "Just Daisy Yamato, I haven't been a Miss in a long while now. What do you need?"

"Do you know where Misty is? I'd like to challenge her to a gym battle."

"Ah, okay, you could always challenge me though, I am still a gym leader."

"That's okay, I want to see how I match up against Misty," he said, trying to choose his words carefully. "Besides, I thought your Pokémon didn't like battling."

"True," she said, and smiled brightly, "Misty is probably in the outdoor training area, if you go through the doors on the other side of the pool, walk through that dinning area and the next set of doors you'll wind up at the outdoor training area. It actually used to be a lovely garden, back when Violet and Lily were here too."

"Thanks Daisy," said Yamato as he walked away quickly. Following her directions Yamato was taken to an outdoor field. There were soft lights on the ground which made an easy path for him to follow in the dark. At the end of the path he saw Misty sitting by a small pond. "Misty?" he asked, not wanting to spook her.

"I assume you want a gym battle, right?" she asked, not taking her eyes off of the small pool.

"Yes."

"I thought you might," she smiled, dipping her hand in the water. "I won't go easy on you because you're Ai's friend," she warned, smiling to herself.

"If I wanted it easy, I would have challenged Daisy."

Misty laughed, "Good point." She stood up and smiled. "Tomorrow morning then, bright and early. I only do two-on-two battles, and the gym is a pool so plan accordingly," Misty warned, standing up. Looking over, Yamato could see that there was a school of baby Horsea in the pond.

"I'll be ready," he informed her before hurrying off to form a battle strategy. With a pool his only real options would be using flying or water Pokémon.

"So when are you fighting Misty," Arod asked when he saw Yamato in the hallway.

"Tomorrow morning, are you going to watch?"

"Of course," said Arod. The two then departed, leaving Yamato to contemplate which Pokémon to use the following morning.

Yamato awoke to Arod knocking on his door the next morning. "Misty just left, are you ready to go?" Arod asked, opening the door.

"Yeah," he muttered, sliding out of bed. Taking only five minutes to get ready, they both headed out and met Misty at the front of the house.

"I guess my daughters have decided to sleep in. Where is your other friend?" she asked.

"Kuki didn't want to come. He likes the odds stacked against him," Arod said with a shrug.

"I'm surprised Ai isn't here though," Yamato muttered as he followed Misty to the gym. As Misty led the way to the battlefield, Arod followed them, Pika on his shoulder. "Planning a strategy, Arod?" Yamato asked his friend.

"That's not a bad idea." Arod replied. Misty opened a pair of double doors to reveal a massive pool, with platforms floating on top.

"This is the Cerulean Gym's official battle field," Misty announced. Daisy was dressed in a referee uniform by the side of the pool. "I've had it enlarged over the years." She motioned to the platforms. "Both of us will stand on those platforms."

Daisy waved. "Hey, boys, I'll be the referee today, so play nice!"

"Sounds good to me." Yamato made his way to the challenger's platform.

"Misty, can't you just give him a badge?"

"I never did catch your full name." Misty asked as she prepared herself for the battle, and ignored her sister.

"Yamato Ketchum."

Misty froze, and her eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't happen to be from Pallet Town, would you? Perhaps related to the Gym Leader there?"

"Yeah, he's my father." Yamato responded, anxious.

Misty glowered. "Heh, I would have thought the boy with the Pikachu would be his son," she admitted. "So, you're Ash Ketchum's son. I won't be going easy on you."

Yamato shrugged. "I wouldn't have asked you to."

"Your father has caused me a lot of pain, and I'm going to return the favor." Misty growled.

"What could he have done to make you this mad?"

Misty glared at Yamato. "He threw away our friendship." Misty threw her Poké Ball, and cried out. "Go, Starmie." The star-shaped Pokémon emerged from its Poké Ball.

Arod reached for his Pokédex and flipped it open, curious about Starmie.

"_Starmie, the Mysterious Pokémon. It is the evolved form of Staryu. The core of its body glows with the seven colors of the rainbow. It swims through the water by spinning its star-shaped body like a propeller."_

Yamato threw his in return. "Pidgeotto, I choose you." The bird appeared and flew in a circle above Yamato's head.

"This will be a two-on-two battle, no time limit. Only the challenger may switch Pokémon. Begin."

"Starmie, Water Gun." As Starmie fired a stream of water at Pidgeotto, the bird effortlessly dodged it. Yamato smirked, his Pidgeotto would be more then fast enough for this battle.

"Pidgeotto, Tackle." Yamato called to his Pokémon. The bird swooped toward Misty's Starmie.

In response, Misty shouted, "Starmie, dive into the water to evade his Pidgeotto." Her Pokémon dove into the water, then popped the top of its body out and shot another stream of water at Pidgeotto, which hit the bird Pokémon, causing it to fall toward the water.

"Pidgeotto, return." As Yamato recalled his Pokémon, Misty gloated at him. Yamato ignored her and muttered something to himself. "Guess this will be tougher then I thought," he admitted.

"Your father was better than you. It's such a shame he can't be here to see his son lose to me!"

Yamato replied, defiant. "This battle's just beginning. Ivysaur, go!" The Grass-type appeared from its Poké Ball, looking ready for a fight.

"Saur!" ~Let's go!~

Misty's eyes narrowed. "Well, at least you seem to be smarter than your father. Starmie, Tackle."

As Starmie spun out of the pool, Yamato shouted to Ivysaur. "Razor Leaf!" As multiple leaves flew toward the incoming Starmie, Arod cheered for his friend. Unable to dodge out of the way, Starmie hit Ivysaur's attack head-on, which caused it to fly backward, crashing onto the platform. The jewel in its center slowly blinked out.

"Starmie is unable to battle. Ivysaur is the winner."

"Starmie, return." As the Pokémon was recalled to its Poké Ball, Misty glared at Yamato. "Fine. Let's see if you can beat this. Dewgong, it's your turn." As Misty's next Poké Ball opened to reveal her Dewgong, Arod flipped his Pokédex open again.

"_Dewgong, the Sea Lion Pokémon. The evolved form of Seel, it can easily resist extreme cold. It sleeps under shallow ocean waters during the day, then looks for food at night when it's cold._"

"Ivysaur, Razor Leaf." Yamato called out his attack. More leaves flew toward Dewgong.

Misty quickly responded. "Dewgong, Ice Beam." Her Pokémon shot a blue beam from the horn on its head, which froze Ivysaur's leaves, and continued toward the vulnerable Grass-type. As it hit, the attack flung Ivysaur backward. Arod watched it struggle to stand, but it collapsed, clearly exhausted.

Daisy called out. "Ivysaur is unable to battle. Dewgong wins."

"You did your best, Ivysaur. Return. I knew this would happen" Yamato grabbed Pidgeotto's Poké Ball. "Pidgeotto, go!" The bird Pokémon reemerged from its Poké Ball.

"This battle is over, Ketchum, that Pidgeotto is already injured!" Misty cried out in triumph. "Dewgong, Ice Beam!"

"Pidgeotto, Whirlwind!" Pidgeotto flapped its wings rapidly, stirring up the water and creating a small water cyclone. Dewgong's Ice Beam hit the cyclone, freezing it, but missed Pidgeotto, behind it. "Great job, Pidgeotto. Now, Quick Attack!"

As Pidgeotto dove through the frozen cyclone, creating ice shards which followed behind it, Misty was stunned at how she'd been outmaneuvered. With an accelerated dive, Yamato's Pidgeotto slammed into Dewgong, and quickly pulled away just seconds before the ice shards hit. The dual impacts on Dewgong knocked it unconscious.

"Dewgong is unable to battle. Pidgeotto is the winner. The victory goes to Yamato Ketchum of Pallet Town!"

Misty recalled her Dewgong before collapsing to her knees. "I lost to a Ketchum, again. I can't believe it."

As Arod made his way down to congratulate his friend, Yamato recalled his Pidgeotto. "You did great, Pidgeotto." He glanced over at Misty. "That was a tough battle, Misty. You almost had me there, near the end."

Misty glanced up at Yamato. "I did, didn't I? Well, you defeated me fairly, so you've earned the Cascadebadge." Misty walked over to the two and handed the water-drop shaped badge to Yamato. "Arod, I'll battle you next but my party needs some time to heal. Is it alreight if we postpone our match for at least a few hours?"

"Sure, I need a lot more time to strategize anyways," Arod admitted.

Misty turned to Yamato. "So how are your parents doing? I heard Ash had become a Gym Leader."

Yamato nodded. "He and Mom are fine." He motioned to Pika. "Actually, this Pikachu was bred from the one you knew." Yamato stared at Misty. "You know, he still tells stories about the days you traveled with him and Brock."

"I'm just not ready to talk to him, yet. It's nothing for you children to fret over though. Some wounds just take time to heal," Misty shrugged. "Anyway, I'm wondering what my two daughters are doing. I hope they're not killing each other."

Ai woke up and showered. By the time she was toweling off she had figured out which Pokémon she would use against her sister. "Come on Growlithe," her orange and black dog quickly appeared by her side. It was nearly ten in the morning when she started heading to the outdoors training grounds.

"Hey, the guys already left," said Kuki. He was sitting by the pool while Attina dipped her feet in the water.

"I know," she said, walking past him.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I have a battle with Nami," she said as Growlithe nuzzled her leg.

"Why don't I ref it? Daisy went with them, after all."

"Kir-Kir," Attina rose out of the pool and the two followed as Ai led them to the outdoor training grounds.

"I hope this doesn't get out of hand," Kuki stated as they walked outside.

Ai walked down the path and saw that, at the end of it, Nami was already waiting for her. "I see you brought your friend here. Will he be our ref?" she asked, running a hand through her hair.

"Yes, I will," he said, walking over to the side of the dirt battlefield.

"Does he know what you're fighting for?" Nami smirked as her younger sister shook her head.

"And he doesn't need to." Ai replied. "So choose your starter."

"Well, I figure I'll start with one you aren't too familiar with. Come on out, Marill," the blue mouse-like Pokémon appeared on the battlefield.

"Mom said you had evolved him pretty quickly," Ai stated, reaching for Psyduck's Pokéball. She had hoped that Nami would play Marill second, and now her whole battle plan might be screwed. "Come on out Psyduck."

"Ugh, you're kidding me. Are you sure you don't want to give him some headache medication before we start battling?" Nami asked flippantly.

"Is it safe to assume this will be a two-on-two match?" asked Kuki from the sidelines.

"Yes," said Nami, "No holds barred, we don't stop till both are passed out, no matter what."

Kuki nodded and stepped back, "Feel free to begin."

"What a ref." said Nami, rolling her eyes. "Marill, use raindance, and then double-edge!" The dirt floor quickly turned to mud, which Marill seemed to effortlessly skate across.

"Water-repellant fur," Ai remembered aloud. "Psyduck, take your time." Her Pokémon nodded and closed his eyes.

"I don't know what you're trying to do here, Ai, but it won't work. Marill, use bubblebeam."

Psyduck opened his eyes. "Use confusion," Ai commanded. Marill used bubblebeam but aimed at the ground. Psyduck's confusion propelled Marill into the air, and the blue mouse Pokémon smashed against the muddy ground hard.

"Darn it, you still have some fight in you," Ai said, looking at the Pokémon.

"Use rollout." Marill curled up into a ball and mud flew as it speeded towards Psyduck.

"Dodge, then retaliate with fury swipes," Psyduck dodged the first hit, and made contact with Marill's tail. The other Pokémon turned on a dime and sped after Psyduck a second time.

"Use Focus Punch!" Ai shouted out of desperation.

"Focus punch is affected by a Pokémon's loyalty to his user." She heard Kuki state from the background. Right as Marill was about to plow over Psyduck his right fist burned white as he swung at the water-type. The force of the two attacks sent both of the water Pokémon flying backwards. Psyduck was able to stand up, if only barely. While Marill tried, he sunk down into the mud and passed out.

"Marill is unable to battle," Kuki reported from the sidelines.

"Heh, now it's time for you to lose, little sister. Bayleef, it's time to finish this for good."

"Bay-Bayleef." The grass-type emerged from the Poké Ball, and Ai was notably horrified.

"I thought you-"

"Stuck to water-types? I'm not your mother," Nami stated. Ai didn't know what to do. A part of her wanted to use Growlithe, but her gut told her that if she did, Nami would have a trap waiting. With just her luck, her sister would have the only surfing Bayleef in existence.

"Fine, then. Go, Raticate!"

"Rat-Raticate." The brown furry Pokémon emerged onto the battlefield.

"Hmm, I wasn't expecting that one, little sister. But that just makes it even easier for me." Nami said with a smile. "Use rocksmash." Nami laughed.

"Quick attack." Raticate was moving before Ai had even finished the command. Rocks were soaring towards Raticate, but he managed to dodge them as he got in close and clamped his teeth on the tail of Bayleef.

"Poisonpowder." The dust flew straight into Raticate's face and he let go of the tail and tried to rub the powder off of his face.

"Raticate, use Superfang while you're still close," Ai advised. Bayleef took a strong hit, but batted Raticate off with Vinewhip.

"Oh, god," Ai still could use Psyduck, but he was too weak to last more then a second. Raticate was already having trouble breathing from the powder in his lungs. He needed to get to the Pokémon Center and fast. "Raticate, fall back." She ordered, while she tried to think up any strategy. "I give." Ai said, stepping in front of her Pokémon.

"Vine whip Bayleef," said Nami, ignoring her sister. The vines shot out and knocked Raticate onto the ground.

"Nami, stop it!" Ai demanded, kneeling in front of Raticate who was struggling to move.

"Rules say this game isn't over until both Pokémon in your party are passed out." said Nami with a sick smile. "Now, get out of the way."

"Raticate re-" Vines shot out from Bayleef and Ai wrapped her arms around Raticate as vines snapped against her back. "Nami."

"What the HELL ARE YOU DOING!" screamed Misty, running towards the field. "Starmie, use Protect!" The weakened Star Pokémon appeared and shielded Ai as Growlithe ran for Bayleef. In an instant the Pokémon was pinned with Growlithe having his teeth against the Bayleef's throat.

"Ai, are you okay?" asked Arod as he ran towards her.

"Kuki, what the hell?" asked Yamato as he headed towards Ai.

"I-I didn't know what to do," he said from the background.

"Nami, what the hell are you doing? This had better not be a gym battle because you are NOT a gym leader, and you are not allowed to have a single gym battle without either my permission, or permission from one of your aunts, which you'll be lucky if you ever have." Misty walked up to her daughter and grabbed her by the collar of her jacket. "And where the heck do you get off attacking your sister?" She growled, "You're lucky I don't return the favor with my Gyrados."

"She had to learn. She's too hard-headed and she needs to accept that she can't always win and sometimes either she or her Pokémon will get hurt."

"Excuse me, what did you just say? She's my daughter, Nami, not yours. Don't you EVER try and tell me what she needs to learn! Because you know what's going to happen if that Solarbeam your Bayleef was storing up is used."

Nami's eyes widened, "He wasn't going to use it, I swear."

"Bull," said Misty, glaring at her eldest daughter. "What's wrong with you?"

"Misty," pleaded Daisy, who had been standing in the background. "Calm down before you say anything more."

"I'm fine, mom," said Ai, as she started to stand.

"Bayleef, return." The grass-type returned to his Poké Ball from beneath Growlithe. Ai smiled and took a step forward before she collapsed.

"Ai." Misty rushed towards her daughter, with Nami following behind cautiously. "What's all over her?" Misty asked, noting the yellow powder coating most of her daughter.

"Oh god, the Poisonpowder must have transferred from Raticate to-"

"Poisonpowder?" Misty screamed.

"Misty, we need to get her to Nurse Joy," said Daisy, redirecting Misty's attention back to her youngest daughter.

"Daisy, take my two-seater bike and bring Nurse Joy here. Growlithe, we'll need some towels, and Starmie, use raindance." A slow and steady rain started to fall onto both Ai and Raticate, rinsing the powder off of them. Growlithe, took off for the house, and Daisy rushed around the side of the house and headed to the Pokémon Center on Misty's bicycle.

"Oh god, Ai." said Nami, as she walked closer.

"Stay back, you've done enough," said Yamato, stepping between Nami and her sister.

"We need to get her out of her clothes," said Nami, pushing past him. Growlithe reappeared with a towel in his mouth and another on his back. Misty grabbed one and started trying to get the last bits of the actual powder off of her daughter, and Arod grabbed the other. They stopped once the towels had started to turn a light yellowish color.

"This isn't working."

"We need to get her out of her clothes. I'll take her to her room," said Nami, picking up her sister. Misty reached out to stop her.

"She still has residue on her. If anyone should get hurt from this, it's me," said Nami as she pushed through the group and took Ai to her room.

"Raticate," she whispered, reaching out for her Pokémon.

"God, you aren't immortal." her sister muttered. "Worry about yourself for once, please." Ai wasn't listening anymore, just reaching out into the air. "Did you forget I hit Raticate with Poisonpowder, or are you just suicidal?" asked Nami as she stripped Ai of her clothing. "Come on, into the shower," Nami carried her sister into the adjoined bathroom and sat with her in the bathtub as water spilled out from the shower-head. Nami tried not to cry as she scrubbed her sister's skin with a soapy sponge. "I just hope you didn't breath any in." She whispered, looking down at her sister who wasn't even able to remain conscious. "Why do you have to look for him? You'll go through worse, you know. A lot worse," Nami whispered as she turned the water off. Misty entered the bathroom carrying clean clothes.

"Put these on her." As Nami quickly dressed her sister, Daisy's voice was heard outside the bathroom. Misty left to bring Nurse Joy to Ai's room, and Nami managed to carry Ai to the bed. Nurse Joy entered, followed by Misty. Arod and Yamato waited outside, worry evident on their faces.

"She'll be fine, Misty." Nurse Joy reported after thoroughly checking Ai. "She just needs rest, now. I'll keep her Raticate in the Pokémon Center until it recovers. There really isn't much else I can do for her." As Joy left, Arod and Yamato both entered the room.

"We'll stay until she wakes up." Yamato said. "Arod needs to get his badge anyway, and neither of us would feel right leaving her behind."

Arod nodded as he spoke. "We owe her that much, at least." As the four of them left, Nami heading for her room, Misty spoke to Arod and Yamato.

"I'm sure Ai'll appreciate it. I need to get my Pokémon over to the Center to get them healed up anyway. Arod, would you mind if we waited until tomorrow to have our battle?"

Arod shrugged. "After everything that's happened, it's understandable. Besides, it's getting late. We should pro-" An explosion cut him off.

Misty bolted out the door, followed by Yamato, Arod, and Kuki. Floating above the Gym, was Team Rocket's balloon, weighed down by the Pokémon stolen from the Gym's pool.

"Who are they? Why does that balloon look familiar?" Misty thought to herself.

Arod shouted to Team Rocket. "Where are you going with all those Pokémon?"

"You should prepare for trouble." Jessie started.

"Better make that double." James continued.

"I remember that motto." Misty cried out. "But I thought they retired!"

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"You guys need a new motto!" Misty called out to them. "That's gotten old."

Jessie glared at Misty. "How dare you, you twerp!" She stares at Misty. "Wait, I've heard of you from my mother! James, it's one of the original twerps."

James peered at Misty. "Our parents told us about you, twerp."

Misty growls in anger. "I did not need this today! Starmie, cut the net!" The star Pokémon appeared and spiraled toward the balloon. As it cut the rope, Yamato and Arod both sent out their Pidgeottos.

"Pidgeotto, Wing Attack, " the two of them said in unison. As the birds cut through the edges of the balloon, James turned to Jessie.

"You know, it's times like this that make me wish I took that job working for the postal service." With their balloon sliced through, they spiraled out of sight.

Arod and Yamato recalled their Pidgeottos, and high-fived each other. Misty turned to them. "You guys remind me of my younger years, back when I traveled with Ash and Brock." She shook her head, then shrugged. "You guys are welcome to stay here, as long as you want."

With Yamato's victory fresh in his mind, and Ai injuries preventing her from leaving, Arod sets his sights on defeating Misty and earning his own Cascadebadge. But what about Kuki?


	6. Chapter 6

**Pokemon: A New Journey**

AU Pokemon Project

Pokémon and all related characters are the intellectual Property of Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, and The Pokémon Company. All original characters are the property of the AU Pokémon Project Team.

Chapter 6: Battle for the Cascade

With his Gym battle against Misty foremost in his mind, Arod spent all night planning out his strategy. The question is, what is Kuki doing? He hadn't seen Kuki planning or training any of his pokemon. He only saw him sitting by the pool with his Kirlia enjoying the crisp, cool water at their feet. No matter, let Kuki do what he wants. Arod would be planning out his strategy. Since Misty used water-type pokemon, his best bet would be to go with Pika for this Gym battle and if he failed, he would go with Butterfree. He knew that water pokemon can use ice moves so Pidgeotto would be out of the question. Yamato walked into the room.

"How is Ai doing?" Arod asked.

"They got the poisonpowder off of her. She's sleeping right now though."

Yamato looked out of the window and watched as Kirila swam playfully in the water. He didn't seem to mind about his upcoming match.

"I'm going to go with Pika and Butterfree. Against Misty I should have type advantage."

"Pika should do fine," Yamato said. "However I'm anxious to see Kuki finally battle. He told me he isn't using his Kirlia at all. He's using his fire types."

Arod shot Yamato a look of disbelief.

"Does he even realize that this is a gym full of water and ice types!?"

"He does yes. He'll be at a major disadvantage but we'll see how he does." The sound in Yamato's voice held an edge to it.

"What is it?" Arod asked.

"Still miffed that Kuki didn't intervene during the match when he should have. I'm glad Ai's doing better but still."

Arod had to agree with Yamato. Kuki should have done something to stop Nami from injuring her sister instead he just stood there watching the whole thing with his mouth agape.

"The doctor's said that her health is improving and that they had washed the poisonpowder off of her."

The poisonpowder had went to work almost immediately and if it weren't for their quick action, Ai would have died on the spot. Several hours ago they had learned that they would be able to check Ai out of the hospital tomorrow. Understandably Misty had not left the hospital until she had received some good news about her daughter. Arod was glad to be leaving this place. He wanted to get as far away from Nami as quick as possible. For now however, it was almost time to battle Mitsy. Arod decided officially to go with Pika and Butterfree.

"I'll be down in minute," Yamato said. "Good luck and don't lose your cool out there."

"Thanks."

Arod left the room and walked out into the hallway with his heart pounding.

"Are you ready to win Pika?"

"Free free! ~Yep, let's get to it!~

Arod opened the double doors and walked into the arena room. The arena consisted of a pool with platforms gliding across the water. Misty stood on the other side of the pool with her arms folded.

"My name is Arod Ishikawa and I challenge you for the Cascadebadge!" Arod declared. On the other side of the pool Misty smirked at the thought of being able to punish yet another would be challenger. She had lost to Yamato but she expected as much. He was a Ketchum after all but Arod, she would test Arod to the limit.

"Very well," she said. "I accept your challenge. Be warned I will not go easy on you!"

"Wouldn't have it any other way!"

Daisy stepped into the arena.

"This will be a two on two match up! No time limit! Let the battle begin!"

Misty removed a pokeball from her belt and threw it out.

"Starmie go!"

A starshaped Pokemon emerged from the ball and roared. Arod knew that Starmie was a water/psychic type and he smiled.

"Go Butterfree!" he said throwing out a pokeball. Butterfree emerged blooming with eagerness as it floated above one of the platforms. Misty smiled. "Using a bug type eh? I you may not know this but I hate bugs! Starmie use whirlpool!"

The Starmie jumped into the water and began to swim under the platform that Butterfree was hovering over. Butterfree looked around but could find no sign of Starmie. Misty smiled, seeing her chance.

"Good, now emerge and hit it with Ice Beam!"

Immediately Starmie sprang from the water and shot a dazzling beam of blue and white.

"Butterfree, dodge it and use Confusion!"

Butterfree dodged the beam and leered at Starmie. Soon its eyes began to glow then Butterfree had it in it's psychic grasp. Butterfree then sent the Starmie flying towards the wall.

"Starmie, try to get back in the water!"

The Starmie got back up at Misty's command, however it's movement was a bit shaky when it got back in the water.

"Confusion has a chance of confusing the pokemon Misty. That's what happened to Starmie!"

Without warning Starmie used a move on itself without Misty's command. The Starmie hurt itself and floated with it's red jewel darkened, indicating it was unconscious.

"Starmie is unable to battle, Butterfree is the winner!"

"One down and one to go," Arod thought with gladness. Misty recalled the Starmie and seemed to stand there in thought. Then she smiled.

"Good job Arod. Good job indeed, but I'm afraid the battle is far from finished. We water types fight to the very end! Now for my second Pokemon, Dewgong!"

Yamato watched from the sidelines as the Pokemon emerged. His face motioned into one of anticipation. Misty had used Dewgong on him and with Butterfree being a bug/flying type, Arod was going to have some trouble.

"Careful Arod, if that Dewgong hits Butterfree with Ice Beam it's finished." Yamato said to himself. " "Arod's going to have a tough time with this one."

On the battlefield Misty's Dewgong stood ready for a command.

"Now Dewgong, Ice Beam attack! Freeze that bug out of the sky!"

Arod gasped a Dewgong dove into the water, quickly emerged and fired At Butterfree. Butterfree was able to dodge two of them but the third made direct contact, freezing one of it's wings. Immediately Butterfree began to plummet towards the water.

"Butterfree!"

"Now Dewgong, use Headbutt while it's falling!"

The Dewgong shot forth like a bullet, jumped, and Headbutted Butterfree down into the water. Butterfree weakly tried to get itself out of the water but was unable too, forcing Arod to call it back into its pokeball and listen disdainly as Daisy announced that Butterfree couldn't battle anymore.

"Darn," Arod muttered to himself

Arod didn't think that Misty would be this tough. He had been hoping for Misty to use all water type pokemon. It put a damper on his battle plan but still he would come out of this somehow. Kuki's words came back to him, telling him that the weaker types aren't completely helpless against the opposing types. It didn't matter, Arod wasn't helpless either.

"Okay Pika, it's your turn!"

"Pika!"

Pika jumped onto the platform facing Dewgong. Arod noticed a frown on Misty's face and Arod knew that she would be changing tactics.

"So you brought out your trump card."

"Just playing it smart! Pika use Thundershock!"

"Dewgong, jump out of the water quick!"

Immediately Dewgong did as it was told. The bolt of electricity missed as Dewgong made it's way into the water. Misty was well aware of Dewgong's weakness to electricity and that she couldn't keep Dewgong in the water for long. If Arod used a thunder attack on the water Dewgong would be finished. Somehow, she had to keep it from using an electric attack. Yamato who was watching the battle from the bleachers looked on at Misty who was now formulating a plan to keep Pika at bay.

"Dewgong doesn't have many options against Pika."

On the battlefield Misty was looking determined.

"Ok Dewgong, jump up and use Icy Wind!"

The Dewgong shot out of the water and blew a gentle breath of cold wind at Pika. The wind blew over Pika and Pika began to shiver. Dewgong was then back in the water, swimming around gracefully. Arod looked on in horror as Pika began to move slowly.

"Icy Wind deals damage as well at reduces the opposing pokemon's speed," stated Misty from the other side. "Your Pikachu's speed had to chill out. Ha, ha!"

"Pika, hang in there buddy! We can shake this off!"

Pika nodded back at Arod then turned it's attention back on the battle. Dewgong jumped out of the water and landed on a platform. Pika, still shaken from the Icy Wind attack charged up electricity to warm itself.

"If I knock it in the water Dewgong is in trouble," thought Misty as she watched Pika shake off the Icy Wind. Pika who was now recovered glared at Dewgong.

"Go for a Thundershock Pika!"

"Dewgong, dodge it quick! Jump in the water!"

Dewgong did as it was told but it wasn't long before Misty understood that she had been tricked. Silently she cursed herself as she heard Arod ordered Pika in the water.

"This match is ours! Pika, use Thundershock in the water!"

"Pi Pika, Chu!"

On the sidelines Kuki said," This attack is really going to sting."

A large bolt of thunder sounded in the Gym as Pika used Thundershock. The Dewgong convulsed as it was shocked tremendously underwater. After Pika was done, Dewgong floated upward, revealing it's eyes to be swirls.

"Dewgong is unable to battle, Arod is the winner!" Daisy cried.

Arod jumped high, glad that he emerged victorious. Misty lowered her head and smiled as she recalled Dewgong.

"Well that was an amazing battle Arod. You evidently take after the Ketchums. You earned yourself the Cascadebadge."

Arod recalled Pika to his side and approached Misty who held in her hand the Cascadebadge. Arod strongly shook her hand.

"That was a good battle Misty. Thanks."

"I gave it my all. I guess now we get to see your friend battle Nami."

Yamato approached the two with a wide grin about his face.

"Nice battle Arod. You did well out there."

"Thanks," Arod said. "I thought I saw Kuki beside you out of the corner of my eye. Where is he?"

"He took off after you won. He's on his way to Nami's field right now. I'm anxious to see how he battles."

Nami grinned.

"Well if he's already there then I guess I shouldn't keep him waiting huh?"

Before Nami turned to leave she felt a stern hand on her shoulder.

"Nami, I don't want any of your harsh battling out there. Understand me?" Misty said. Nami only nodded and left. Yamato watched as she disappeared from view.

"Nami gets carried away when she battles as you may or may not have noticed," Misty said with a groan. "You mentioned that your friend likes having the odds stacked against him before. "

"Yeah," Yamato began. "I think he'll be using fire type pokemon this match."

"It's going to be real tough on him. Nami will show no mercy against the weaker types."

"Somehow I think that's how Kuki likes it," Arod said annoyingly. "We better get down there, the match is going to start in a bit."

Kuki knelt beside Kirlia outside in the field where Ai last battled Nami. He thought about the conversation he and Misty had awhile ago.

"_You understand why you won't be battling me correct? You were present when Nami went off the deep end with her sister. Nami's becoming arrogant and she needs to be humbled somehow."_

"_No worries, I'll give it my all. But why me anyways?"_

"_I think you've got the skills to beat Nami that's all. Or do you doubt my judgement?"_

"_No," Kuki said with confidence._

"_So what types of pokemon?"_

"_Fire."_

"_Are you sure? Nami's going to make sure she has type advantage if you do."_

"_Yes. We're training after all."_

Kuki felt adrenaline course through his body as he waited for Nami. Kirlia must have sensed it because she tugged at his shirt with an eager look about her features.

"You'll be sitting this one out yet again Kirlia but don't worry, in the next Gym you'll fight I promise."

"Kirlia."

"Ok, go sit next to the gang over there. This battle is gonna get rough."

Kirlia did as it was told and walked over to the benches just as Yamato, Arod, and Misty entered the arena. They sat down and Kirlia sat next to Yamato and Arod.

"What's up Kirlia? Watching the battle with us?"

"Kir Kirlia!" ~my master won't let me battle!~

"I'm sorry," Arod said.

Nami entered on the other side of the arena and smiled.

"OK then Kuki, are you ready to lose?"

"I'm not the one who's going to lose Nami. I'm not your sister or any other opponent for that matter."

"Obviously."

The ref came out toward the arena.

"This will be a two on two match up! Let the battle begin!"

Kuki withdrew his pokeball and threw it.

"Go Firic!"

Blaziken emerged from the pokeball and roared as its wrists burst into flames. Nami laughed.

"A fire type pokemon!? You brought a fire type Pokemon here?! Go Feraligatr!"

Nami threw her pokeball and a crocodile-like pokemon came from within and roared. Yamato began to think to himself.

"Kuki is at a major disadvantage," Yamato said. "Not only does Feraligatr have strength but it can also use moves like Agility and Dig. If Kuki isn't careful he could lose this match fairly quickly."

"That's right," Misty said. "Feraligatr is also one of the strongest Water type pokemon in existence. One mistake and Kuki is done for."

Arod took out his pokedex and the listened to the entry.

"_Feraligatr, the Big Jaw Pokemon. Although usually slow, it goes at blinding speeds when it attacks it's prey."_

"Nami evolved it from Croconaw a year ago," Misty said. "She has since then trained it to be tough and vicious in battle."

Nami ordered Feraligatr to use Water Gun on Blaziken. A strong jet of water shot toward him.

"Ok Firic, dodge it and get in close!"

Blaziken dodge the water shot and ran toward Feraligatr.

"Stupid! Keep firing Feraligatr, aim in his direction!"

Feraligatr changed direction and at the last second Kuki ordered Blaziken to use High Jump Kick, catching Nami by surprise. The Blaziken jumped causing Water Gun to miss and was now heading full speed toward Feraligatr.

"What the!"

Blaziken's kick landed full force on Feraligatr's mouth, knocking it back a bit.

"Now Firic, get in quick and use Close Combat!"

Blaziken charged and began launching a series of punches and kicks on Feraligatr.

"Oh no it isn't going to be this easy Kuki! Feraligatr get up and fight back!"

Feraligatr shot up and caught on of Blaziken's attacks and soon the two pokemon were locked in strength.

"Now use water gun!"

Feraligatr shot Blaziken on the chest with a full force water gun, causing Blaziken to stagger back. Nami smiled.

"Ok, now use Water Pulse to confuse it!

"Firic try to dodge it!"

Blaziken was able to dodge but barely.

"OK Feraligatr, do it again!"

"Firic, dodge to the right, get in close again and then use Superpower!"

"What is Kuki doing?!" Arod said. "Doesn't he know that Superpower lowers his Blaziken's attack and defense?!"

"He sure does," Yamato stated.

"Then why….?"

"I think we're about to find out."

"Feraligatr dodge him and then use Agility! We need to keep up with Blaziken's speed here!"

Feraligatr roared and crouched on all fours. This didn't seem to bother Kuki much because he ordered his Blaziken to use Flare Blitz.

"Flare Blitz is a highspeed move which does considerable damage if it connects but problem behind it is that it has recoil damage," Kuki stated to himself as Blaziken connected to Feraligatr knocking it back a bit but not much. Feraligatr didn't seem phased by the attack. Nami laughed.

"Fire moves do little to no damage to water types my foolish friend!"

"I'm totally aware of that."

Nami's Feraligatr began to glow a whitish blue. The aura surrounded Nami's pokemon and she grinned.

"Looks like you helped me activate Torrent."

"Yep, looks like I did. However, your new strength is useless if you can't connect."

"We'll see, Feraligatr, use Hydro Cannon now!"

Kuki watched as Feraligatr prepared itself. Kuki gave one command.

"Firic, Endure."

Feraligatr's head snapped forward unleashing a great burst of water. Blaziken dug his feet into the ground and held his wrists in front of his body to brace himself. The impact was great and loud. Blaziken held his position groaning as it waited for the move to finish.

"Looks like I cooled his jets huh?" Nami grinned. As Hydro Cannon finished, Blaziken knelt on one knee wheezing and a red aura was about him.

"Looks like you helped me activate Blaze. And since Feraligatr used Hydro Cannon, it must rest, leaving him open to an attack. Sky Uppercut now!"

Nami could nothing but gasp. Blaziken ran forward and unleashed a devastating uppercut, seeing both pokemon in the air.

"OK Firic, send it back down to earth with Flamethrower!"

As Blaziken completed his round motion from Sky Uppercut, it unleashed a large burst of flame, covering Feraligatr and sending him crashing to the dirt below. When the fire died, Feraligatr's eyes were swirls.

"Feraligatr is unable to battle! Blaziken is the winner!"

"No!" Nami yelled. Kuki merely smiled and he waited for Nami to bring out her next pokemon. She withdrew Feraligatr and took out her second pokeball.

"Don't think I'm going to lose to a fire type trainer in my own gym of water Kuki!" she yelled as she pointed at him. "Now let's see how you handle this! Poliwrath go!"

The Poliwrath came out of it's pokeball ready to fight.

"Now before you get any ideas, Poliwrath use Water Sport!"

Poliwrath shot two big balls of water in the air which burst and covered the whole field with water. Some of the water splashed upon Blaziken and Blaziken moaned weakly due to its weakness. Nami smiled wickedly.

"Now you're fire type moves are weakened and so is your Blaziken! Blaze won't help you this time!"

"Maybe or maybe not. Firic Bulk Up."

Blazkien breathed in hard and tensed itself.

"You're Blaziken is weakened from Flare Blitz and Superpower! Bulk Up won't do a thing for you! Poliwrath, Hyrdo Pump!"

Poliwrath shot a strong stream of water at Blaziken. Kuki knew immediately that Blaziken wouldn't have the strength endure this attack.

"One more time buddy, dodge this attack then use Bulk Up!"

Blaziken dodged and did as it was told. Nami looked at Kuki bewildered.

"I know your Blaziken doesn't have enough strength to fight Kuki. You may as well call it back!"

"I intend to! Firic, time for Baton Pass!"

"Blaziken can use Baton Pass!?" Arod asked in astonishment. Yamato nodded.

"Yep. That's why Kuki had it use Bulk Up twice and let Nami activate Blaze for him. When Baton Pass goes off it transfers all increases, decreases, and ailments to the baton passed pokemon. His next pokemon will now have Blaze and two Bulk Ups aiding it. However it also has a defense and attack decrease too due to the use of Superpower."

Blaziken glowed as Kuki threw his second pokeball out. Flareon came forth and Blaziken went into Flareon's pokeball. The aura of Blaze now surrounded Flareon and Flareon tensed with its power.

"You ready Impus?!"

"Flareon!" ~Yep!~

Nami glowered at Kuki.

"Another fire type!? Things will be different this time Kuki! Poliwrath use Water Pulse and put out his fire now!"

"Flareon, dodge and use Mud Slap!"

Flareon dodged the Water Pulse, and slapped mud on Poliwrath's eyes causing it to rub them. Kuki saw his chance and ordered Flareon to use Headbutt. The Poliwrath fell back but quickly righted itself. To Nami's delight, the Poliwrath was now free from the mud in it's eyes.

"My turn now. Poliwrath let's show Kuki that two can play at the Bulk Up game. Use it!"

The Poliwrath tensed its muscle's and glared at Flareon. It stepped forward while Flareon held its ground. Kuki quickly thought of what move Flareon should use next. Dig was out of the question as Poliwrath would simply use Earthquake, making the move more powerful. He had another idea however.

"Impus, run toward Poliwrath now!"

"Guess what Kuki, fire type Pokemon are weak against ground and I have a ground type move. Poliwrath use Earthquake!"

Poliwrath lifted up a single foot and brought it crashing down to the ground. The earth shook knocking Flareon off of it's feet. Flareon got back up but was knocked down again.

"Poliwrath, use Hydro Pump on it while it's staggered!"

Poliwrath did as it was told and it scored a direct hit on Flareon. Kuki groaned as Flareon took the full power of the blast.

"Impus! Are you alright!?"

Flareon slowly got to its feet and stared defiantly at Poliwrath.

"Your Flareon doesn't look so hot now! Ha ha!"

"We've still got some fight left Nami! Ok Impus, that Hydro Pump did us some severe damage but we aren't out yet! Charge in there!"

As Flareon obeyed it's master, Nami smiled.

"Poliwrath, show him another Earthquake!"

As it raised it's foot, Kuki ordered Flareon to knock it off balance using Shadow Ball. Flareon obeyed and shot a large dark sphere from its mouth, hitting the Poliwrath upon the large swirl on its belly. The Poliwrath fell on it's back but Kuki wasn't done there.

"Get up quick Poliwrath!"

"It's too slow for that right now. Impus, time for Giga Impact!"

"Giga Impact. Dad told me about this move," Yamato began. "It is a move that has great power if it connects but if so it will do devastating damage to the opposing pokemon, but the user must rest afterward."

"Why is he pushing his pokemon so hard?!" Arod asked. Yamato shook his head not knowing the answer.

"Kirlia!" ~Our master does not push us hard at all!~

"Whatever you say Kirlia."

Flareon charged at full speed and jumped, using all of its weight for this one attack. As Poliwrath got up, Flareon's body made impact against Poliwrath with a deafening crash. Poliwrath was knocked down hard. Both pokemon landed on the ground together huffing and wheezing.

"Get up Impus. I know it's hard on you but you must get up!"

Flareon slowly got to its feet as did Poliwrath. Nami was now laughing.

"What was that!? Giga Impact requires the user to rest after contact! My Poliwrath may be hurt now but it now has more then enough energy to take down your team of weak fire types! And with Water Sport still in effect your fire moves are all but useless! Poliwrath, squeeze it now with Strength!"

Poliwrath walked over to Flareon and grabbed it in a bear hug. Yamato, Misty, and Arod gasped. Kuki gritted his teeth as Flareon cried out in pain upon being squeezed. Nami noticed Kuki counting with his fingers.

"I don't know what you're counting for but Poliwrath won't let go of your precious Impus!"

"Yes it will! Impus, Will-o-Wisp!"

Flareon found strength to unleash a ball of flame directly on Poliwrath. Poliwrath quickly let go of Flareon and Flareon used this time to breath as it lay on the ground.

"While Will-o-Wisp is a fire type move, all it does is inflict a severe burn upon the opposing pokemon. It has no power whatsoever."

Kuki smiled at Flareon.

"One last move Impus. Wish."

Flareon slowly got up and sat on all fours. Outside the sun shown bright in the beautiful blue sky. The clouds moved peacefully slow. Flareon closed its dark eyes and seemed to sing as it said it's name a slow sing songy melody, tilting it's body from side to side. Nami didn't know what it was doing but it wouldn't allow it to make it's move.

"Finish that thing off with another Hydro Pump!"

Poliwrath fired. The blast hit Flareon full force. Flareon was knocked down and rolled. When it opened it's eyes, they became swirls.

"Flareon is unable to battle, Poliwrath is the winner!"

Nami smiled seeing a victory at hand.

"Now that Blaziken is weakened from it's fight with Feraligatr, this should be a cinch!"

"But don't forget that Poliwrath is burned!"

"So what?! Your Blaziken can barely move now. All it will take is one Hydro Pump from Poliwrath and it's over!"

Kuki only shook his head and called Blaziken forth. It emerged bruised and weak from the last fight. It knelt on one knee.

"Don't worry Firic, it's coming. Impus' got you covered."

Poliwrath stepped forward. Suddenly, a burst of flame shot from Poliwrath. Nami quickly gave it an order.

"Refresh now!"

Poliwrath sprayed itself with water and washed itself. Soon the burn was gone.

"Refresh is a move that allows the user to cure itself from Paralysis, Burns, and Poisons. That move Flareon did was worthless!"

Kuki lowered his head.

"Then make a move."

"I will," Nami beamed. She ordered Poliwrath to fire another Hydro Pump. As it did so, Nami noticed Blaziken glow and move to the other side avoiding the blast. She found that Blaziken's wounds were now gone. It was Kuki's turn to smile.

"Impus' wish came true! Wish is a move that restores the current pokemon's energy. With Blaziken's energy nearly full and your Poliwrath weakened, we will have no problem winning this battle. Firic, charge forward now!"

Out of desperation, Nami told Poliwrath to use Earthquake in an attempt to knock it off balance. However Kuki saw this coming and ordered Blaziken to use Bounce. Blaziken jumped high then came crashing down upon Poliwrath.

"No Poliwrath!"

Blaziken got off of Poliwrath, revealing the swirls in it's eyes and Poliwrath weakly said it's name.

"Poliwrath is unable to battle, Blaziken is the winner!"

Kuki jumped for joy as Blaziken roared in triumph. He ran over to Blaziken and stood beside it.

"Ok Firic, let's do that thing we like to do!"

Both extended their hands, swirled them around, and brought them together in a single clap. Misty came out onto the field clapping her hands. After which Kuki looked back to find his audience staring at the two incredulously. Kuki felt embarrassed. Misty removed the look on her face and replaced it with a proud one. She left the bleachers and walked towards Kuki who the recalled his Blaziken.

"Kuki that was some impressive battling. You've earned this Cascadebadge."

"Thanks," he said as he took his earned badge. Arod and Yamato came out with Kirlia clapping her hands in excitement.

"I honestly didn't think you'd win that Kuki," Yamato said. "You're very knowledgeable of your moves as well as others."

"Yeah, I studied for awhile before starting," he said rubbing the back of his head.

"You also might not want to push your pokemon so much," Arod commented. "It'll hurt them one of these days."

"I don't push my pokemon at all. You should see me train."

Kuki looked over at Nami who was still shaken over her loss to fire types in her own Gym. Slowly she stood up being careful not to let anyone see her tears.

"How in the world did I lose to fire types?!"

Misty was the first to answer.

"Nami, having a certain type gives you no advantage or disadvantage. I've told you this dozens of times before. Now you see what I've been telling you all these years. Also you've been very arrogant in your skills. It was only a matter of time before someone like Kuki came and humbled you. You oughta do some soul searching and reflect on the kind of trainer you've been lately."

Nami didn't say a word but left storming out of the gym in a loud huff. Kuki watched her leave the gym but soon his mind went over to Ai in the hospital.

"I think we should see how Ai is doing now. Maybe she's all better."

"I agree," Misty said hopefully. Soon the group was out of the gym and headed towards the hospital. Nami, still sore over her defeat stayed at the gym sulking. They had reached the hospital in less then three minutes. Misty was first over towards the desk.

"Ai Waterflower please?"

"She's on the second floor in room 215."

Yamato and Arod couldn't wait to see how their friend was doing. They walked into the elevator located on the right hand side of the desk and were soon on the second floor.

"I'll wait outside with Attina," Kuki told the group.

"Suit yourself," Yamato said as they walked inside. Upon stepping inside her room the found Ai sitting up in her bed. Misty quickly approached Ai and embraced her in a soft hug.

"How are you feeling sweety?"

Ai yawned before she responded.

"A lot better then before," she said with a smile. Yamato and Arod beamed upon her remark.

"Where's Nami?" Ai asked.

"She's at the gym," Yamato said. "Kuki schooled her with his fire types."

"Nani?!" said Ai nearly jumping out of bed. Misty held her preventing her from doing so. "Mom I'm okay. I'm going to be released today."

"Ai honey, you still need to rest. Don't push yourself too hard okay?"

Ai huffed and sat down a little. A nurse came into the room and closed the door.

"Ai Waterflower, I'm here to do one last check up before your release. I'm going to need to ask everyone to leave the room."

Misty said, "I'm Ai's mother. I'd like to stay in here if you don't mind."

"Very well. The rest of you out."

Yamato and Arod stepped outside to find Kuki playing patty-cake with his Kirlia. Arod and Pika wondered to themselves what kind of person they had allowed to come with them. The elevator doors opened with a small ding, and out stepped Nami Waterflower. Yamato turned his gaze away from her whilst Kuki looked upon her with gladness.

"Hey Attina, it's our friend Nami! Say, would you and one of your pokemon like to play patty-cake with us?"

"Oh, my God leave me alone! I'm not here to amuse you okay!?"

Kuki looked at his Kirlia dumbfounded.

"Okay, sheesh."

"Kirlia!" ~what's her problem?!~

Before Nami reached the door it opened and Ai, Misty, and the nurse walked out. Ai looked at Nami with anger evident in her eyes.

"Ai, I wanted to apologize for what happened."

Ai didn't say a word in response. Nami had another thing coming if she thought that a simple apology would make up for her actions during their Gym Battle. No, it would take more then that if she sought to redeem herself. Ai simply walked past Nami and gave her mother a tight hug. Nami was off in a huff but at the moment Ai didn't care.

"I'm off mom," she said. "I'll contact you when we get to Vermillion City."

"Okay. Are you sure you don't feel like staying another night here?"

"No, I don't want to be near Nami any more than necessary right now."

Misty nodded sadly.

"Listen, I don't want the two of you to fight all the time. You two are sisters. Family. Family should never fight one another."

Ai released her embrace upon her mother and only nodded.

"Let's go," she told three boys. As they walked outside Ai briefly looked back to see Misty waving them off. Kuki must have noticed a few tears in her eyes because he said, "Compassion can be a powerful thing. It's a hell of lot more powerful then anger."

Ai turned on him.

"What the hell do you know?! You stood there and merely watched the whole thing!"

"You're right. I did and I'll take blame. However I will say this. The anger the two of you feel towards each other will pass away when you discover compassion. Otherwise your anger will keep you in its destructive hold."

Kuki and Kirlia walked ahead of the group as they began singing to themselves.

With the Cascade badge now in their possession, our heroes set out on the road to Vermillion City. What new adventures await them in the famous port city?


	7. Chapter 7

Pokemon: A New Journey

AU Pokemon Project

Pokémon and all related characters are the intellectual Property of Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, and The Pokémon Company. All original characters are the property of the AU Pokémon Project Team. All other copyrighted materials are the property of whomever owns the material; we're just borrowing it.

Chapter 7: Shocking Faceoff on the S.S. Anna

After a brief rest, the gang finally leaves and heads off on the path towards the port town of Vermillion City. Kuki skips ahead of them group, while Arod and Yamato hang back with Ai.

"Man, I wish that this Abra knew how to do more than just Teleport and Confusion. That would make it fit perfectly, but that's just wishful thinking," Yamato muttered below his voice as the group continued to walk.

"Maybe if you actually took the time to train it instead of just letting it sit there in its ball, you would actually get somewhere with that," Arod says, tossing an empty Pokeball up and down as they continue to walk down the savannah-like path to Vermillion.

Yamato looked over at Arod with a quizzical look on his face. "So? What do you mean by that? Abra will be ready when it's ready. It's been getting some fights in against some trainers on the way."

Ai turned and shot a glare at the feuding trainers. "Will you two shut up? Yamato's right; he's been trying to get it in some battles. What about you? Are you going to keep running your mouth off, or are you going to train? Do I need to remind you about the Pewter City debacle?"

"No, Ai, you don't need to remind me about it." Arod mumbled under his breath as he glared at her in return.

Kuki stopped and turned to stare at the feuding trainers. "Well, Kirlia, looks like we need to take a break to let them figure this out AGAIN."

Kirlia nodded and sat on a nearby rock, Kuki joining him as they watched the trainers bicker. It had been a long 3 days since the group had left Cerulean for the road to Vermillion City; Kuki guessed that they had had a total of 15 arguments, with Ai usually coming out the victor over either Yamato or Arod.

Yamato spoke up. "Look. We've been fighting more than we've been actually getting anywhere. And because we've been fighting, we've been getting held up by more trainers than I care to face."

Ai and Arod looked over at Yamato with a look of shock on their faces. "Did I just hear Yamato right? Did he just say that we've been facing more trainers than he cares to face?" Ai stated, trying to pick her jaw up off the ground.

"Yeah, I think we did, Ai. Are you feeling okay, Yamato?" Arod asked, looking somewhat disturbed by the comment made by the onyx-haired trainer.

Yamato just looked at them with a bored look on his face. "You know, maybe if you guys actually fought with more of the trainers, my Pokemon except for Abra wouldn't be getting so tired. Kuki and I have been doing ALL of the battling on the way down here Come on you two, settle down, and let's get going so that we get to Vermillion before dark." With that statement, he turned and proceeded to walk down the dirt path over to where Kuki was sitting before starting a conversation with him.

Ai turned and looked at Arod with a sigh. "He's right. I guess we should do more of our part, shouldn't we?"

Arod nodded. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean that I can't criticize him for training as often as he does, and for his Abra not knowing much more than what it does." He then laughed and put his hands behind his head before walking over to join Kuki and Yamato.

Ai stood back and looked at the three trainers. Unlike her, they seemed to have a large-scale goal, compared to hers. "Yeah, but does that make him a bad person for training so much and so hard? Maybe Arod could take some lessons." She asked herself as she walked over to join them.

Kuki looked up. "Are you guys ready to go now? We're not that far from Vermillion City. If we hurry, we can get there within the next couple of hours or so." He said, standing up and placing his hands behind his head in a relaxed position.

Yamato smirked. "You sure seem relaxed, Kuki. What, do you think this is a sort of holiday or something?"

Kuki smiled. "The best way that I find that I can battle is if I'm relaxed. And you seem to battle your best when you're at your most tense and under pressure, Yamato."

Arod looked at the two carefully. "You know, a battle between the two of you would be fun to see someday. You two seem like such polar opposites, yet you seem to get along so well. It's almost scary."

Ai nodded, getting up and brushing the dirt off of her shorts. "Well, are you guys ready to go? I don't know about you, but I'm ready to get back to civilization. Race ya!" She spoke, before kicking it into high gear and running down the path.

Yamato looked at Arod and Kuki before standing up and grabbing his backpack from the ground. "Well, we'd better not keep her waiting. Would be rude and all, right?" Kuki and Arod nodded in agreement before they all ran after Ai.

After almost an hour of running and walking, they finally arrived at the welcome sign to Vermillion City. Gleaming in a shiny orange and blue theme, the sign was one sight to behold, as was the first sign of civilization that the group had seen in a few days.

Yamato looked at the sign with awe. "I knew that Vermillion had gotten bigger with Kanto's growing trade and tourism, but I didn't think it was this big. It's big enough to rival what Dad said Saffron was like back in his travelling days."

Kuki nodded in agreement. "Isn't this Kanto's major sea center as well? That would explain why it had grown so much over the past couple years."

As they looked into the city from the hill where the welcome sign stood, one couldn't help but be impressed by the size of it. The city itself was spread out across an inlet which led out into Vermillion Bay. The City's buildings all seemed to shine with a orange-colored glow, especially during the approaching sunset.

Ai looked at Arod, Yamato, and Kuki expectantly. "Well? Are you guys going to stand there all day gawking, or are we going to actually ENTER Vermillion so that we can get to the Pokemon Center on time?" Now THAT snapped the guys out of it, and they all laughed sheepishly.

Yamato nodded. "Alright, let's go. Tonight, we'll rest at the Pokemon Center. And tomorrow, we're going to take on the Gym Leader and show him just what trainers from Oak's Lab are made of."

As the group of trainers wandered through the bustling city, they seemed to get lost yet again. After an hour or so of wandering, they found not the Pokemon Center, but the local Pokemon Mart. "Oh great, I'm out of Super Potions." Yamato muttered as they got to the store. Ai and Arod's faces fell.

"What do you mean you're OUT OF SUPER POTIONS?!" Ai yelled, drawing the attention of a nearby group of people and causing Yamato to cower in fear.

"Well…I kind of used the last ones after that battle against the kid who had the multiple Butterfree." Yamato said sheepishly, backing away in fear from Hurricane Ai.

"Fine, whatever. We're going to head to the Pokemon Center. And YOU will meet us there, got it?" Ai screamed at Yamato, the latter shrinking in fear of Ai's wrath.

"Yes, ma'am." Yamato said before he entered the Pokemon Mart, while the others proceeded on to the Pokemon Center.

After another hour of wandering around the city, Arod, Ai, and Kuki managed to find the Vermillion Pokemon Center. Unlike a lot of the city's buildings, which seemed to take on an orange sheen in the setting sunlight, the Pokemon Center's red and white colored, pokeball-shaped roof seemed to sparkle a shade of blue.

"Ai, Arod, why don't you two go get your Pokemon checked on, and I'll go get us rooms. Does that sound good to you?" Kuki said once they were inside the lobby of the center. Arod nodded, before grabbing Ai's wrist.

"Come on, Ai. Let Kuki do his job, and we'll go get our Pokemon checked up on. Okay?" Arod said, before dragging Ai towards Nurse Joy, much to her protests.

Kuki chuckled and walked to the rooming desk, as Yamato walked into the center himself, a map of Vermillion City in his hand and a beaming smile on his face. "Just wait until the others see this. How lucky could I have gotten today? First, the chick behind the counter at the Pokemon Mart gives me her phone number for some bizarre reason, and then I win tickets to the S.S. Anna's Pokemon Convention at Vermillion Harbor tomorrow night. Wonder what's going to be next?" He asked no one in particular, deciding to head over to Nurse Joy as well.

"Nurse Joy, would you please heal our Pokemon?" Ai asked as she and Arod presented their Pokeballs to the Nurse, who nodded quickly and bowed.

"Not a problem. I'll just need your names so that we can call you when they're all healed." The nurse said, placing the Pokeballs onto separate trays. Upon receiving names from Ai and Arod, she then proceeded to label the trays separately and handed them to her Blissey assistant for healing help. "Your Pokemon will be ready for you in a little while, so feel free to enjoy our facilities here at the Vermillion City Pokemon Center."

"Thanks, Nurse Joy!" Ai said, before walking over to the phones. "Arod, I have to call home. I promised that I'd do so."

Arod nodded in agreement before quickly following. "I said that I'd do the same. Mom is probably worried sick over where I am."

As the two headed over to the communication station they noticed Yamato with a big grin on his face. "Guys, guess what?" he asked, making a beeline for them, rather than going over to Nurse Joy.

"What?" asked Arod, who was distracted by Pika playfully chasing Growlithe.

"I just won tickets for us all to go to the Pokemon Convention on the S.S. Anna. It's at Vermillion Harbor apparently, tomorrow night," he said smirking.

"How'd you win tickets?" Ai asked.

"Apparently I was their 100,000th shopper," Yamato said, "I also got the phone number of the girl behind the counter".

Ai rolled her eyes at the last part, while Arod seemed to become more attentive. "What's she look like?" Arod asked.

"You'll see tomorrow night, she'll be at the Convention too. I need to go heal my Pokemon though." With that Yamato headed back over to Nurse Joy.

"Who knew he had it in him?" said Arod.

"Oh, shut up," muttered Ai, walking over to a computer. "Hey Aunt Daisy, is mom there?" Ai asked when her blond Aunt appeared on the screen.

"Nope, she's still out. How have you been doing, hun? You feeling okay?" asked her aunt.

"I feel fine, I swear. I just called because I promised mom that I would."

"Well, I'll tell her that you called. Honestly it's getting late so I'll be heading to bed. Hopefully you and your mother will both soon do the same."

"Will do," Ai replied, ending the call. "Well that was shorter than expected," she muttered to herself while walking over to a waiting bench, watching her friends finish their calls.

"Mom, I didn't expect you'd be up," said Arod, looking at the screen.

"It's not that late Arod. Hopefully you're doing okay though?"

"Yeah, we finally made it into Vermillion. We're at the Pokemon Center right now."

"What took you so long? I was sort of worried; I didn't think Vermillion was that far from Cerulean."

"Sorry to make you worry, we just got stopped by a lot of trainers is all."

"Arod and Ai, you're Pokemon are ready for you at the main service desk" chirped Nurse Joy over the Pokecenter intercom.

"Well I guess I'll be talking to you later, sweetie. Goodnight."

"G'night mom," Arod hung up and headed over to the desk. After Arod hung up, Yamato proceeded to take a seat at the videophone.

"Hello? Oh, Yamato, it's good to hear from you again!" Dawn spoke into the phone, clearly tired from a fairly long day.

Yamato smiled. "It's good to see you too, mom. How're things around the house? Are you doing okay?"

Dawn nodded. "Things are fine. However, I have been more easily tired lately. I guess it has to do with how far along I am. How are you doing?"

Yamato stared into the screen. "I'm doing great, mom. I have 2 badges already, and we just got into Vermillion tonight. Plus, I won us a set of tickets to the S.S. Anna Pokemon Convention. Things seem to be going great!"

Dawn nodded before standing up. "Yamato, there's someone here who wants to see you. Hold on a second while I put her on."

Yamato gulped. 'Oh, god. It's HER.' Arod and Ai came back from the desk and stood behind Yamato.

As Yamato shuddered almost in fear, Ayumi sat down in front of the screen. "Long time no see, Yamato. You been keeping yourself busy? Or do your mom and I have to come out there and whip you into shape?"

Yamato laughed. "Haha, Ayumi. I've been doing fine. What about you? How are things back at home?"

"Things seem to be going well. Your mom's been worried sick about how you've been doing. I just hope you're remembering to get me some presents while you're on the road."

Yamato gulped. "You didn't say that I had to do that the last time we talked."

Ayumi narrowed her eyes. "You WILL get me something though, won't you?"

"Yes, ma'am." Yamato nodded quickly.

"Good to hear. Just do your best, okay? Make us all proud, Yama-kun."

"Sure, Ayumi. Just be sure that you'll have a party waiting when we get back to Pallet. And make sure that mom doesn't overstrain herself, will you?"

"Will do." With that, the phone hung up as Yamato stood up and went towards the Pokemon Center desk to see if his Pokemon were ready to be picked up yet. Once he obtained his Pokemon from Nurse Joy, he walked back over to the others.

"So, what are we going to do from here? We got in fairly early, after all," he asked, looking Arod and Kuki in the eye specifically.

Kuki shrugged. "It's too early to really turn in yet. The convention doesn't start until 2:00 pm tomorrow, right?" Yamato nodded at this. "Well then, why don't we split up for the night? We all have our room keys, so it should be easy for us to get back into our rooms tonight." Kuki skips out of the Pokemon center, Kirlia closely behind him.

Arod nodded, not liking the look that Yamato was giving him one bit. It promised a long, painful training session. "I think I'm going to go check out the Vermillion City mall. It seems like a good place to go for tourists. Besides, didn't Ayumi tell you that you need to get her a souvenir, Yamato?"

Yamato looked at him shocked as Ai laughed. "How the hell did you know that?"

Ai shook her head before speaking, her face still red with laughter. "It's not our fault that we were sitting not even 10 feet away and you didn't notice. Seriously, for someone who can notice potential opposing trainers from 100 feet away, you SUCK at observing your surroundings when not in battle."

Yamato sighed. "What do I know about buying souvenirs, anyway? I've only ever shopped for myself."

"Yeah, but that's the problem when you have a girlfriend. They always make you spend money on them." Arod chuckles softly. "I should buy something for Mom, though. Wonder if she'd like a keychain…?"

Yamato glares at Arod. "What are you high on?" Ai steps between them.

"Settle down, you two. Everyone's staring at us. Let's just go shopping and stop fighting each others." Ai looks at them, and they nod slowly. "Good. Now, shopping time!" Ai skips out of the center, while Yamato and Arod stare at her.

"I really don't understand her." Arod states. "She goes from one extreme to the next."

Yamato nods. "She's scary. I feel bad for whatever fool winds up with her."

"Haha, me too. You'd have to be a blind fool to date her," Arod agreed.

Yamato sighed, "I suppose I should get Ayumi's gift out of the way." Yamato walked off with his head held low in defeat.

"True, wouldn't want your girlfriend getting angry with ya," Arod teased, following Yamato out of the Pokemon Center. Yamato glared at him. "I wonder what Mom would like."

The next day, after an embarrassing moment or four at the local mall involving cosplay chicks and Arod nearly getting thrown out by Mall security, Yamato, Arod, Ai, and Kuki approached the S.S. Anna with smiles on their faces. It was a bright sunny day, and you could feel the anticipation from those who would be attending the convention.

"Arod, how the hell did you nearly get arrested by MALL COPS?! That's just embarrassing," Ai grumbled as Yamato laughed. "And what are you laughing about, oh high-and-mighty one? You fell FACE-FIRST into the mall's fountain!"

Yamato shrugged, his newly bought white and black hoodie rising on his shoulders. "Hey, she was cute. It's not my fault the fountain was in the way…"

Kuki smiled and laughed. "Well, at least you didn't damage your Pokedex or anything." In response, the trio turned and glared, causing Kuki to become very quiet. "Okay, shutting up now."

Yamato shook his head, no longer having a hat on his head. "Oh well, I just hope that mom and Ayumi enjoy the gifts I bought them."

Arod looked at the ship, noticing the size of the crowd. "Look at the size of this crowd! Hey Yamato, where's that date you said would meet us here?"

Shrugging and raising his hand up to cover his eyes, Yamato leered out into the crowd. "She's not going to make it. Family issue on her end." With that, the group finally arrived at the dock.

"Tickets please," said the security guard at the gangway to the ship. One by one, the group flashed their tickets, heading on board. The guard stopped Ai before she passed. "I'm sorry, but you must return your Growlithe to its Pokeball."

Ai blinked in surprise. "Why?"

The guard responded, "It's too big. It'll cause problems for the other attendees here. Additionally, please refrain from having any Pokemon battles within the shopping area."

"Fine." Ai returned her Growlithe to its Pokeball and glared at the guard, who stepped out of her way to let her pass.

Mere moments later, they arrived in the S.S. Anna's atrium. Themed after the three legendary birds Moltres, Articuno, and Zapdos in flight, the area served as a grand welcome to the biggest Pokemon party in the entire Kanto region.

"Impressive…" Ai managed to mutter out of her mouth as she gawked at the overhanging lights, displaying the birds in flight. "Never thought that they would go this far in decorating the place."

Kuki nodded. "Such a huge party. Not quite like what we have in Lilicove every year during the Trinity Element Festival, but still, VERY impressive." He then noticed a quadruplet of women dressed up as Eevee evolutions. "Sorry guys, but I have someplace to be." He then went off to talk to the women, as Yamato, Ai, and Arod shook their heads at his actions.

"Ugh…Ai, Arod, could you guys please make sure he doesn't get slapped with a harassment lawsuit OR a restraining order? After all, you two were the ones who stopped him at the mall," Yamato spoke, as he turned to get on the elevator to the shopping center.

"And where do you think you're going?" Ai spoke, an eyebrow raised, as Arod continued to stare at the decorations.

"I'm gonna go see what there is to do. Maybe get some good experience against Pokemon I've never seen. Don't get into trouble, Arod, Ai." And with that, Yamato was gone, the elevator doors closing behind him.

"Well, there he goes. Hey Pika, let's go check out some of the stands down here. Maybe find something to do." Arod says, as he walks off towards the stands on the casino deck, Pika on his shoulder.

"Pi Pikachu!" ~I wonder if they have ketchup.~

Ai shook her head in disbelief. "Boys…" She then noticed that all of them were gone, and Arod was almost out of sight. "Hey, Arod, Pika, wait up!" she yelled, chasing after the pair, failing to notice as Kaoru entered the same atrium.

"Huh. So, this is the biggest Pokemon-themed party in Kanto. I might as well start from the top and work my way down," he said, proceeding to the elevator that led to the same elevator that Yamato took previously.

-PKMN: NJ-

Yamato was having a good time, his pokeball-themed headphones hanging around his neck. "Ah! There's just so much to do and see here still!" He had already won a pair of battles, smaller skirmishes that allowed his Abra to finally evolve into Kadabra. Not only that, but he had also won a Cobalt Blue Pokemon egg in a drawing, something that he had no clue what he would use for, but a good reward nonetheless. "Hmm…what next? Maybe some food?" Having not been looking where he was going, Yamato then bumped into someone and nearly fell over.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Kaoru glared as he spoke, before looking at who had bumped into him. "Hey…you're that kid who was traveling with the weakling. Where's he at? Or did you wise up and decide to ditch him?" He taunted, the arrogance he had come to be known for etched all over his face.

Yamato smirked. "He's around. I just don't get you. You talk way too much for someone who got their ass kicked the last time Arod faced you."

Kaoru was seething. The tension in the air was thick as he replied, "I'm still way stronger than you are. You aren't even on that bratty girl's level!"

"Wanna bet? Let's go. Right here, right now. I'll beat that arrogance out of you. By the time I'm done, you're gonna eat those words." Yamato spoke with an air of agitation, unconsciously reaching for his first Pokeball as he spoke. The crowd around the duo spread out, giving Yamato and Kaoru room to operate in.

"You're on. We'll go three on three, no substitutions, no limits to mobility outside of on this deck of the ship only. Means no fliers," Kaoru stated as he grabbed his first Pokeball. "And to start, I choose…Kadabra! Go!" Throwing the ball out quickly, Kaoru's Psychic type appeared with a cry, before pointing its spoon at Yamato in a manner as if to say, 'Come at me, Bro'.

Yamato scoffed. "You're not the only one with speed. Let's do this, Monferno!" As he threw out the Pokeball containing his fire monkey, one could feel the tension beginning to explode. The fire monkey appeared with a cry, before staring its opponent down in the eye. "Monferno, hit it with Mach Punch!" The Fire type complied, dashing forwards and throwing its fist into an uppercut clearly aimed at the Psychic type's chin, before connecting and throwing the Psychic type into a tailspin that launched it straight into the display window of the ship's resident Olivine City Outfitters store, shattering the glass and sending the display mannequins behind it sprawling to the store's floor.

Kaoru didn't wait long to reply. "Kadabra, counter with Double Team then Confusion!" The Psy Pokemon shook its head free of the cobwebs from the Mach punch it took before appearing to split into 10 copies, all of which seemed to launch a confusion blast right at Monferno, leaving the Fire Monkey no time to react as it was in turn launched backwards into the nearby Blue's Secret store, sending displays flying and lingerie scattering all over the floor. Monferno got up and shot a high-powered focused ember burst at Kadabra in response, sending its spoon flying halfway down the deck towards the other end of the ship.

As Kaoru's Kadabra proceeded to teleport to its spoon, Yamato called out to his fire monkey. "Monferno, you can't let it get that spoon back! Use Flame Wheel!" The Fire Monkey obeyed, knocking Kadabra back away from its spoon as it was launched back towards the two trainers, skidding down the deck and crashing into a concession stand selling pictures of the Johto Gym Babes of the year. As Kadabra struggled to get up, Yamato looked at his opponent mockingly. "Don't tell me that's all you've got. Monferno, finish this round up with Fire Punch!" The Pokemon responded, leaping over a pair of tables that had been knocked over during Kadabra's skid to the stand and igniting its fist with a flame before punching Kadabra right in the stomach, impacting it into the deck and creating a loud creaking noise.

~Kaaa…Daaa….Braaa…~ The Psychic type groaned out, as it laid on its back, unconscious and unable to continue. "Kadabra, return now!" Kaoru commanded, returning the knocked out Pokemon to its Pokeball and grabbing his next choice. "So you managed to knock out one of my Pokemon. Big deal. Still doesn't prove anything! Geodude, rock this brat's world!"

As Kaoru's second choice appeared, Yamato immediately noticed something a slight bit different about this Geodude than most. "Hey wait a-" But before Yamato could get a full statement in, Kaoru went on the attack.

"Geodude, use rollout!" The rock type immediately went to work, rolling into Yamato's fire type at a high speed and knocking it backwards, before repeating the process and knocking it more and more towards the Sunglasses store on the opposite end of the ship. "Now…finish it!" The rock type landed the final blow, as Yamato ran to follow, sending the Fire Monkey flying through the display glass window and sending pairs of sunglasses clattering to the floor, the Pokemon knocked out cold.

"Monferno, return. Sorry, buddy, you did what you could." Yamato stood up and turned to glare at Kaoru, who was walking slowly towards him with a smirk on his face. "This isn't over! This is just beginning, Kaoru! Now, Ivysaur, show him what you're all about!" The Grass-type starter of Kanto appeared with a cry, and seeing the rock type in front of it, prepared for battle. "Now, use Petal Dance!" Shooting petals out of the flower on its back, Ivysaur launched the petals at its opponent, moving them in a complex dance that made it nigh-impossible to evade and smashing the Rock-type into the outside wall of the nearby information kiosk before it continued to batter the Pokemon with the petals. "Kaoru, I already told you. By the time I'm done with you, I'll have beaten that attitude of yours off of your face!" Yamato declared, staring defiantly as Kaoru recalled his now-fainted Geodude.

"You have yet to back up that big mouth of yours! Now, come out, Pidgeotto!" Kaoru's flying type appeared in a hurry, before it began flapping its wings to create a cyclone of wind to aim at Ivysaur, pushing the grass type deeper into the Sunglasses store, but not knocking it into anything.

"Hey, you said no flying types. You had no intention of sticking to that. Fine, have it your way! It's game on now! Ivysaur, return!" Yamato recalled his Pokemon quickly, before grasping for a new Pokeball from his belt. "You might recognize this number. Come on out, Kadabra!" Yamato called, releasing his own Psychic Pokemon into the fight. "Kadabra, show him the power of your Confusion!" Kadabra raised its spoon into the air, charging its confusion into the Confusion Blast that it had shown in its Abra state before it fired the attack like a missile, homing in on Kaoru's Pidgeotto rapidly. Before the flyer could react, the attack struck, knocking the bird from the air and sending it sprawling into the area behind the information desk where the staffers were staring at the battle in amazement.

"No!" Kaoru cried, his voice sounding higher than its normal pitch as he ran over to check on his Pokemon. ~Pidgeoo…~the Pokemon groaned, trying to get up before finally collapsing. "Damnit. Return, Pidgeotto." Kaoru stated, returning the Pokemon to its Pokeball while grabbing another.

"Ready to give up yet, Kaoru? Or even better, ready to eat your words about me, Ai, and Arod?" Yamato said, walking over with his Kadabra floating over at his side.

"Yamato, this battle is FAR from done!" Kaoru stated, before releasing his next Pokemon. "Wartortle, time to show this one who's boss!" The turtle Pokemon appeared with a cry, eyes narrowed in focus at Yamato's Kadabra.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you? Kadabra, return. Now's not the time to be prideful." Yamato said, recalling his Psychic type to its Pokeball and grabbing one that he had used earlier. "Come back out, Ivysaur!" As the grass type made its second appearance, it glared across at its rival, the two exchanging looks that seemed to promise pain for the other that mirrored the looks Yamato and Kaoru were giving to each other.

-PKMN: NJ-

Arod was having a pretty decent time at the party, despite the fact that his day hadn't started off too well. He had enjoyed the trainer aids that there were on the lower level of the convention, and as he sat there with Pika on the stairs of the S.S. Anna's atrium, he had to wonder, what could ruin his day?

"Pika, what do you wanna do next? We've been all around the lower level, and man, I'm just itching for some excitement right now!" Arod said, speaking to his friend, who was sucking on a bottle of ketchup sitting next to him.

"Pika, chu, pi-pi-chu-pika." ~We could always check out the upper level of the convention.~ The electric mouse Pokemon said, before returning to his precious bottle of ketchup. A shadow suddenly loomed over the pair.

"I finally caught up to the two of you. Do you even KNOW how much trouble I went through trying to find you?" Ai seemed to yell as she appeared out of what felt like nowhere to Arod and Pika, causing the two to jump in shock. "I swear, once we find Yamato, we're out of here. Dragging Kuki out of that corner he was hiding in after he got turned down was enough of a pain."

Kuki chose that moment to speak up, his head hanging after being rejected by ALL FOUR women. "So…close…to getting…a date…" Arod suddenly remembered the girl he saw on the lower level.

She'd been right next to him as he watched Pika getting a massage. Her blue and black hat had been perched low on her head, and her shorts were barely capable of being called shorts. He'd only glanced at her for a second, but Arod knew he would recognize that girl if he saw her again.

Ai growled before slapping Kuki on the back of his head, which brought Arod back to reality. "Enough moping, lover boy. Where's Yamato hiding at?"

Arod and Pika both shrugged, as a stranger ran by. "Man, there's an AWESOME battle going on at the upper convention level in the shopping center! A Monferno knocked a Kadabra through a display glass window!" the boy said to his friend as they both ran by.

Arod, Ai, and Kuki shared a look of concern. "That could be the answer." Ai said, standing up and looking at the other two, Pika looking at the trio in confusion.

"Come on, Pika. Seems like we may have to bail Yamato out of trouble." Arod said, sighing as the three rushed to the elevator Yamato took, Arod grabbing Pika and carrying him along the way.

-PKMN:NJ-

"Wartortle, time to show this punk just who's the strongest now! Use Ice Beam!" Kaoru cried, finally breaking the tense standoff between the two trainers. The pair had moved back towards the center of the shopping center, their Pokemon following suit, and now the attacks began to fly anew.

"Kaoru, you're the one who's being a punk! Ivysaur, dodge to the right and use Energy Ball!" Yamato responded, his Ivysaur dodging instinctively to its right and moving towards the SOS Electronics store, Wartortle's Ice Beam tracking after it, freezing electronics and causing them to short out. The grass-type starter of the Kanto region then turned, leapt into the air, and fired a green orb of energy down at Wartortle, while it was in a nearly-defenseless position.

Kaoru grinned evilly. "You're too predictable. Wartortle, Withdraw then use Water Pulse!" The turtle Pokemon hid in its shell, letting it absorb the blow from the Energy Ball attack, and while it slid backwards towards the OraSun store, popped out of its shell before firing off a large blue sphere of watery energy towards the descending Grass-type.

Yamato looked on nervously, knowing that he had left Ivysaur out to dry. "Ivysaur, hurry and use Vine Whip on the lamp to the left to pull yourself out of the way!" And while Ivysaur dodged the Watery blast, the Electronic store was not so lucky, as some of the equipment that was already sparking as a result of Ice Beam blew itself out as a result of the drenching from Water Pulse. Yamato, however, didn't give himself any time to rest. "Now, counter with Take Down!"

The Grass type immediately rammed into the Turtle Pokemon, slamming it back into OraSun, sending it skidding through clothes racks and sending shoppers scattering. Kaoru was not amused. "Wartortle, show him your Double Edge!" The turtle flipped onto its feet, before launching at Ivysaur with an aura of white energy surrounding it.

Yamato shook his head. "Not good enough, Kaoru! You're just WAY too slow. Ivysaur, use Bullet Seed and finish the job!" By the time Kaoru noticed the glowing Yellow Orb within Ivysaur's mouth, it was too late. The Grass starter spat a barrage of yellow energy seeds out of its mouth, pummeling Wartortle relentlessly and launching it back into OraSun, only flinging the Water type into the back wall and keeping it there as the barrage finally withered to a stop.

"No…Wartortle…" Kaoru said, his eyes in disbelief. Wartortle was the best he had, and now it laid upon the floor of OraSun, knocked out cold. He then glared at Yamato. "You…you're going to pay for this! I choose you, Bellsprout and Beedrill!" As Kaoru's last two Pokemon appeared, Yamato's Ivysaur looked bored.

Yamato scoffed. "Big words coming from someone who hasn't backed it up, Kaoru…like I said, I'm gonna beat the arrogance right out of you. Ivysaur, come on back, you've earned one hell of a rest." Recalling the grass type, Yamato reached back for his next Pokemon choice, when he felt his arm be grabbed. "What the….HEY! LET ME GO!"

Ai sighed and slapped Yamato roughly. "LOOK AT THIS MESS! We're leaving, NOW!" Arod, Kuki, and Pika all laughed at this moment, before looking over at the mess left by the battle.

"Wow…talk about your messes…leaving seems like a good idea, I don't wanna have to deal with convention security after what happened this morning." Arod said, grabbing Yamato's other arm before dragging Yamato away.

"Kaoru, I hope you learned from this battle. Your arrogance is going to catch up with you sooner rather than later. Come on, Pika, let's catch up with the others." Kuki spoke up, reaching down and carrying Pika as he followed along with the others, leaving Kaoru standing there in their wake.

"What a bunch of softies. They just bailed their friend's ass out of a beating at my Pokemon's hands," Kaoru muttered, turning to leave before running right into the chest of a security officer. "Oh, hi, Officer. What seems to be the problem, heheheh…oh yeah, this mess…Sorry?" he spoke sheepishly, hoping the officer would buy it.

"Son, you're coming with us for damage to mall property." The officer said, before grabbing Kaoru's arm and dragging him towards the security office, kicking and screaming the whole way.

-PKMN: NJ-

"YOU!" *slap* "DO NOT!" *kick to the stomach* "GET INTO!" *pair of punches to the jaw* "BATTLES LIKE THAT!" *knee to the stomach repeatedly* "EVER AGAIN!" *headbutt*

Arod, Pika, and Kuki winced as they watched Ai's beatdown of Yamato. The group had gotten off the ship, and had made it to the Vermillion City central park, luckily managing to avoid the Convention Cops.

"Kuki, remind me to never get on Ai's bad side like that…EVER," Arod muttered, as Yamato was reduced to a groaning heap of trainer. Even though he saw the results, he was pretty sure he knew what had started the whole fight.

Kuki spoke. "I wouldn't worry about that for a while. The better question is, how prepared are you for your battle with the Vermillion Gym leader?" Even as he spoke, Ai continued to kick Yamato in the side, rubbing in even more of her anger.

Arod shook his head. "I think I'm ready for it. Kaoru apparently won his third badge, but after the beating he received today, I wonder how difficult it will be for us. I'm more worried about how long Ai may put Yamato up in the hospital for."

Ai then turned and glared at the two who hadn't pissed her off at the moment. "Oh, I won't put him up for very long. At least I didn't break any bones…YET," she spoke, her voice taking on a chilling tone before returning to her beat down of Yamato.

"Mommy…" Yamato whimpered, as Kuki and Arod laughed, the sun beginning to set on another day in Vermillion City.

The gang may have enjoyed their day on the S.S. Anna, but now their focus turns to the Vermillion Gym and the battles that lay within. Can Yamato and Arod defeat the gym leader within, whose tactics they may not be expecting?


End file.
